Perspective
by Bill Hagridsson
Summary: After his victory over Lord Voldemort, Harry tries to gain a fresh perspective, with a trip acros the pond. COMPLETED.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **Neither Harry Potter (and all the other characters the great JK Rowling has created) nor the denizens of Callahan's Place (created by the equally gifted Spider Robinson) belong to me. Pity, that...

An exhausted Harry Potter disapparated from the scene of the final bloody battle with Lord Voldemort, relieved that it was finally over. He reappeared at the very edge of the apparation wards surrounding Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he made his way up the path leading from Hogsmeade, he looked forward to a shower and a very long sleep. Weeks, if possible. He thought back over the past seven years, remembering everything that had led up to this point. He passed by the remains of Hagrid's hut, blasted almost to the ground, wondering how the huge groundskeeper was faring now. He had been taken to St Mungos fairly late the previous day, after having been teamed up on by no less than six Death Eaters, all casting _Crucio_ simultaneously. Harry shook his head, still amazed at the amount of punishment the half-giant could withstand. From the last report he'd had from those at the hospital, a couple of vials of post-_cruciatus_ potion was all Hagrid needed to be back up and around. Apparently, when he was told he wasn't going to be allowed to rejoin the fighting for at least 24 hours, the huge man had torn apart the room he was in, quite effectively convincing the medical staff of the fact that there was no further need for recovery.

Harry also remembered all those he knew who had been lost. Sirius, Dean, Percy, Kinglsley, Moody, the list was too long to think about for long. As many as had been lost, however, those closest to him had come through, though not completely unscathed. This was one thing he was utterly grateful for, as he felt enough guilt to carry with him, as it was. It had been a long hard war, and he didn't like to think about some of the things he had been forced to do, both for his own survival and to protect the lives of those close to him. There was a reason some spells were called Unforgivables.

As he passed by the Quidditch pitch, inspiration struck. He didn't want to face the Gryffindor tower room at the moment, with both the celebrations and the remembrances that were sure to be going on, but badly needed to wash away the stench of battle. Harry made a quick detour to the locker rooms near the pitch, after a quick _Accio_, to summon his trunk. After a luxurious shower, he wrapped a thick towel around his waist and padded his way over to the mirrors over the sinks. As he made an effort to tame his unruly black hair, Harry surveyed himself in the looking glass. What he saw there reassured him, just a bit. During his time at school, he had grown a fair amount. He still wasn't quite as tall as Ron Weasley, but he wasn't exactly the 'shrimp' Ron had called him in third year either. He had also filled out quite nicely as well, if he did say so himself. No longer scrawny by any means, he had broad shoulders now, and a well-defined abdomen, narrowing to trim hips and muscular legs.

He shook his head bemusedly, thinking back to last year, when he was informed that there was actually a Harry Potter Fan Club. To make matters worse, he found out later that the Hogwarts Chapter (there were Chapters?) was merely the largest, closest, and most active one. He was both mortified and highly amused at this turn of events.

Mortified, because there were times when he couldn't go out in public without being mobbed by his admirers. One time in particular stood out in his mind. He had gone to Diagon Alley just before the start of term in order to pick up his supplies for the coming year. As he left Flourish & Blotts, he was surrounded by a horde of girls, as well as a few slightly older women, all wanting to touch him, all wanting some piece of him. The only thing that saved him was a combination of the intervention of Molly and Ginny Weasley and Hermione, and the twins deciding to take that moment to demonstrate their new line of No-Heat Waterproof WhizzBang fireworks. The fireworks provided a distraction, to allow the three women a chance to seize hold of the slightly abused young wizard, to whisk him away to a safe place. By the time it was all over with, Harry had only his trainers, his boxers, and part of his robe left. Molly was able to transfigure what was left of his robes to give him some privacy, much to Harry's relief. He saw the crimson wave that was starting to crash like high tide over Ginny's cheeks, and was confused, as she had insisted earlier, yet again, that she was over the crush she'd had on him. Something to file away for future pondering.

He was amused, because he still couldn't believe that anybody could actually be a 'fan' of Harry Potter. As far as he was concerned, he was still 'just Harry', seeing in his mind the ordinary child with poor vision, hair that wouldn't do anything he wanted it to, and a family that hated him. The young wizard was intensely gratified that he was now of the age of majority, and would never have to return to Privet Drive and the Dursleys. He had given a bit of thought to sending a last message to 'those people', as he now thought of them, just to let them know exactly what he thought of them, and how they had treated their young nephew as he grew up. He chuckled then, as he thought of a better idea. Maybe he would just have Moony, the last of the original Marauders, drop a word or two to Fred and George, to see what the three of them could come up with, as a final message to his 'family'. As he laughed, imagining the devious things those three would come up with, he almost felt sorry for the Dursleys. Almost.

Thinking of Moony reminded him of the family that he'd never had a chance to know. When he was younger, the only memories he'd had of his parents were just flashes, snippets really. Harry would see occasional scenes of a beautiful woman with intense green eyes, soft features, and long, incredibly red hair This was his mother, Lily. Sometimes she would be smiling down at him, or laughing at something someone (probably his dad or his godfather Sirius) had said. Other times, she would have a look of utter terror on her face, a look that was almost indescribable, and definitely unbearable. Those memories were always followed by the memory of an all-consuming green flash. He later came to realize that the green flash was associated with one of the Unforgiveables, usually _Crucio, _or _Avada Kedavra,_ the killing curse.

His memories of his father, James, were similar. Most of the scenes were from a bit of a strange perspective, really. Usually, when he saw his father's face in memory, Harry was looking down on him. It took him a while to work it out, but he finally realized that it was because James was holding Harry above his head, and looking up at him. Strangely enough, Harry didn't have too many memories of his father in pain or frightened. This was probably because his father had attempted to hold off the dark lord long enough to allow his wife to take their son and get out. Harry had heard both of their voices, as well as Voldemort's, every time a Dementor came near him. It had haunted him for years. This was the reason he had rejoiced when he'd heard of the destruction of the last of the Dementors, just less than six months ago. It was the first time he had actually thrown a party in the common room. The side of the Light had needed something to celebrate at the time, and that certainly qualified.

Harry crouched to dig through his trunk, to find something clean and comfortable to wear. He finally settled on a pair of black jeans and a bottle green Weasley jumper with a design of a phoenix worked in reds and oranges. Dressed now, he shrunk his trunk and tucked it into a pocket. He wasn't sure where to go from here. He couldn't face the tower or the common room right now, although he did still need to retrieve a few items before anything else happened.

He walked up to the huge doors at the main entrance hesitantly. Slowly entering the castle, his memories threatened to overwhelm him. He stopped at the entrance to the Great Hall, taking in the sight of his friends sitting at the Gryffindor table, comforting each other, slowly looking around, seeing the ones who were no longer there. In addition to the normal house banners hanging from the enchanted ceiling, there were also stark black banners hanging there, listing the names of the dead. He sat down with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, reaching for a piece of toast and a glass of pumpkin juice. No words were said, as there really wasn't a need to at this point. The four friends knew each other well enough that they each had a fairly good idea of what the others were thinking and what they were feeling.

Right now, it was too much for Harry. He gave each of them a hug, and said, "I need to get away from here for a while. I need to decide what to do next. My whole life has been building up to this time. I have no idea what comes next..."

Ron replied, "Harry, mate, you can come to the Burrow. You know Mum would welcome you. As far as she's concerned, you're another son to her. I'll owl her, and let her know we're on our way. Better yet, let's just surprise her."

At this, Hermione shot Ron a look. "Ron! With all the shocks this war has given all of us, do you really think it's a good idea to just spring another one on her? Honestly!" With this, the boyfriend and girlfriend were off again, arguing.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a small smile at this, both rolling their eyes at the couple. Ginny reached over and gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze. "How are you doing with all of this, Harry? Really?" "I'm not really sure right now, Gin. Like I said, I think I need to get away from everything for a while. I need to take some time to get a proper perspective on everything that's happened."

Ginny looked him steadily, with a raised eyebrow and just the corner of her mouth turned up. "You know, if you do go away, it better not be for very long, and you'd better make sure we can all get ahold of you. Otherwise, I just might have to send you a Bat-Bogey Hex Howler."

Harry cringed a little bit too theatrically, and smirked. "Anything but that! Just as long as it doesn't sing to me about my...how did that go? Oh yes... "Eyes green as a fresh-pickled toad.""

He laughed as he saw the red start to move across Ginny's cheeks. "Harry Potter, you know the twins wrote that, and not me!" She gave him a light jab on the arm, but her expression turned softer, as she really looked at him and assessed the changes wrought in him, by what he, and everybody else around him had been through. She knew that he really did never have time to just sit and enjoy his life like most people would have. He had been forced, ever since his introduction to the wizarding world, to grow up much quicker than anybody should ever have to. Merlin! He had never really even had a childhood.

Ron and Hermione's argument had finally run out of steam. Chuckling to himself, Harry reflected that Ron had finally figured at out some point that there is a point in any argument where one or the other (usually the male) has to just say "Ok. You're right. I was wrong." At least if there's any hope of peace, as well as a healthy snogging session later. They had apparently reached this point a few minutes earlier, and were looking at him curiously.

Hermione asked him, "Just what do you mean by getting away from here? Are we talking about forever? A day? A week? And where are you thinking about going?" There was a look on her face that was fiercely protective of him, as well as genuinely curious. The idea of just going away was never one that had held a lot of appeal for her. She enjoyed traveling, as long as it gave her the opportunity to learn something new, but had never really thought seriously about just traveling for it's own sake.

Ron spoke up. "Yeah, Harry. Where ya gonna go?"

"I'm not really sure yet, Ron. As much as I love it around here, I don't know if I can stay in the UK at this point. I feel as if anywhere I might go in England is going to be filled with too many reminders of everything that's happened lately. Scotland is the same way, obviously.

"I think I may go across the pond. All of this really didn't hit the States too much, from what I've heard. Maybe that'll be enough to give me time to really think about all of this, and get a fresh perspective."

Hermione asked the question that was on everyone's minds. "I thought you wanted to be an Auror after everything was done with. What happened to that? Isn't that a huge ambition for you?"

"Truthfully, 'Mione, it isn't anymore. At least right now. For the moment at least, I've seen enough of violence and Dark Magic to last me a lifetime. To be honest, I don't really know what I want to do right now. I've had enough. Of everything.

"This is going to sound really strange, but all I can think of at the moment is getting Sirius' old motorcycle out of the basement at Grimmauld Place, and riding off down the road. Not for forever. certainly. But, at least for a while."

Ron and Hermione shared a look, and she spoke up. "Um...you do know that's an enchanted object, and not strictly legal, don't you?"

Harry laughed and raised his eyebrow a bit. "How vigorously do you think they're going to pursue the "Savior of The Wizarding World"?" he asked with just a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Good point." the bushy-haired girl replied.

Harry looked at the three people sitting around him, and realized once again how much these friends meant to him. He remembered back to the day he'd met them all. He never would have imagined how intertwined all of their lives would become, and how they would, in truth, come to be the family that he had never had. The family he never knew he needed. It wouldn't be easy to say goodbye, even for a little while. He just knew it was something he needed to do


	2. Chapter 2: Across the Pond

**Disclaimer: **Once again, none of this belongs to me, except the plot. dangit. Dontcha hate when that happens?

**Across the pond**

An old, slightly customized, Triumph motorcycle roared through the open countryside, flying over the highway. Sitting astride the black machine was a young man with shoulder-length jet black hair, wearing a black leather jacket, round mirrored sunglasses, a helmet, and a pair of black boots. He also wore an expression that, to the casual observer, would look like that of a man at peace with himself, at least when riding. He enjoyed the freedom his godfather's old motorbike gave him. It was probably the closest that most people could ever come to flying. There was nothing around him except open air and, sometimes, other drivers.

Harry Potter had arrived at Boston's Logan International Airport a few days ago, apparently with no baggage, except for a small carry-on with a few books, his passport, and a portable CD player, to pass the time on the flight. He was looking forward to seeing what this country had to offer. Hermione had recommended a laundry list of places he 'simply had to' visit while he was here. He knew he would miss his friends, the people he now considered family, while he was here. He had to get away from there though, to forget some of the memories from the past few years. Failing that, he needed to at least try to sort some of them out. Too many people gone, too many things he'd had to do, that he didn't want to think about right now.

After taking a cab ride to a Holiday Inn close to the airport, he paid for his room for the next two nights in cash, and took the lift up to his room. He ordered a light dinner from room service, then soaked for a while in the tub while reading a muggle novel. He enjoyed fantasy novels the most, although it was often funny to see how wrong some of the authors got the facts regarding magic. The ones he enjoyed the most were Tolkien's Middle-Earth books, and Piers Anthony's Xanth series. The plots in the Lord of the Rings books were intricately complex and easy to lose yourself in. The Xanth books, on the other hand, were simply a lot of fun to read. The humor and puns in them would also be very familiar to anybody acquainted with the Weasley twins. After his soak, he headed over to the large bed and sprawled out, not even bothering with the covers, where he slept for the next sixteen hours.

The next day, Harry headed down to the small resturaunt just off the lobby of the hotel for a decadently large meal. Once he was done eating, he turned in his room key and walked outside. Looking around for an out of the way spot, he strolled around to the rear of the building. With the course clear, he removed from his pocket what appeared to be a small toy motorcycle. He placed it on the ground, and with a quick look around, withdrew his wand from his jacket and restored the shrunken bike to it's normal size. He looked it over, making sure everything was in order. His eyes lingered over the small golden winged ball painted on the side of the gas tank. This was the only modification he had made to the machine. Otherwise, he had left the motorbike as it was, in a tribute to Sirius Black, his godfather. He missed Sirius fiercely. There was barely a day that went by that Harry didn't think of him. One of his most cherished memories was of the night he had found out the truth about Sirius, and when he had been asked if he would like to live with Sirius during the holidays, rather than having to go back to the Dursleys. It was a bittersweet memory now. with everything that had happened, but, it was still enough to conjure an entire herd of Patronus stags.

Tucking his wand back into his jacket, Harry pulled the helmet from one of the saddlebags on the bike, and pulled it on. One thing he was grateful for was that the helmet covered up the distinctive lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He wasn't ashamed of it, but it did tend to attract a bit more attention than he was generally comfortable with. Starting up the big cycle he headed out into traffic.

After driving around Boston for a good part of the day, he pulled off the street into an alleyway, and used his wand to add a magical compass between the normal guages between the handlebars, telling it he needed to find a bar called the Bull and Finch. Although this bar was known to the muggle world as the place that the TV show 'Cheers' was based on, it was also one of the entrances to the wizarding portion of Boston.

According to The Wizard's Guide To The Americas (supplied by Hermione, naturally), Boston's Wizarding quarter was one of the largest in the States, with only New York's being larger, and the one in New Orleans as the only one older. Harry needed to stop here so he could go to the Owl Post office to send a message back to everybody back home, to let them know he had arrived safely. He also thought it would be a good idea to stop at the Boston branch of Gringott's to make a small withdrawl.

Finding himself at the Bull & Finch, he drove around to the alleyway behind the bar. Dismounting, he removed his helmet and stowed it back in the saddlebag. Harry stepped back, and with a quick look around, shrunk the Triumph back to pocket size. After putting the bike in his pocket, he walked around to the front of the bar and went in. Harry took a look around, thinking about how little this place resembled the Three Broomsticks in appearance, while seeming to be almost the same in atmosphere. It was a friendly, homey type of place.

According to Hermione, the entrance was in the billiards room in the back of the bar, in the corner. The cue sticks in the rack on the wall were all slightly warped, and in case someone had brought their own cue, the tabletop had a crack running down the middle of it. Once a muggle had been back here, they generally didn't come back again. That suited the witches and wizards who used this entrance right down to the ground. Harry walked over to the corner, and tapped his wand against the wall, watching the bricks rearrange themselves so he could pass through.

Harry ran his fingers through his black hair, trying to ensure that his bangs would fall down over his scar, and stepped through into Liberty Lane. As he walked along the wizarding street, he saw similarities to what he was familiar with from Diagon Alley, as well as distinct differences. Here, people didn't seem quite as attached to what he knew as traditional wizard's robes. There was a lot more muggle clothing on this street than what he had expected. Most of the robes seemed to be worn by older people or those who were obviously from abroad. The shops were similar to what he knew, yet not quite the same. Instead of Quality Quidditch Supplies, he saw Quadpot Central. Honeyduke's was there, but so was a competitor, Merlin's Candies.

He headed first for the Owl Post, to send messages home. Next, he headed for Gringott's, to make a withdrawl. He knew he would need both muggle and wizarding money for this trip. As much as he got along well with the goblins who ran the bank, he was glad to get back outside on the street.

One thing that seemed to be almost exactly the same though, was a shop at one end of the street with a luridly colored flashing sign. It had small fireworks constantly exploding around the perimeter of the sign, designed to either entice people to enter immediately, or run screaming into the night. This shop, of course, was the Boston location of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Harry shook his head as he approached the doorway, thinking, "What other store would have a sign like that..."

Looking around the store, he saw a lot of things that were very familiar to him, having seen some of them in school as early as his fifth year. There were Canary Creams, Trick Wands, Vanishing Hats, and a whole selection of Skiving Snackboxes. He remembered all too well the demonstrations in the Gryffindor common room of the Puking Pastilles. As he was looking over some of the newer items, chuckling to himself, he sensed somebody approaching him from behind. As he turned to greet the clerk, he caught sight of something in the corner that made him vow to himself that he was going to talk to Remus when he returned to England, about finding a way to prank the twins. A display in the corner of the store nearest the register held a rack of Genuine Look Like Harry Potter costume kits. Oh yes, the twins were going to be in a lot of pain when he and Remus got done with them. Harry stalked to the front of the store, straight past the clerk, mumbling under his breath, "Gred and Forge are going to be in so much pain..."

The clerk, a pretty young girl, heard him say this, and turned to him with a concerned look. "May I ask why you're threatening the founders of this company, sir?" Then she did a double-take, as she realized something further. "How do you know their nicknames for each other?"

Harry reached the front of the store and picked up one of the kits. She looked at him, and then saw what he was picking up, noticing the resemblance between the man before her and what he held in his hand. Harry asked her name.

"Libby, sir." She had what could only be described as a deer in the headlights look. Libby hesitantly came closer. I ask you a question?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her. "Go ahead..." he said warily.

"Are you who I think you are? Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes I am. I didn't think too many people over here would know who I am. From what I understand, the war with Voldemort wasn't all that big of a news story over here."

"Actually, anybody who works at Weasleys know who you are, sir. You see, Gred and Forge employ mostly family in nearly all of their stores. Almost everybody who works in one of them is a cousin, though some are as far as fourth-cousins. In fact, if you could come in the back for a moment, there's something that may interest you."

His interest piqued, Harry followed Libby to the back room. She turned to him and pointed to a door in the back of the stockroom and said, "Apparently, you already know the password to this room. Excuse me, while I go back out there. I need to keep an eye on the store." As she walked out, Libby turned back for a moment. "They said it has something to do with a map."

After watching her close the door to the front, Harry turned back to the door in the back. The password had him stumped for all of five seconds. He tapped the door with his wand, saying. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." As soon as he finished saying this, the door opened, showing him a small furnished room. A note was on a coffee table, in the middle of the room. Harry picked up the note and started reading.

_Harry,_

_How ya doin, mate? Congratulations on finding our little secret for you. This was_

_a little something we did while the war was still raging. In each location of WWW,_

_there's a little room in the back of the stockroom, designed especially to be opened_

_by only you, or one of the two of us. This is so that you have a place to stay. no_

_matter where you are, as long as there's a WWW location in the area. By the way,_

_those disguise kits that no doubt incensed you are being removed as you read _

_this. They were only intended as something to get your attention, so that the clerk_

_could show you this. I'm telling you this in the hopes that you won't decide to have _

_Remus prank us upon your return. The room has it's own outside entrance, so you_

_don't have to worry about exiting through the store in the middle of the night, should_

_you need to do so. After you read this, take a look at the mirror next to the door._

_Gred and Forge_

Harry turned to the mirror and said "Gred and Forge." Mists swirled within it for a moment, then two identical faces appeared in the mirror, both topped with a shock of orange hair. "Harry! Where are you?" chorused the two voices.

Harry replied, "Boston. Do you really think you won't get pranked somehow when I return, after seeing those disguise kits?"

"Well, we could hope. Especially once we explain that those kits are spelled so that you and the employees are the only ones who can see them. Didn't we explains that in the note, Gred?"

"Maybe not, Forge, maybe not." Fred hung his head for a moment, trying to use puppy-dog eyes to look innocent, and failing miserably. Then the moment passed. "So Harry, how ya doin, mate? Having a good trip? And by the way, when are you going to get your arse back here for a snogging session with our little sister?"

"Yeah, Harry, she's been missing you something fierce! Oh look, Gred! Harry looks so cute in that shade of red. Especially around the cheeks like that."

"Ok you two. I was starting to rethink the whole prank idea, but now I'm squarely back on track. Watch your backs when I get back." Harry said with a grin. "Seriously, though, I appreciate this. I mean the room. It's brilliant, and will definitely be a help. Is there a Weasley's in New York? That'll be my next stop, after I take off tomorrow."

"Yeah there is, Harry. Our newest location, actually, with the largest private room of the lot. When you get there, ask for Reggie, and tell him who you are. He'll take care of everything." The other twin nodded along with the one talking (Harry was too tired at the moment to try and tell the difference between them).

"When you get there, give us a yell over the mirror, and let us know how it turned out. That's the only one we haven't had a chance to visit yet."

Harry nodded and said "Guys, I'm going to get going for the night, so I can get some rest. Talk to you later."

"Night, Harry!"

The next morning, Harry woke up well before the sunrise, to get an early start. He had discovered when he was still in school that, much to his surprise, sunrise was his favorite part of the day. He loved watching the sun coming over the horizon, slowly at first, then bursting out, flooding the sky with every imaginable shade of red, orange, and yellow. It was especially enjoyable from the old Triumph. When the sun burst over the horizon, he could almost imagine he was back on his trusty Firebolt, flying through the air, chasing the snitch. Flying was when he felt the most free. One of the first things he was going to do when he returned home, would be to get back in the air.

As he moved down the interstate, just enjoying the drive, he noticed things along the way that reminded him of some of the people back home. Pulling off for breakfast at one point, he passed a beautiful old building that turned out to be one of the oldest libraries in the country. He was almost glad Hermione wasn't along, as he'd probably lose her for the rest of the day. Of course, the sporting goods store next door probably would have trapped Ron the same way. After lunch, he headed back to the freeway. Driving along, he realized that the person he was starting to think about more than anyone else was Ginny. He started thinking about how much he wanted to have her see all of this with him. Her face was in his mind, and her voice at the back of his mind, the more he thought about her. She had become a true friend during his last few years in school, especially after Ron and Hermione had realized their feelings for each other, long after the rest of the school had figured it out. Harry was still amazed at how deep their attachment ran. He could only hope to find that kind of love with a special woman of his own. The longer he drove that day, the more he thought about Ginny, and what his feelings seemed to be for her.

When he arrived in New York, he performed the same spell on the compass, this time pointing him towards a house of ill repute, named Lady Sally's. He had heard of it from Bill Weasley, who said that it not only served as a portal to the wizarding part of New York, but the place was a legend in it's own right. It was supposed to be one of the few places around where magic and muggle mingled freely. Apparently, The Lady, as they called her was something special in her own right, and the people she employed were the best in the world, at quite a few things. She apparently refused to employ anyone who didn't believe in, and love themselves, first. Not a conceited type of self-love, but an acceptance of yourself as a person, faults and all, no matter what the world's picture of you might be. That sounded like the kind of place that was worth taking a look at, no matter what the nature of the business might be.

Harry found his way to Lady Sally's late in the day, parking on a side street. Ensuring that nobody was around, he shrunk his cycle, and put it away. Walking around to the front, he knocked on the door. A very pretty girl, with long red hair and green eyes opened the door. He said "Hi. My name is Harry Potter. I was told about this place by Bill Weasley." She smiled and said "The Lady will be with you in a moment. Would you like to wait for her at the bar?" He nodded, and she led him through the door into one of the most impressive rooms he had ever seen. Only the Great Hall at Hogwarts could match it. As he settled on one of the tall chairs at the bar, he looked around. He was sure that he'd never seen a more diverse group in his life, except possibly at the Quidditch World Cup, a few years earlier. There was a couple over to one side of the room smoking cigars, and blowing smoke rings that couldn't be created without magic. The man took a deep draw on his cigar, and created what looked for all the world like a Hungarian Horntail dragon. The woman took an equally deep draw, and Harry nearly fainted dead away when he saw that what she created was the very image of him, riding his Firebolt, flying around, teasing the dragon, and finally stealing an egg from it.

As he turned back to the bar to order a drink, he was startled to realize that he actually saw Butterbeer back there. He ordered one, and as he sipped it, enjoying the taste and the unique sensations it brought, he heard a throaty voice addressing him. "Harry Potter?" He turned around to answer, and saw one of the most beautiful ladies he had ever met. "Lady Sally?", sticking his hand out to shake hers. 'Lady' was probably the most perfect word to describe her. She was an inch or two taller than Ginny, with almost the same impossible shade of red to her hair. She was slender, yet buxom, and had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. She saw that he reacted to her, but nowhere near what she experienced from most men. She knew that his reaction was simply to her beauty, but with nothing of his soul in it. She laughed ruefully and said, "You have got it bad. Lucky girl. Does she have any idea how much you love her? Do you, for that matter?" He blushed a bit, which only added to her amusement. "No, I don't think you do know yet."

Harry shook his head, wondering how it was that people who he'd never met before could know him so well, probably better than he even knew himself. Then again, this kind of thing had been happening to him ever since he'd gotten his first Hogwarts letter. In fact, it had become something of a running joke. He shrugged. "I may not yet know how deep my feelings run, but I think I've finally figured out who she is. Took me long enough." he added with a chuckle.

She laughed with him for a moment, then asked, "So you know Bill Weasley? He's a lovely boy. Very smart and charming. Doesn't hurt that he's absolutely gorgeous. Of course, he'd almost have to be to attract a woman who's half-Veela." The last was added with a small look sideways, almost a smirk.

When Harry heard this, he relaxed. Only someone intimately familiar with the wizarding world would know what a Veela was, and what the implications of that were. Lady Sally laughed again on seeing this, and told him "When you finish that, I'll show you how to get through to The Street. I imagine there are a few things that need doing, and people you need to see. Or was that the other way around?" Harry was halfway through a drink of his Butterbeer, and almost choked when she said this. He recovered quickly, and flashed a smirk ay her with a raised eyebrow. She smiled back and told him "Hasn't anybody told you that's not fair with eyes like yours?" He blushed a bit more and surrendered.

He knew he was in the presence of a mistress of the language. There was no way he'd win a battle of the wits with her.

After he finished his drink, she led him to what appeared to be a simple door in the back of the building. She said, "This is where I leave you. Just a piece of advice, if you don't mind. Don't wait too long to tell her how you feel. I can see in your eyes how much you've seen in your short life. Believe it or not, we did get the news of the war here, so I know perfectly well who you are, Harry, and I know what you were able to do. In case nobody else has bothered to tell you, you saved the damn world! Something I happen to know a bit about, darling. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Never forget that. If there's anybody who deserves some happiness out of life, it's you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and squeezed his arm, and said, "Now go, before I decide to keep you for myself."

With that, he turned to the doorway, and with a quiet _Alohamora,_ stepped through onto The Street.


	3. Chapter 3: Letters from Home

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine, dammit. Argh. Again, thank you to Ms Rowling and Spider for the wonderful playgrounds we all enjoy so much.

**Letters from home:**

Harry stepped through the door at the back of Lady Sally's, and took in the site of The Street, as the New York city wizarding community was known. He was struck again by both the similarities and differences from this place and what he knew back home. The first order of business was to find the local Owl Post. He found it in short order, as it was probably the biggest building in sight. The Owl Post office was a huge building, easily stretching six blocks or more. Harry went in, and sought out the building directory, to find the International Mail section. He quickly found that it was in Area 12B, and set out to find it. As he strode down the wide hallways, Harry found himself marvelling at the sheer variety, not to mention the huge amount of mail, that this place could handle. There was every type of owl imaginable, as well as ravens, eagles, hawks, bluebirds, cardinals, and even a roc, evidently for large cargo deliveries. He shook his head, trying not to imagine what kinds of treats would be needed for a roc after a delivery, when he considered that those mammoth creatures could have a wingspan equal to a small passenger jet. The young wizard passed by the local delivery terminal, and laughed to himself to see a room the size of the Burrow, filled with nothing but Scopes owls. A room full of birds like Pig. That would be enough to give Ron nightmares for weeks.

Harry found Area 12B, and walked in, only to be accosted almost immediately by three separate owls. The first was a very familiar snowy owl, that landed immediately on her master's outstretched arm and held out her leg, to allow him to untie the letters there. As he did so, he greeted her with a fond voice, ruffling her feathers. "Hedwig! How are you, girl? I've missed you." She then moved up to his shoulder and gave him an affectionate nip on the ear, letting him that she had missed him too. The next owl was a very dignified one, that almost looked like it was wearing a tweed suit, complete with bowtie. It was obvious that this owl took his job very seriously. Harry knew the owl to be Hermes, the owl that once belonged to Percy Weasley. He had somehow found himself looking to Ron, after Percy died. He took the letter that was on the leg of that owl, gave him a scratch, to receive an affectionate nip on the finger, as he flew up to roost on Harry's other shoulder. The third owl was an eagle owl, colored a severe gray. It roosted on his arm long enough to allow Harry to untie a very offial looking letter on heavy parchment. As soon as it was untied the owl took flight immediately, to roost on one of the many perches near the top of the cavernous room. Harry walked to one side of the room and bought some owl treats from a machine there, giving some to each of the two owls with him. He then went to find a place where he could sit down to see who the letters were from, and read them in peace.

Harry thought he may as well get the official letter out of the way first, just to see what they wanted. He could then enjoy the letters from his friends with a clear concsience. As he opened the Ministry letter, he recieved a surprise. It was from Arthur Weasley.

_Harry Potter,_

_It is with great pleasure that the British Ministry of Magic informs you that you have been awarded_

_the Order of Merlin, First Class. Along with this award comes a monetary compensation of fifty_

_thousand Galleons. While we are aware that you, in fact, do not have a need for this amount of_

_compensation, it was thought that you might take some small consolation in the fact that this amount_

_represents ninety-nine percent of the personal fortune of one Cornelius Fudge, former (and we do_

_mean _former_) Minister of Magic. What you do with this money is completely up to you. We do beg _

_you to consider accepting it, as it would revert to his heirs, otherwise. We feel that this would not be_

_a good thing, as most of his heirs are of the Family Black, and you know the prevailing sentiments_

_considering that particular bunch. Also, along with this honor comes one other. You have been_

_awarded a very senior seat on the Wizengamot. It is, in point of fact, only second to that of Albus_

_Dumbledore. He is, as you are aware, the Supreme Mugwump of that august group. We will_

_understand if you do not feel ready to take your place among them immediately, as it is a great_

_responsibility. Please be assured, though, that it will be waiting when you are ready._

__

_On a more personal note, Harry, I just want to say congratulations and thank you. After we lost_

_Percy, our greatest fear was that we would wake up one morning to find that more of our children_

_would be lost in the struggle. Molly and I will always be grateful to you, for everything you've done_

_in watching out for our family. We both know that there were opportunities you could have taken _

_that might (and I stress the word might) have ended everything earlier, but that surely would have _

_resulted in much heavier losses for our side. Included in those losses could have been at least_

_one of our children. This may sound a bit selfish, but we much prefer to have our family intact._

_I'd better wrap this up now, as Molly has dinner waiting for me, and you know what she's like when_

_we're late for one of her wonderful meals. Have a good trip, and we hope to see you home soon._

_Arthur Weasley,_

_Acting Minister of Magic_

Harry smiled as he put that letter back into it's envelope. Fudge's fortune, eh? The disposition of that would take a bit of thought. He had a few ideas as to how that money would be used, but that was for the future. He thought to himself that Arthur wouldn't be the 'Acting' Minister for long. Rather, Harry thought that it was likely that the position would soon become a permanent one. He turned to the next letter, to see who it was from. His name was written on the envelope in a very pretty script, in bright red ink. He knew it had to be from Ginny.

_Harry,_

_I hope your trip's going well, so far. Have you seen any interesting sights? I've always wanted to travel _

_over there. It's always sounded wonderful, all that open space to stretch out in. Don't get me wrong. _

_I love England, but it just isn't so open, spread out, and diverse. It just sounds an absolutely brilliant_

_place to travel!_

_I hope you don't mind my using Hedwig to send my letter, but she was looking so lonely,without you._

_She really did miss you. We all do, Harry. That brings me to the real purpose of my letter._

_I know that the past few years have been harder than anybody should ever have to bear, even for _

_those who didn't have the literal weight of the world on our shoulders. The rest of us (your _real_ family,_

_not those Dursley people) were here mainly to support you. You were the one who had the real job to_

_do. I know that you had to do some things you really hated in the past few years, things that you felt_

_left you tainted in some way. Sweet Merlin! I don't think I've ever seen anybody with a bigger burden _

_of undeserved guilt than you had, and probably still have. As to that, I have a mantra that I would like _

_you to repeat for me. It goes like this: "It's not my fault, and I have nothing to feel guilty about." I want_

_you, everytime you start to feel guilty for everything that has gone on over the past few years, to say_

_that mantra five times. Hopefully, by saying it enough, you'll actually start to realize the truth in it._

_If you don't I will know, and I know you don't want to be on the wrong end of a Bat-Bogey Hex. Right?_

_Please write back soon, as I want to know how the trip's going._

_Love to you,_

_Gin_

_ps I talked to the twins last night, and you wouldn't believe some of the things they've been_

_contemplating as far as pranks to be pulled on those awful Dursley people. I think it's _

_actually inspired a whole new line of products. A frightening prospect, with those two._

Harry sat for a few moments, thinking over the fact that Ginny could manage to get him to accept her saying things he would never listen to from anybody else. She had a way of cutting straight through to the heart of a matter, and not caring what the person she was talking to thought about it. At the same time, she also made it clear how much she cared about him, which quite effectively removed the barb from any comments she made. This started him wondering again about his feelings for her, and if he'd have a chance to have a relationship with her. That was something he he really wanted to find out.

Shaking his head over the thought of what pranks the Twins would come up with for his ersatz former family, Harry almost started to feel sorry for them. Again, only almost. Those people had a lot to account for. They probably didn't realize just how many powerful people were more than annoyed with them, over their treatment of him as a child. He had a feeling they would start to find out, and fairly soon, now that the war was over, and there was a lot more free time to be had. Opening the next letter, he saw that it was a joint one, from Ron and Hermione.

_Harry,_

_I hope this finds you well, and that you're enjoying your trip. It's been very busy around here lately. _

_You simply wouldn't believe the number of investigations that have been started, trying to determine _

_who was actually following Voldemort, who was under _Imperius_, and all the rest of it. It's actually been_

_quite fascinating._

_**Mione, Harry doesn't want to know all that stuff right now! That's what 'getting away from**_

_**everything' means. Sheesh! So how are ya, mate? Having a good time? I hope so. I know**_

_**I would be. Had a chance to watch a Quadpot game yet? From what they say, the players**_

_**have got to be a right bunch of nutters. Exploding quaffles? Sounds like somebody who**_

_**decided to play with Gred and Forge when they're in a grouchy mood. And they do this on**_

_**Purpose? Nutters, the lot of em.**_

_Anyway, Harry, have you seen any of the historical sites over there? I wish we could have joined you_

_on this trip. I would love to have a chance to see some of the really old places they have there. They're_

_just stuffed with history. I could just lose myself in the libraries and museums they have there. Of_

_course, the history doesn't stretch back nearly as far as it does here, but it would be exciting to see it_

_from a different point of view._

_**Boooooring. Yawn. Ouch! Stop that Mione! So how's Sirius' old bike running? How'd the**_

_**paint job turn out? I didn't get to see that before you left. **_

_If you get a chance, could you take pictures of some of the wizarding communities over there? I'd_

_really love to see what they look like. Some of the muggle historical sites as well, if you could. _

_Those kinds of things are just so interesting, and would make a good reminder of your trip, as well._

_**Good idea, that! If you get a chance to see a game over there, get some pictures of that, too.**_

_**That would be bloody brilliant! OUCH! Hermione!**_

_Well, watch your language, Ron. Anyway, Harry, we have packing to do. Ron is getting ready to _

_leave for tryouts for the Cannons, tomorrow. Hurry home, Harry. We love and miss you._

_**Yeah, we do miss ya mate. Get your arse back here, so you can watch me with the Cannons!**_

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

_**And Ron**_

That letter had him laughing out loud, slightly startling both of the owls with him. He soothed both of them, while thinking that letter from the couple captured their essence. As he read it, he could almost hear the two of them bickering back and forth. Ron had told him a few months ago just why he always started fights with Hermione. It was because he enjoyed it, pure and simple. Especially now that they were an official couple. Ron had confided in Harry that he really enjoyed starting big rows with her, as they would have to make up later. Of course, the bigger the row, the better the make-up sessions. Well, he'd always known that Ron was the master strategist in the group, having lost all too many chess games to Ron over the years. Talk about thinking your moves out in advance. He shook his head again in amusement, and opened the next letter, this time from Molly Weasley.

_Harry dear,_

_I hope you're keeping well, and getting your rest while you're traveling. Are you getting enough to eat?_

_I do know that you aren't exactly the thin little boy you were when we first met you on the platform at_

_King's Cross, but I do so worry about you. I will always consider you as another of my sons. I hope you_

_know that, and that it doesn't bother you. To be honest, I always knew you'd never had the mothering_

_that any child needs, but I never realized the extent of what those people had done to you. Every time_

_I think about it, it just makes my blood boil! I'm sorry dear. Tell me to shut up anytime now._

__

_I don't know if you've had all the news yet, so I'll just pass a few things along. You've probably heard_

_by now that Arthur has been made Acting Minister of Magic. They have just been working him to death_

_lately. All the investigations that have been going on and such. On top of all of that, he still has to find_

_a replacement for himself as head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. So, he's still doing that job, as well._

_It's starting to sound as if they will be taking the 'Acting' part of his job title away soon. Just as long as _

_he finds a replacement for his old job soon. _

__

_Remus Lupin seems to spending quite a bit of time with with Nymphadora Tonks lately. They seem to _

_get on very well. She also seems to be doing much better with the coordination issues she's had for_

_so much of her life. It seems that, when she was a child, one of her aunts (a Black of course...Sirius was_

_truly the exception in that family) had put a hex on her that just lingered all this time. Apparently, it was _

_some sort of Dark Magic. Not much of a surprise, there. I really do hope that everything works out well for_

_the two of them. _

__

_Speaking of Remus, he seems to spending a lot of time talking to the Twins. Those two worry me, they _

_really do. I'm almost afraid to ask what they've come up with next. I'm just glad their business has_

_become such a success. And yes, Harry, I do know who their initial investor was. Thank you. I was so_

_worried about what they were going to do after school._

__

_In case you didn't know yet, Ron is trying out for the Cannons, tomorrow. He's fairly nervous about it. _

_Ridiculous, if you ask me. Of course they'll take him! Honestly. He's only one of the most talented_

_players Hogwarts ever had. Of course, I may be a bit biased, but I was told that by Rolanda Hooch,_

_your old coach. She also couldn't say enough about you, dear. Best Seeker since my own sons were_

_in Gryffindor, she says. She just raves about you, to this day. Of course, I think the other reason he's_

_been so nervous lately is that he's going to pop the question to Hermione. He hasn't said anything,_

_of course, but it seems so obvious when you see them together. Of course, just like you, she's already_

_considered family, but this would make it official. _

__

_Ginny has been accepted into the Advance Healer Training Program at St Mungos. She'll be in the next_

_training class, which looks like it should start in about six months. She's very excited about this. I think_

_she will be very good at it, and should go very far. She's always been the most caring, loving person_

_you could care to know. Again, I may be a bit biased, but that's my right. She is my baby girl after all._

_I know she's been worried about you taking this trip. She realizes that it's something you need to do, but_

_she does want to make sure you don't still blame yourself for all the bad in the world. She really does_

_care for you. Apart from family, you were one of the few who stood by her, after that awful diary business_

_in her first year. It was the friendship you showed her, despite the obvious crush she had on you, that_

_helped pull her through all of that. Again, thank you._

__

_Have I mentioned to you lately how proud I am that you consider our family yours? I really am. And that's_

_not because you happen to have been known as The Boy Who Lived. It's down to the fact that you have_

_always been one of the nicest and most caring people we've ever had the good luck to know. We have_

_always felt honored to know you, just as Harry. The rest of it never entered into the way we felt about you._

_We knew it was there, of course. Anybody in our world who knew your name knew all of that was there,_

_and knew that, somehow, it would all come down to you. Those of us who really knew you also knew that_

_there was nobody else who we'd really trust to be able to handle what you would eventually have to do._

_I'm sorry that you had to be the one to do it, but proud that you were able to. Does that make sense, dear?_

_Well, Harry, I'd better wrap this up for now, as Arthur will be home soon. I think tonight I'll tell him we're_

_going to the Three Broomsticks for dinner. We haven't been in a long time, and I think I'd quite like to_

_do a little shopping in Hogsmeade, as well. Stay safe, dear._

_Love,_

_Molly _

Harry wiped a tear from the corner of his eye after reading this letter. He couldn't believe that Molly had said all of that about him. He had never considered himself anything more special than anyone else. He saw himself as just doing what he needed to, to get from one day to the next. Of course, he cared deeply about the people in his life, and would do anything he had to, to take care of them, and woe to anybody who threatened one of them. He reread the paragraph about Ginny, wondering if Molly was trying to say what he thought she was. He was quite aware that she hadn't approved of the boys Ginny had dated while in school. Like most parents, she simply felt that no boy could ever be good enough for her baby girl. Could it be that Molly was trying to get the two of them together? He really looked forward to having a chance to find out Ginny's feelings, as he was starting to feel fairly sure of what his were. Merlin help him, he thought he was starting to fall for her.

Harry opened the last letter, this one from Remus.

_Harry,_

_You left for your trip before I had a chance to say goodbye. I hope you have a lot of fun. I bet you're _

_having a good time over there. The States are a good place to cut loose and have some fun. Just _

_do me a favor, and be careful over there. For one thing, it's eay to get lost on some of the back roads _

_out in the country. I know. Believe me. I've done it. Remind me sometime to tell you about the trip_

_that SIrius and I took to the states with your father. I can actually tell you about it, now that you're over_

_the age of majority. But, that's a tale for another time. Maybe one night over a bottle of Firewhiskey, _

_after you get back._

_Things around here have been quite interesting, lately. The day you left, I started getting owls from_

_the Twins. Now that they know I'm the last surviving Marauder, they've made me a consultant for _

_WWW. They've also been picking my brain for information about the muggle world, as they know_

_that, after you and Hermione, I've had probably the closest ties to it. That's what happens when you _

_spend most of your life not really part of one world, and not part of the other, either. Luckily, the fact_

_that Arthur has been busy repealing all of those draconian anti-halfbreed laws has made a huge _

_difference. Albus has hired me back as DADA professor. Maybe I can end the curse on the position, _

_eh? Dora (Tonks) seems to think I'll be very good at it. I don't think I did too bad of a job when I taught_

_you and your friends. Well, time will tell. _

__

_Speaking of Tonks, I have some news. You're the first one to know it. I've asked her to marry me, and _

_she accepted. To be honest, I'm still sitting here with a stunned-bunny look on my face. I can't believe _

_she said yes. Wow. I'd like you to be my Best Man. If you accept (please?). Dora will ask Ginny to be_

_the Maid of Honor. Please let me know, ok?_

__

_Before I go, I just need to pass along one piece of advice, concerning that old motorbike. Don't, for _

_any reason, believe the gas guage. It never worked right. I still say that Sirius left it that way on purpose._

_He was wierd that way. What am I saying? He was wierd in a lot of ways. I still miss that goofy mutt, just_

_like I know you do._

_Stay safe,_

_Remus_

_**Wotcher Harry!**_

_**Just thought I'd add a quick note onto the end of Moony's letter. I hope you're having a good trip.**_

_**It sounds like fun, from what little Remus has told me. I may have to borrow a set of those**_

_**extendable ears from the Twins, when he tells you about that trip. Harry, it would mean a lot to**_

_**both of us if you would be his Best Man. It just wouldn't be the same, otherwise. If he's a kind**_

_**of uncle to you, would that make me Auntie Tonks? Interesting thought there, eh? Hope to see**_

_**you soon.**_

_**Have fun!**_

_**Tonks**_

_**ps just because he gets away with it, don't think you can call me anything but Tonks. **_

Harry sat amazed, pondering the recent turn of events with Remus and Tonks. He made a note to himself to be sure to ward the living room when he had that discussion with Remus. Tonks would probably never let Remus out of her sight again, if she heard the kind of details Harry suspected he would hear. Tucking the letters away safely in a pocket in his leather jacket, he stood and asked the owls if they would like to stay the night with him. When they both flew back to his shoulders, he took this as a sign of assent. "Well, let's go find the New York branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. I want to settle in for the night, and I have some letters to write."

Harry stepped back out to The Street, to do just that.


	4. Chapter 4: The Street

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I can't even pretend to own any of this except the plot. I can only wish. Sigh...

**The Street:**

As Harry turned out of the door of the Owl Post building, he looked overhead to see the roc he had seen earlier taking off from the building, apparently with a cargo delivery to another city. As he watched, it seemed to change in appearance as it passed the wards surrounding The Street, until it took on the appearance of a small jet. He'd wondered how they got around muggles seeing a bird with a wingspan that huge appearing over a major metropolitan city. He walked off down the street, taking a look at the buildings surrounding him. They seemed to be much the same as he had seen in Boston. The biggest difference looked to be the size of it. Where Liberty Lane was made up of narrower streets, like Diagon Alley, The Street was a wide boulevard, with sidewalks wide enough for people to walk three or four abreast, in opposite directions. Another difference was that, due to the sheer number of businesses and the length of The Street, there was actually vehicle traffic. The wizarding public here seemed to be more accustomed to adapting muggle artifacts for their own use. He saw enchanted vehicles of all types and ages lining the streets. There were also numerous side streets wending their way off of the main avenue. One pleasant surprise that Harry found was Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlor. He hadn't expected to see that familiar place here. He walked into the Parlor and took a seat at the counter. While enjoying a Pumpkin Elderberry Swirl sundae, he sat and watched people as they came and went. He was now seeing even less of what he considered traditional wizarding clothing, such as robes. The patterns that adorned the clothing were no less obvious as relating to magic, though. The most memorable he saw that night appeared to be related to Quadpot, the American variant of Quidditch. The scene on one young boy's shirt showed a player on a broom soaring gracefully through the air, throwing a quaffle through the hoop on one try, and on the next, the quaffle missed, and exploded as it passed the ring. The scene intrigued Harry, as he had heard of the game, though never seen it. The young wizard resolved that, one way or another, he was going to find a way to see a game before going home.

As he left Florean's, Harry suggested that the two owls meet him outside Weasley's, and they each gave him a nip and flew off ahead of him. He strolled casually down The Street, taking in the sights, as well as enjoying the sight of the sun setting on the horizon. He looked around for a bookstore, to find some reading material for the night, along with some some mementos of the trip. Harry stopped at Magical Mystery Books, and started looking around. He found a book about Quadpot, with an abundance of pictures. It was brilliant, as well as being the perfect souvenir for Ron. He also found other books, such as a guidebook to historical magical sites around America that Hermione would love. There was one about safer, more reliable ways to enchant vehicles that Arthur would love, although Molly probably wouldn't be happy with him over that one. He found a book for Ginny about Native American healing techniques, and one for the Twins that seemed to be the biggest joke book he'd ever seen. It was the type that, when you opened to the index, tapped the catefory you wanted, closed the cover and opened it, the entire book became that category. As the contents page was about a hundred pages on it's own, he was sure that it would keep the two of them busy for some time to come. As he took his purchases to the front corner, he saw a display of disposable wizarding cameras, and added two of them the his stack. An attractive young woman rang up his purchases, flirting with him all the while. While she was pretty enough, and seemed quite nice, he couldn't seem to get his mind off of Ginny. She seemed to occupy more of his thoughts the more time went on. This was something he'd really have to figure out soon. He shrunk his purchases to fit in his pocket and strode off down The Street.

Soon enough, he saw the luridly colored, flashing sign that told him that Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was drawing near. He whistled for the two owls he saw perched on the roof of the building, waiting as they swooped down to each take a place on one of his shoulders. He ruffled their feathers once and walked into the shop. Harry approached the counter, and asked the red-haired girl there, "Is Reggie around? My name is Harry Potter." Her eyes went wide, and she replied, "Just a moment, Mr Potter. I'll just go get him." As she walked toward the office, he tried to tell her it was 'just Harry', but she was already gone. As he waited at the counter, he took a look around, searching for any sign of Look Like Harry Potter disguise kits, and was gratified when they weren't in evidence. He saw that the place seemed to be easily three times the size of any of the other locations he had seen yet. There was even a full candy department, the size of the entire Honeyduke's store, back in Hogsmeade. He let out a low whistle, impressed at the size of the store. A moment later, he heard a voice behind him. "Mr Potter?" He turned around, putting his hand out to shake. "Reggie? Nice to meet you. I'm Harry." Reggie was pleasantly surprised at the meeting. He hadn't expected this soft-spoken and polite young man. "Nice to meet you too. Follow me, if you don't mind." Reggie led the way to the back of the store. To one side of the office, was a door with a picture of the Twins, along with a sign saying "Extremely Private. Do not enter unless you want to meet any extremely painful death." Harry laughed at this. Reggie asked "Is there some significance to the wording of the sign? They were very specific about that." Harry laughed again and said, "It's something from my first year at Hogwarts. The two of them have always delighted in reminding me of my tendency to...erm...find my way around certain rules at times." Reggie chuckled and replied, "Yes, that sounds like Gred and Forge. I guess I'll leave you to it. Let me know if you need anything." With this, he entered the office next door, closing the door quietly.

As soon he he was sure there was no one near, he took out his wand, and tapped it to the door, saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The door opened with a click onto a full suite of rooms. Immediately to the left, Harry found a small kitchen, with a fully stocked larder. The Twins must have asked Molly about his favorite foods, and ensured that there wasn't anything he wouldn't eat. Incidentally, everything in there seemed to be calculated to make sure that he put some weight on. Molly had always thought he looked like he needed fattening up. He closed the cupboard and walked through the living room, to find out about the other rooms in the suite. As he walked through the living room, he saw that there was a huge mirror facing a large, very comfortable looking couch. He found the bathroom to the right, and the bedroom to the left. In the bedroom, he saw a four-poster bed, bigger than most king size beds. He took his trunk out of his pocket, and restored it to full size. He emptied his jacket pockets of everything but the motorbike, and also restored his purchases from earlier in the day to full size, so he could pack them away. He only kept out the Quadpot book, and the cameras. He took the book back out to the living room and passing the mirror, he tapped it with his wand, saying, "Gred and Forge." The mists in the mirror swirled for a moment, then cleared to reveal one of the Twins, happily grinning out at him.

"Hiya, Harry! Are you in New York, already? What do you think of the store?" he asked.

Harry replied, "Hi. I have to ask. Which one are you?"

"Why, Fred, of course. Harry, I'm disappointed in you, really. I thought that by now, you would have learned that I'm the good-looking one of us." This was delivered with a rueful shake of the head.

"Sorry, Fred. Should have been obvious, eh? Yes, I'm in New York, and the store is brilliant! So's the apartment, by the way. Did your mum give you instructions on what to fill the larder with? It reminds me of the one at the Burrow."

Fred laughed. "Do you even have to ask? You know what she's like when it comes to you. She's got to make sure her Harry's well fed, now. Have you tried the Wizard's Telly yet?"

"Wizard's Telly? What are you on about? There's nothing around here that looks like a TV."

"Harry, Harry. You're a bit behind, mate. When we're done talking here, just look at the mirror, and say "On". To change what you're watching, just say, "Next", and say "Back" to go to the previous program. Any messages to pass along while we're at it?"

"Just let your mum know that I got everybody's letters. The owls are still here, as I'll be writing replies in the morning. G'night Fred."

"Night, Harry." With this, Fred leaned to the mirror, and said with a grin, "Mischief managed.", and the mirror cleared.

Harry went out to the kitchen, and quickly fixed himself a few bacon sandwiches, and got a couple of Butterbeers from the fridge. Picking up the plate and the bottles, along with a bag of crisps, he went back out to the living room, and settled on the couch. He looked up at the mirror and siad, "On." He spent a few minutes flicking through the various wizarding programs, before finding a sports channel. He spent most of the evening watching a regional championship Quadpot game. He didn't know the teams, but quite enjoyed the game as well as the commentary. The announcer sounded a lot like Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor who used to announce Quidditch games in Harry's first few years at school. After the game ended, he looked at the mirror and said, "Off." As the mirror cleared, he took the plate, as well as his empties back out to the kitchen. Once everything was cleaned up for the night, he turned out the lights, and headed into the bedroom. Once he had changed, he slipped between the covers and drifted off for the night.

A/N: I'd like to thank those who have reviewed this story, so far. I really, really appreciate the feedback, as well as the positive comments. When I signed on this morning and saw how many reviews I had already, I was amazed to tell the truth. I'm glad to hear that you like it so far.

Veilius: A very good point, concerning the timing. It was something I had intended to go back and correct, but forgot about until it was up and you pointed it out. A major no-brainer moment for me.

To everybody else, I plan on updating as often as circumstances allow. During the week, I usually don't get a lot of time to write, but I definitely will be doing a lot of it on the weekends. Thanks again for the kind words, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. I also have ideas for a few others. Not sure when I'll get to them, but I'm gonna try.


	5. Chapter 5: Letters From the Road

**Disclaimer: **Do we really need to go over this again? We do? Ok, here goes. Not mine, except the plot.

**Letters from the Road:**

Upon waking up the next morning, Harry took a nice long shower, to wake up for the day. As he dressed afterwards, he was thankful that the Twins had only included one enchanted mirror in the apartment. One thing he'd gotten a bit tired of at school was listening to the mirrors in the bathroom flirting with him, as he tried to get ready for classes in the morning. It was cute, the first couple of times, but almost every day for seven years? Thanks anyway. He rummaged through his trunk for a few minutes, to find his writing supplies. He took a quill, a bottle of ink, and some parchment out to the kitchen. Once he had finished his breakfast and cleaned everything up, he sat down and started writing his letters.

_Dear Molly,_

_The trip is going great, and yes, I'm getting plenty to eat. Thank you for asking._

_To be honest, I've always been very proud that you considered me family. As _

_far as I'm concerned you and Arthur, Ginny, and all the brothers are all the_

_family I need. The blood relations I have left (I don't think I need to mention _

_the name here) are most definitely not my family. Family are people who take_

_you into your hearts, not just their house. Family takes care of each other,_

_watches out for and over each other. They never did that. You did. You will be_

_my family until the day I die. Lily Potter is my mother, and I will always miss_

_and love her, but, privately, I have considered you my mum since my first_

_day at the Burrow. You took me into your heart, treated me like one of your_

_own, worried over me, and even gave me my first proper Christmas present._

_In my mind, that's the definition of a mum. I don't remember if I've ever thanked_

_you for that, so Thank You._

_It was great to hear about Arthur. It couldn't happen to a nicer, more deserving_

_man. I know he'll make the changes that need to be made at the Ministry._

_I think we all know there's a lot that needs to be done, but I have faith that he's_

_up to it. Please pass along my congratulations to him, and wish him luck for me._

_Also, let him know I have some ideas for how that money can be used, which_

_I'd like to get his opinion on, when I return. Please let him know that I will get in_

_touch with Albus Dumbledore when I get back, to discuss the other matter._

_It's not a big surprise to hear that Ginny was accepted to the Advanced Program._

_She's always been very smart, as well as caring. I was recently given some_

_extremely good advice about facing my feelings, and I'm starting to realize_

_that my feelings for her run deeper than I ever thought they did. I'm still not _

_quite sure what they are, but I hope to be able to work through that soon. She_

_deserves to know, one way or the other. I just hope she'll be patient with me,_

_while I do that. It really feels wierd to be saying that to her mum, but maybe _

_that's a sign of where my feelings lie. Merlin! Oh, well._

_As far as Remus and the Twins, they seem to have hired him on as a _

_consultant for the stores. What they're coming up with, I don't think I want_

_to know. By the way, you may want to give him a floo call, and find out about_

_the other bit of news he passed along in his letter to me. Let him know I _

_mentioned something, and he'll probably tell you all about it._

_I'd better wrap this up for now, as I still have a few letters to write, and a few_

_errands to run today._

_Love,_

_Harry _

That had turned out to be a bit more revealing than he had planned on, but Harry decided to leave it as is. It was long past time for him to stop hiding his feelings. He folded that letter and sealed it, setting it aside for later. Time to start another one.

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_It was brilliant hearing from you. The trip has been great so far! Just the drive _

_up here to New York was worth it, all on it's own. The scenery along the road has_

_been incredible. When they talk about open vistas, they really mean it. Just_

_the feeling of riding up the road on a motorcycle, with nothing around you,_

_except open space is almost indescribable. It's the closest thing you can get_

_to flying without a broom. I think even you would like it, Hermione._

_Ron, I finally saw a game of Quadpot last night. You're right. Those blokes_

_are complete nutters! I couldn't believe how close they stayed to the quaffle, _

_when they knew it was about to blow up. It was amazing. Fun to watch, but you'd_

_never catch me playing it.The bike's been working great, just purring along_

_like a kneazle. By the way, I picked up a book on Quadpot, with a lot of pictures_

_showing how nuts these people are. I think you'll like it. I hope everything went_

_well with your tryout. Let me know, ok?_

_'Mione, you were right about some of the historical sites over here, both muggle_

_and wizarding. You can't go an hour on the highway without seeing a scattering_

_of historical markers. It would probably take you about a week to drive from Boston_

_to New York. For reference, that's about what it would take most people to drive _

_across the country. You do know I'm teasing, right? By the way, I picked up a couple_

_of disposable wizarding cameras last night, so I'll get plenty of pictures._

_Time for me to get going for now, so I can get the rest of my letters written and get_

_out and start taking pictures. And Ron, have you asked her the big question yet?_

_Nice blush, the both of you. Bye for now._

_Love, _

_Harry_

Harry chuckled, imagining the reactions on both of their faces when they read the closing lines. Maybe it would give Ron the nudge he would need to finally propose to Hermione. He hoped so. More than anything in the world, he wanted to see his best friends happy. Sealing that one, he set it with the other one already done, and pulled another piece of parchment to him.

_Dear Remus,_

_It's great to hear that everything's turning around for you! And no, you didn't do a bad_

_job at all when you taught us DADA. You were brilliant, mate! It's about time things start_

_working for you._

_I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say anything before I left. I just had the feeling that _

_I needed to get away, and get some perspective on everything. I spent the past seven _

_years preparing myself to fulfill a prophecy made before I was born. The past few years_

_were filled with almost nothing but that preparation. There was never a real chance to _

_really relax, or to give some realistic thought to what would come next. For a long time,_

_I thought that I would want to be an Auror after school. At this point, however, like I told_

_Hermione before I left, I've seen enough of violence and Dark Magic, and everything_

_that goes with them, to last me a lifetime. I don't know what I'm going to do next with my_

_life, but I don't think that's it._

_Thanks for the tip about the gas guage. I'll definitely make sure I fill up before I leave the_

_city. The last thing I need is to run out of gas in the middle of nowhere. And yeah, that_

_sounds like something Padfoot would have done. He was a goofy mutt, but a lovable one._

_Most of the time, at any rate. You're right. I do miss him, too. Always will. I'm grateful to_

_you for being there to help me through that time. _

_Hmmm...was there anything else I needed to say before closing this? Let's see..._

_Oh, yes..._

_Of Course, I'll be your Best Man! I'm honored that you asked me, and will proudly stand_

_up with you on that day. Congratulations to you both. Remus, please give Tonks a hug_

_for me. Tonks, make sure you give him one back for me._

_Time to go for now. I still have one more letter to write today, before I head out. Talk to_

_you soon._

_Love to you both,_

_Harry _

He had decided at the last moment that he couldn't let Remus dangle, waiting for an answer to that particular question. He had considered it for a moment, but just couldn't do it.

_Dear Gin,_

_It was great to hear from you, and I don't mind you using Hedwig for the letter. I had _

_missed her. It really has been a great trip so far. You would love how open it is out_

_here. Maybe some time you could join me on a trip like this. I wish I would have_

_asked you to come along. It would be even more fun with someone along to share_

_it with._

_I miss you, too. This is the first time I've ever done something like this by myself,_

_and it feels kind of strange, like something's missing. We got so close over the past_

_couple years, with Ron and Hermione getting together, and the two of us spending_

_so much time together. You're the first person, after the two of them, that I've ever_

_felt this close to. You were there for me during the darkest days I've ever had, and_

_hopefully, will ever have. You will never know how much that means to me. I owe _

_you so much. If the truth be known, I probably owe you my sanity, and my life._

_What meant the most to me was knowing I had someone I could talk to, who _

_wouldn't judge me or anything I said. Someone who was willing to accept me for_

_myself, not what I was or what I represented to our world. Just knowing I could look_

_into your eyes and feel your soft touch to soothe me after one of my nightmares _

_was really the only thing that pulled me through, and allowed me to do what_

_needed to be done. Thank you._

_When I return home, I think we need to sit down for a long talk. There are a few_

_things I need to ask you, and they aren't the kind of things that I want to ask in_

_a letter._

_Your mum told me about your being accepted into the Advanced Program at_

_St Mungos. Congratulations! That's great! Not that it was a surprise. Not at all._

_I always knew you had the makings of a great healer. They've just proved me _

_right._

_By the way, you'll probably be getting an owl from Remus soon. He's going to be_

_asking you something. I won't say what it's about, because I don't want to ruin_

_the surprise. _

_I have to cut this short for now, so I can send all my letters off, and get out and take_

_some pictures for Hermione. I'll talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry sealed this last letter, and tied it along with the one for Molly to Hedwig's leg. He tied the letters for Remus and Hermione and Ron to Hermes' leg, and asked the two owls if they were ready to take the letters where they needed to go. "Hermes, take the one for Remus first, then go to your home to deliver the other. Hedwig, take your letters to the Burrow. I need you to stay there, unless somebody there needs to send me a letter. Ok?" Both owls gave him affectionate nips, as he walked them out through the store to the front door, releasing them into the air. He returned inside to grab one of the cameras, resealed the door to the apartment, and left for a walking tour of The Street.


	6. Chapter 6: Surprises

**Disclaimer: **Ok, just repeat after me, Not mine, no matter what that dream said last night. and erm...ferrets don't talk...even plot ferrets...they just giggle and bite...OW! Gerroff! Sheesh.

A/N: This chapter will be a bit different from the rest, as it will be focus more on the recipients of the letters Harry has sent out.

**Surprises:**

Hermes and Hedwig soared into the air to deliver the letters Harry had written, both secure in the knowledge that they were once again doing what they felt they were meant to do. Hedwig always loved spending time with her person (as she thought of him), and keeping watch over him. However, she also enjoyed the sense of purpose that having a letter or package to deliver gave her. She was just glad to see that he left the guilt and self-hatred of his past years behind him. After all, it just didn't become him.

A relatively short time later, with the magic peculiar to their kind, the two owls found themselves arriving over the British Isles. Hermes broke off over London, and spirraled down to arrive at an open window in the sitting room at 12 Grimmauld Place. Alighting on the coffee table in front of the couch where Remus Lupin sat with Nymphadora Tonks, he gave a short hoot, to let them know he was there. Remus started a bit, as he was engaged in a bit of a snog with his fiance, and wasn't expecting any distractions. He turned to see who had hooted at him, and smiled as he recognized the owl in front of him. "Hermes! Got some news from Ron and Hermione, have you?" He reached to take the letter with his name on it from the outstretched leg in front of him. The wizard was surprised to see that the writing on the envelope wasn't Hermione's neat script, or Ron's slightly messier one, but Harry's, instead. Before opening it, he said to the owl, "Stay here a moment, please." He went through to the kitchen to retrieve a couple of owl treats, and brought them back to give to Hermes, telling him, "I see you have another letter to deliver." Scratching the owl's head for a moment, "You'd better get on with it then." Hermes took to the air again and soared out the window, to rejoin Hedwig, and soar into the sky, off to the Burrow.

Tonks, looked at Remus, and asked "A letter from the happy couple?", referring to Ron and Hermione. Remus scrutinized the outside of the envelope and shook his head. "No, actually. Not unless one of them has started forging Harry's writing." Tonks asked "It's from Harry? Open it! See what it says!" Remus gave a slightly nervous laugh. The young witch might be a little past her mid-twenties already, but was so like a teenager at times. It was one of the things that had drawn him to her. "Alright, alright. Just give me a moment. Can you blame me if I'm just a bit anxious about what he might say?"

She gave his arm a quick squeeze in reassurance. "Of course, he'll say yes. Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know, Dora. I guess it just feels like everything that's happened lately, you agreeing to marry me, getting my old job back, the end of the bloody war, just seems so unreal. I keep feeling as if it's all just an incredibly good dream, and I'm going to wake up any moment and it'll all be gone."

A playful gleam came into Tonks' eyes just then, and she reached over and pinched Remus on the arm, quite hard. "Ow! What on earth was that for?" he demanded, rubbing his arm.

"Have you woken up yet? No? Well then, it looks as if you're not going to." A soft look replaced the gleam in her eyes. "If it is a dream, just enjoy it. I know I am. Heaven knows we deserve some happiness after everything we've both, hell, all of us have been through." Her eyes shifted to the still unopened letter in his hand. "Now open it. Please. I want to see what he says, too."

Remus turned his attention back to the envelope, and opened it. His eyes scanned the page, and he chuckled a bit as he reached the comments about Sirius. As he came to the final paragraph, he finally found what he was looking for. The last of the Marauders jumped to his feet and let out a huge whoop. "Yes! He said he'll do it!" He pulled Tonks up into his embrace. "He also said to do this.", and proceded to hug her like he'd never let her go.

As the young couple celebrated, two owls spirraled low over an unusual home just outside the village of Ottery St Catchpole. It wasn't a grand manor, but did have a quiet dignity to it, despite the quite obviously lived-in quality it also posessed. This was the Burrow, the home of the Weasley family. It had been the home to this family for more generations than anybody had bothered to keep track of. The way the house looked, an observer would have sworn that the only thing holding it up, and together, would have to be enough magic to rival that of all the wards surrounding Hogwarts.

The two owls flew in the kitchen window, landing on the large dining table. The four people sitting there having a cup of tea, turned to see them. Molly Weasley gave each the birds a piece of toast, while taking the letters from their legs. "Well, it looks like Harry wrote back to all of us." She handed the other two letters to their intended recipients. "Let's see what he has to say, why don't we."

The four of them opened their letters and started reading through them. Ron chuckled over what Harry has to say about Quadpot. "Nutters, the lot of them." he mumbled. He rolled his eyes a bit at the part of the letter directed to Hermione, laughing at Harry's assessment of how long it would take his fiance to make that drive. He told her, "He's got you pegged, love.", with a grin. She gave him a quick elbow in the ribs at that. As they reached the last few lines, they could each feel the blush creeping over their cheeks. After a moment, they looked at each other with small smiles, and Hermione murmured, "I guess he's got us both pegged." She gave her boyfriend a small kiss on the cheek, and sat back in her chair.

She folded the letter back up and laid it on the table, marveling at the changes Harry had made over the past few years. When she had first met him, he, as she had been, was very young. She remembered how shy he was, though very polite. Unlike Ron, he had taken pains not to say anything to anybody that would cause them to take offense. She also recalled how amazed he had seemed at the little spell she had done to repair his broken glasses. She had heard about the famous Harry Potter, from some of the other girls on the train. However, she had to conceal her shock when he said his name, and she realized that the quiet, self-effacing boy sitting across from her was the legend of the wizarding world that the train was buzzing about. Later on, after she, Ron, and Harry had become best friends, she saw her friend start to go through a host of changes. She saw, along the way, the true Gryffindor courage that quickly became his hallmark. Along with that, she also saw the other changes in him. A lot of them had worried her, because she saw what all of it was doing to him. When he started sinking into despair at the end of fourth year, and especially after the disaster that was fifth year, she genuinely thought they would lose him. He had withdrawn so far from everybody, and wouldn't allow anybody to get close to him. He was trying to protect his friends, thinking that, if he kept them at arm's length or more, they wouldn't get hurt, in the conflict to come. Thankfully, Ginny had finally broken through to him, and made him realize that, despite what he thought, they were all targets for the Dark. Ron, due to the fact that his whole family were well known as opponents of the Dark Lord and his followers. Hermione would have been a target in her own right, as she was the most powerful witch of her year, and muggle-born to boot, and Voldemort couldn't risk her getting further involved. Ginny was a definite threat to him, because of the link she had with him, and the knowledge she had of him, due to the events in the Chamber, during her first year. It had taken a while, but Ginny had finally gotten Harry to listen to reason, and he had started open back up to them, starting with telling them about that damnable prophecy, made by Sybill Trelawney. That had all but opened the floodgates, and soon, they were back to being an active part of each other's lives. The biggest change was that Ginny was now a part of that group, and knew everything that went on. Ginny was the one who had pulled Harry back from the abyss, and there was no way she was going to let him go back. That had been the start of a healing process for Harry, and had bound the four of them even more tightly together. When Hermione and Ron had started to realize their feelings for each other, they had worried how he would react to their developing relationship. They needn't have worried.

One night, when a study session between the couple had turned into a snogging session, they heard a throat being cleared. Startled, they both turned toward the stairs, only to see Harry leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "It's about bloody time you two figured it out. You've been driving the rest of us mad, lately. Honestly." Tentatively, Hermione had gotten up from the couch and approached him. "You're not upset about this? We had no idea how to tell you."

Harry had looked at her with a slight frown and said, "Well, just a little bit. I mean, Seamus won the pool. I was off by almost a week. That's five Galleons I'll not see again. The git's going to be insufferable for some time to come." The last was said with a rueful shake of his head, and she could now see the glint in his emerald eyes that said that he was teasing.

Hermione said, "Listen you..." and made as if to slug him. Harry pulled her into a hug and told her, "Mione, I'm just glad to see that you two are happy together." Walking over to where Ron still sat in shock, he told him, "You just make sure you take care of her. At least as much as she'll let you." Ron had stood up to shake his friend's outstretched hand. Harry pulled him into a quick hug. "Just remember, hurt her and you answer to me. If she leaves anything for me to get to, that is." They had grinned at each other in understanding.

As the relationship between Ron and Hermione had developed, Harry and Ginny had spent a lot more time on their own. Ginny had discovered the Marauder's Map and the fact that Harry had an invisibility cloak, and proven that she was truly the sister of Fred and George. She had seen the prank potential for these two items, and immediately started planning things to do with them. In the next year, she and Harry had pulled some pranks that had made most of what even the Twins had done pale in comparison, with the exception of their final dramatic exit. Nobody would ever be able to top the swamp, without destroying a large part of the school. The only thing that truly amazed Hermione was the fact that, with the possible exceptions of Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, nobody had seemed to twig to the fact of just who was pulling these pranks.

By the end of the of seventh year, with the final confrontation looming on the horizon, Harry had come to a point where he had accepted what he would have to do. While he hadn't liked it, and definitely hadn't looked forward to it, he had at least accepted the neccessity of it, and had known that he would have the support of his friends, as he entered the final battle. It was a bloody time, and everybody involved was forced to do things that they would never have imagined otherwise. They had lost all too many friends, who would never be forgotten. They had also, by working together, quite literally saved the world from one of the most evil creatures to ever walk the earth. A slightly dramatic way to look at it, some would say, but also absolutely factual.

Ron nudged Hermione, and she looked up, as he looked toward the mother and daughter sitting at the other end of the table, reading their own letters. Molly had a slightly shell-shocked look on her face, with a couple of tears rolling down from the corners of her eyes. At the same time, she had a proud, happy look on her face. She sniffed loudly, folding her letter and tucking it into the pocket of her apron.

As Molly bustled around gathering up the tea things from the table to take to the sink, she thought over what Harry had said in his letter. She was as proud of him as if he really was her own. To think that he actually thought of her as his mum! She hadn't known Lily well, but what she did know of her made it that much more of an honor to be compared favorably to her. Molly offered up a silent prayer, hoping that Lily knew how good of a man her son had become. She rather thought that his mother would be at least as proud of him as she was, even apart from everything he'd accomplished. Harry had grown into a very honorable, respectable, and handsome young man. She was amazed at the feelings he had expressed in his letter. Certainly, she had known that the waters within him ran deep, but had never known him to actually express any of it. This looked like a good sign for Harry and her daughter. She knew that Ginny's crush had indeed ended years earlier, only to be replaced by a genuine love and respect for the man Harry had become, not just the legend of the Boy Who Lived. She had also seen the look on his face when he was around her little girl, the protectiveness that he probably didn't even realize he was exhibiting. Molly knew that he would go to the ends of the earth for Ginny. She just hoped that he would realize it soon, as well. She saw the speculative, slightly hopeful look on Ginny's face as she read her own letter, and fairly itched to know what was in it.

Ginny read through her letter from Harry, seeing what he had written, not daring to believe it. Did this mean what she thought it might? What she hoped for? Her heart lept for joy as she read. She thought to herself, "Down, girl! He hasn't actually said it. He hasn't said the 'L' word." Yet, at the same time, she couldn't help but hope. After the embarassment she had suffered in the wake of the fiasco on Valentine's day in her first year, she had made a decision that she would do everything she could to quash that ridiculous crush. No more elbow in the butter dish for her, thank you very much. As she slowly rid herself of that crush, however, a strange thing had happened. The more she saw of him, how he treated other people around him, his courage, the joy he had in flying, the more she came to realize that she was genuinely falling in love with him. Harry, not the legend, not the hope of the wizarding world. She saw how gentle he could be, how true he was, and how fiercely he would come to the defense of those he considered friends. She had pushed these feelings savagely back when he had needed somebody to bring him back from the brink. She thought that those were the darkest days of her life, even worse than her first year. She really, genuinely loved him now, and it had torn her heart to pieces to see him that way. He thought that he had nobody to turn to, that he had to deal with all of this, and with Voldemort all by himself. When she had finally broken through to him, shown him that his friends would stand with him, no matter what he said or did, her heart had soared when she saw the first smile in a long time touch his emerald eyes. That was the first time she had seen life in them, in entirely too long. He was still near the edge, but she was able to slowly draw him back, with the help of Ron and Hermione. That smile, and every one since, had made everything worthwhile. Seeing the sparkle in those green eyes was the only 'Thank You' she would ever need. Anything else he was willing to give would just be the topping. With the words in his letter, she allowed herself a spark of hope that there could be something more. It would be interesting to find out what this talk would be all about, when he returned. Folding the letter up, she looked up to see her mother giving her a little grin. Raising an eyebrow at her mother, Ginny got up and walked upstairs to put her letter away. As she passed Hermione, she saw the look on the older girl's face, and knew there would be questions later. Now, if she just knew what the answers would be...


	7. Chapter 7: Wandering

**Disclaimer: **The usual, don't own any it, yadda yadda yadda....

**Wandering:**

After releasing the owls to take their letters back home, Harry went back inside for a moment, to pocket one of the cameras, and sealed the door to the apartment on his way out, with a whispered "Mischief Managed." As he walked toward the front of the store, Reggie saw him and asked, "Well, what did you think of the apartment? Up to standards and all that?" with a grin. Harry replied, "It's great! A guy could really get used to that sort of thing."

"Well, you know it's yours whenever you need it. You and the Twins are the only ones who have access to it, aside from the house-elf that comes over to clean and stock it."

Harry was surprised at this. "I thought that house-elves were frowned upon here, that that sort of thing had ended long ago in the States."

Reggie smiled. "Well, this little guy is apparently an exception to a lot of rules. He's free, and wears some of the most godawful ugly clothes I've ever seen. All of them at once, I think, too. What was his name? Dibby? Dabby? Something like that, at any rate." He broke off as he saw Harry with his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly. "Something wrong, Harry"" He looked concerned now.

Harry pulled his hands away from his face, and Reggie could now see that he had been laughing. "That would be Dobby. It's a long story. Why doesn't it surprise me, that he would be the one to take care of my place?" Shaking his head in bemused disbelief, he started walking towards the front of the store. "Reggie, I'm going out for a while. It's been requested that I take some pictures around here before I head out. I'll be back later. Oh, by the way, did you get the message to get rid of the disguise kits?"

Reggie let out a belly laugh. "Yes, we did. I heard about the threat you made to the Twins over that. Don't worry, though. They were never intended to be sold. They were spelled so that only you, or an employe could see them, and even if somebody did manage to pick one up, the price tags had such a ridiculously high price on them that nobody would ever buy it. A thousand Galleons if I remember right. They said the amount had some significance on it's own."

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. "Yes, but it's another long story. Maybe some night, we'll have to get the two of them over here, along with a few other friends, and you can hear some of those stories. Make sure you've got a couple of bottles of Firewhiskey handy. That'll be some thirsty work. For now, I'd better go get a start on those pictures." With a grin, he shook Reggie's hand and walked out the door.

The first place Harry wanted to get some pictures of was the Owl Post. He took a few snaps of the main entrance from across the street, so that he could show the sheer size of the place. It really was huge. That done, he decided to go in and get a picture or two of the local delivery area. He could hardly wait to see the look on Ron's face, when the red-head saw a room full of Scopes owls, all zipping, flitting, and darting back and forth. A picture like that out to be good for a lot of laughs, when Ron saw it.

He thought he'd get a few pictures of the bookstore he'd stopped at the day before, Magical Mysteries. After getting some pictures of that shop, he continued down the street, taking pictures of traffic as it passed by. Arthur would love seeing the variety of different enchanted vehicles that traveled the streets here. There were family cars, sports cars, motorcycles, cargo vans, and almost anything else you could imagine. Harry even caught sight of an old pale blue Ford Anglia. He did a doubletake at that. It was a bit of a flashback to see that. The last time he'd seen one of those, it was busily working it's way back into the Forbidden Forest, and hadn't been seen since.

As he continued down The Street, Harry watched the people around him. He saw young couples, some obviously in love, strolling down the sidewalk, window shopping. He watched one couple sadly peering through the window at a jewelry shop. The girl, a pretty blonde, pulled her boyfriend inside. As Harry watched from outside, the couple approached the counter. The jeweler inside obviously knew them. Before they even reached the counter, the older man already had one particular ring out, and resting on the glass. The girl tried it on. She was clearly in raptures over that ring. Her boyfriend, a lean young man with dark hair, leaned on the counter, watching her. His love for her was written all over his face, as was the disappointment that he couldn't afford it now. Harry took some pictures of the shop, making sure the couple was in the frame. As he put his camera away for the moment, the couple turned around, and walked out the door, and down the avenue. Harry came to a decision, and walked into the store. "May I help you?", asked the old man behind the counter.

"Yes. This might sound like a strange question, but how well do you know the couple that was just in here?"

The jeweler replied, "Loni and Chuck? I know them quite well. I went to school with both of her parents. The two of them are probably the best thing that ever happened to each other. It's just too bad he can't afford that ring. He wants to propose, but hasn't been able to save enough to get it for her yet. With the job he has right now, it'll be quite a while." He shrugged. "Maybe once he finishes college, and can get a better job. Why do you ask?"

Harry thought for a moment, then asked, "Do you accept Gringott's charge accounts?"

The older man grinned and said, "I'd have to go out of business if I didn't."

"I'd like to pay for the ring she was looking at. The next time they come in, slip it to him as they leave, and let them know it's taken care of, ok?"

The man looked at him curiously, asking, "May I ask why you would do that? It doesn't sound like you know them at all."

"They remind me of a couple I know back home. They started out with very little except love. I owe them more than I can ever repay. I think that this is something they would approve of, even if they wouldn't allow me to do it for them. Where is your charge plate?"

The jeweler pulled out the plate, still looking a bit sceptical. "Here it is. The price is..."

Harry had held up his hand, stopping the older man. "I don't need to know." As he signed his named on the plate, the jeweler's eyes widened as he realized who his customer was. "Just go ahead and run the charge. I trust you. Just remember, I will be checking my statement, so keep it reasonable, alright?"

"Of course, Mr Potter. Was there anything you were looking for yourself? Maybe there's a special young lady in your own life?"

Harry started to say no, but stopped himself. "What do you have in necklaces? Maybe something with emeralds and rubies."

A half hour later, Harry walked back out of the shop with a small wrapped package. In the box was a delicate gold chain, with a platinum pendant, set with a two perfect stones. One was a ruby, and the other was an emerald, set inside each end of a small infinity symbol. He thought it would be the perfect gift for Ginny.

After leaving the shop, it was time to find a place to get some lunch. He found a small resturaunt down a sidestreet, called Papa Charlie's. It was an italian place. As the waitress seated him at a table, he took a look around. The place was decorated in rich earth tones, with deeply varnished wood paneling and furnishings, and bronze sconces on the walls. After he had ordered a plate of spaghetti and garlic bread, he heard a familiar voice.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Harry turned around to see who it was, and saw the friendly face of Oliver Wood heading his way. Harry waved him to a seat.

"How are you, Oliver? I haven't seen you in a long time. What have you been up to? Weren't you and Katie Bell going out?

"Yeah. We got married about two years ago, after she was injured, just outside Hogsmeade. It was that Death Eater attack. Remember that?"

Harry shook his head, thinking back. "Yeah. I remember that one all too well. We lost Moody and Dean that day. What have you been doing since then? Besides getting married, that is."

"Well, I've been coaching a Quadpot team down in South Carolina, the Dragons. I had a owl from my mum a couple days ago. She sent me a copy of the Dailey Prophet, with an article about the war being finally over. I was glad to see that, I can tell you that. I wasn't surprised, though, when I saw it was all down to you. Good job there, mate."

Harry replied, "Well, it wasn't all me, by any stretch of imagination. There were a lot of people working for that, and a lot that were lost. I'm just glad it's all over. Now, we can all get on with our lives."

"So what do you have planned now? Gonna go play pro Quidditch? They said on the wizarding wireless earlier today that Ron Weasley was accepted to the Cannons this morning. Hopefully, you can manage to get on a better team." said Oliver, shaking his head over Ron's choice of teams.

"I'm not really sure, Oliver. For now, I'm taking the opportunity to do a little traveling. I've got a lot to sort out lately, as far as what's next." He turned pensive. "I spent so long preparing for this war, now it's over, I'm at loose ends, I guess."

Oliver gave Harry a searching look. "Where are you going from here? Any plans?"

"Not really. I'll probably head up the coast a while. Why?"

"Well, there's a place I think you might want to see. It's out Route 25A, not far from Smithtown. It's called Callahan's Place. If there's anybody who could use a place like that, it's you." The last was followed with a nod, almost as if he was confirming it to himself.

"Callahan's Place? What is it? It sounds like some kind of bar. Something special about it?"

Oliver replied, "You could say that. I don't want to say anymore about it. I don't want to give you the wrong idea about it. Just check it out. If you don't like the place, then keep heading up the coast. If nothing else, it's a great place to have a drink. I think you'll like it."

"Okay, I'll check it out. I'm not sure what the big deal is about a bar though." Harry shrugged.

Oliver said, "I hope you do. Good luck in figuring it all out. It looks like your food is coming. I'll leave you to it." He stood up to go.

Harry stood up as well, to shake Oliver's hand. "Take care of yourself, Oliver. Give Katie a kiss for me." and sat back down to enjoy his meal.

After he finished, Harry crossed over to the other side of The Street, to continue taking pictures of the businesses and homes he saw along the way. He saw many familiar shops, such as Honeydukes, Zonkos, Flourish & Blotts, Madame Malkins, a few others. After a while, he decided to head back down to WWW. As he walked in the door, he asked Reggie where he could take the camera around here to get the pictures developed.

Reggie asked. "May I see that?" After it was handed over, he pointed to the bottom of the camera. "See that button there? All you have to do is hold it down for five seconds, and the pictures come out the side, already finished. It just stores them until you're ready to look at them. Then take the camera to where you bought it, and you'll get your deposit back. Neat little device, actually." He handed it back to Harry.

"Ok, thanks. I think I'll head back into the apartment for the night. It's been a long day, and I want to get an early start tomorrow."

"Taking off on us, are you? Where are you headed from here?"

Harry replied, "Yeah, I am. I think I'll head on up the coast. I ran into a friend from school earlier today. He told me that, on my way, I should check out a bar out on 25A, Callahan's Place. Know anything about it?"

"Intimately, Harry. Best prices I've ever seen for drinks and they don't seem to get a lot of the useless jokers that most bars get. Definitely worth a stop. Once you get about a mile past Smithtown, watch for it on the right. There's no neon, just a wooden sign hanging above the door. I think you'll like it a lot."

"It sounds like I'll have to check it out. Well, I think I'll head back to the apartment. Have a good night."

"You too, Harry. If I don't see you in the morning, take care of yourself."

"Thanks for everything, Reggie. This place is brilliant."

"The way I hear it, Harry, we should be thanking you for everything, including our jobs." Reggie raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Well, I gave the Twins a hand when they started the first shop, but everything since then is all down to them."

"If you say so, Harry. Good night then."

"Night, Reggie."

Once Harry was settled into the apartment for the night, he had the camera spit out the pictures, so he could leaf through them tonight. He looked again at the picture of the young couple at the jewelry store, sure that he'd done the right thing there.

Harry spent the rest of the evening watching an English Quidditch match on the Wizard's Telly. The Hollyhead Harpies easily beat the Chudley Cannons, 250 to 100. Harry shook his head again at his best friend's new employers, and went off to bed for the night.


	8. Chapter 8: Last day on The Street

**Disclaimer: **None of this is mine, except for the rather strange idea I had to combine 2 of my favorite fictions. Harry and friends all belong to the talented and lovely JK Rowling, and the denizens of Callahan's Saloon and Lady Sally's are creations of the equally talented, yet not quite as lovely Spider Robinson.

**A/N: **I meant to add a note onto the previous chapter, but once I had finished writing it, I was so relieved that the plot ferrets had finally let go that I forgot all about it. Just a couple of things I wanted to mention, before I get on to actually writing more.

As I read back through this, I realize that a few things weren't made as clear as they should have been. The main issue is the time frame. Harry started his trip about a week after the initial scene in chapter 1. He had things that needed to be arranged, before he could take off on the trip, but I was pretty sure you wouldn't want to wade through all that boring stuff (ie, packing, paperwork, travel agents, prepping the bike to be ridden again).

Also, as I have never visited the part of the East coast that provides the locations for this story, I've left travel times fairly vague. I simply don't know how long it would take to drive from Boston to New York city, not to mention some of the other locales that will be described here.

GiGiFanFic, Xayne, and Rachel132: Thank you so much for the multiple reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far. I've tried to make it as interesting and enjoyable as possible. It's good to know I've achieved some small measure of success in this. By the way, Jeanne, there will be a few more chapters, to say the least, so that wish is granted, as well as one other, I think. Also, I'm glad you like the way I've written Harry. I'd like to think that, by the time the war comes to it's ultimate conclusion, he would have developed a degree of emotional maturity on a par with his powers and abilities. Otherwise, in my opinion, he wouldn't be capable of doing what he needs to do.

To the others who have reviewed, thank you, again. I really appreciate the feedback, as well as the nice comments.

Now, on with the story.

**Last day on The Street:**

Harry climbed out of bed the next morning around seven AM, amazed at the fact that the nightmares that had plagued him since he could remember seemed to be steadily decreasing in number, strength, and vividness. Simply put, ever since he had defeated Voldemort in the final battle, he had many more good dreams than bad, and the bad ones weren't the kind that would jolt him from slumber with a scream. He knew that he would always remember those who had fallen, as he hoped the rest of the wizarding world would. It was when the dark days of tyrants like Voldemort, Grindelwald, and others were forgotten that the way seemed to open for another of their ilk. Harry was reminded of a quote from a prominent muggle; "Those who would forget the lessons of the past are doomed to repeat it." It was in this contemplative mood that Harry made his way to the shower, to wake up and get ready for the day.

After his shower, he stood in front of the mirror, trying to get his jet black hair to behave. It was then that he noticed something he hadn't until now. His lightning bolt shaped scar, long his most indentifying feature, had actually started to fade. He had no doubt that some remnent of it would always remain, but, with luck, maybe he wouldn't have to worry as much in the future about it being the only thing people saw as they looked at him. He realized that this may sound a silly concern compared to some, but it had been such a huge part of the legend of The Boy Who Lived, and he was glad that he might have some chance of leaving that behind. He just dreaded seeing what new legends would be born out of his defeat of Voldemort. Merlin only knew what new nickname the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly would hang on him now. He shuddered to think of it.

Once he was dressed, Harry repacked everything in his trunk and headed out to the kitchen, to make a quick breakfast. After eating, he went back out to the living room, to contact the Twins, and let them know that he was heading back out on the road. He walked up to the mirror, and said, "Gred and Forge." As the mists in the mirror cleared, he heard a voice call out, "Oi! Fred! Harry's calling! Let Angie handle the counter for a bit!" A moment later, both brothers were visible.

"Harry! How's it going, mate? Just can't get enough of us, eh? The curse of being irresistable, I guess."

Harry shook his head with a grin for these two. They had almost never failed to get a smile out of him. "Actually, I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving the city, today. It's time for me to hit the road again. Also, I wanted to let you know that you're off the hook for the disguise kits. I had a long talk with Reggie yesterday. A thousand Galleons, eh? Hell of a price."

"How could you ever doubt us? Wait. Scratch that." A sudden grin appeared. "We know how you could. We would doubt us, if we were you. We thought the price sounded fairly appropriate, partner. So where are you headed from there?"

"Well, I've heard about a place that's apparently not far from here that sounds very interesting. A place called Callahan's Bar. It sounds intriguing. So far, I've had it recommended to me by two people, who say that it sounds just the place for me."

The Twins shared a look that almost apeared to be one of relief. Curious, that. George spoke in earnest, "Harry, believe us when we say that we wholeheartedly recommend Callahan's. Mike Callahan is an old friend of Dad's, and his wife, Sally, is somehow, don't ask us how, related to us. Of course, to listen to Mum when she gets the Family Book out, so is every redhead in the UK and the colonies, past and present. It really does get a bit confusing, at times, keeping track of our family."

Fred said, "Yeah, mate. It's gotten to the point now where we're almost afraid to date other redheads. Might turn out to be related, and that would be bloody sick."

Harry nodded at this, "I can see how that could be a problem. I know what kind of genetic problems can occur in muggle families with marrying too close to kin. I don't even want to imagine what would happen with magic mixed in there."

George gave a speculative look, "You know, that would go a long way to explaining the Malfoys and Blacks."

"You might have a point there, George. There's got to be a reason why they were such total idiots when it came to the Dark Arts."

Harry heard a voice in the background. "Fred! George! Where are you, you prats?" He laughed, recognizing Ginny's voice at once. George called out, " Ginny! back here in the office!" Harry could heard her approaching the office. He saw her face in the mirror and said. "Hi Gin! How are you?"

Ginny started, not expecting to hear his voice, knowing that he was nowhere near Diagon Alley. Whirling toward the mirror, she asked, "Harry? Where are you?"

Harry's spirits soared at the tone of her voice. She sounded like she wished he was close. At that moment, so did he. It was just so good to see her face. "Right now, I'm still in New York, in the apartment in the store. You should see this apartment. It's great! I'm leaving the city today and getting back on the road." At this, he broke off for a moment and asked the Twins if he and Ginny could talk in private. Fred and George traded a knowing look, and with a minimum of teasing, left the room. He watched Ginny usher them out, and place a silencing charm on the door.

"Is something wrong, Harry?", Ginny asked, with a look of concern on her face.

"No, nothing's wrong, Gin. I just didn't want them listening in, and teasing you later on. I know how they get."

Ginny grinned, and Harry felt his heart stop, just for a moment. He would do anything, even go up against another Dark Lord, just to see that smile. He hadn't realized until just now, how hard he was falling for her. "Ummm...Did you get my letter?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I did. You said some of the nicest things in there, Harry. You mean a lot to me, too. You always have. You're the best friend I've ever had. I have to tell you, though, I almost wish I hadn't read it at the table, in front of Ron and Hermione. They were giving me some awful strange looks, by the time I'd finished. I just couldn't believe you wrote some of that. It was so unlike anything you'd ever written before. It was nice." Ginny mentally kicked herself, hard. She thought to herself, 'Nice? Ginevra Weasley, you idiot! He expresses more in a letter to you than he ever has, and you say it's 'Nice?' Argh! You twit!' Changing the subject slightly, she asked "By the way, what did you say in your letter to mum? By the time she finished it, she was sniffling and tearing up. She looked like she'd won the National Lottery or something."

Harry gave a small laugh, and said, "I just wanted to clear up a thing or two, and make sure she knew just how much I appreciated everything your family, and she, have done for me over the years. I just told her I consider her to be as much my mum as Lily Potter. She, along with the rest of you, took me in and took care of me. She's said things over the past couple of years, indicating that she thinks she failed me in some way, by not seeing how truly bad my life with the Dursleys really was. I just wanted her to know that she hadn't. Being a part of your family, I believe, was the only thing that helped me get through a big part of the past few years. If I hadn't had the support of you and your family, I would have just given up, so many times." He shuddered. "I just don't think I would have gotten through everything, otherwise."

Ginny was stunned. Even with all of the confidences they had shared since they had known each other, this was the most that he had ever opened up to her, or anyone else, for all she knew. "You said you thought of her as 'mum'? No wonder she looked the way she did. Harry, she's always said she couldn't more proud of you than if you'd been her own. You should have seen her after reading that letter. She looked like she could've flown to Diagon Alley without a broom. I think she was actually happier than the day the Twins moved into their own place. You remember how happy she was that day." Ginny laughed at the memory.

The young wizard smiled and said, "Yeah I do. That was a prety good party she threw that day. The only thing I regret is that I didn't tell her any of that earlier. I've realized lately that I can't keep holding in my feelings about the people I care for. I need to let them know how I feel. Speaking of that, like I mentioned in my letter to you, I think we need to have a talk when I get home. Would you like to go out for dinner some night after I get back? You can make reservations anywhere you want..." His voice trailed off, not sure how this would be recieved.

Ginny's face lit up at his question. "That sounds great! There's a new place that just opened in Diagon Alley, that I've been really wanting to try." Her grin turned a bit mischievous at this. "The waiting list has already got up over a month, to get a table there. I think I'll just tell them it's for Harry Potter, and see what happens to that list."

Harry laughed at the look on her face as she said this. "You do that, Gin. If I have to deal with all the fame and all the stuff that goes with it, I might as well use it to my advantage once in a while."

"Too right, Harry. Oh, speaking of fame, have you heard the latest?" This last was asked with an ironic lift of an eyebrow.

Harry groaned. "Oh no...what now?"

Ginny turned and picked up a magazine from the desk. "Just this.", she said with a laugh. On the cover of the magazine was a picture of Harry, taken on the day of the Leaving Feast after his seventh year at Hogwarts. Below the picture, in lurid red script was the headline, "Witch Weekley's Most Eligible Bachelor of the Century!" Underneath this was a promise of a sixteen page color photo spread, with pictures of him, and nobody else. Ginny smiked and started paging through the magazine, saying, "Some of these pictures are actually quite good.' Her cheeks gained a pink tinge as she leafed through. "Though I really have to wonder how they got these six of you from the locker room." She laughed to see the flaming blush that was raging on his face at this point. "Don't worry, Harry. None of the important bits are showing.", she teased, with a giggle. "Pity, that." That was said in an offhand way, and her cheeks turned almost as red as her hair, as she realized the last was said out loud.

The two of them talked for a while longer, about Ron getting accepted as Keeper for the Cannons, the upcoming wedding (Ginny had accepted as Maid of Honor), her plans for school, and other, less important things. A while later, the young witch glanced at the clock, and said, "Harry, it's been wonderful talking like this, but I'd better get going. Mum's just going to have kittens if I don't finish my errands and get back home, soon. You know how she is."

"Yes I do. Give her and Hermione my love, please, and tell everyone else I said hi."

"Ok, Harry. You take care of yourself, and keep in touch, okay?"

"I will, and you do the same. Talk to you soon."

With that, Harry touched the mirror with his wand, and said quietly, "Mischief Managed.", and watched the mirror change again. He went into the bedroom to make sure there was nothing he'd left behind. He reduced his trunk to pocket size and put it away. He took a quick look through the apartment to make sure everything was in order, and stepped to the door. As he stepped through into the store, he sealed the door and turned to leave. Upon reaching the front door, Reggie was coming in to open up for the day. Reggie shook his hand, and asked "Off then?"

Harry replied, "Yes, I think I'd better get going. What's the easiest way to drive out of here?" As he asked this, he took the old Triumph motorbike out of his pocket, and set it on the ground. He restored it to full size.

Reggie gave the bike an appreciative look, and said, "Well, your best bet would be Apothecary Row, just a couple of streets down on the right. You only need to go a couple blocks down that one, and you'll be back in muggle New York. Just watch out for the traffic out there. It's rotten at this time of day."

Harry thanked him for the advice, put his helmet on, started the bike, and pulled out onto The Street, to begin the next part of his journey.


	9. Chapter 9: Margaritaville

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Still not mine. The plot ferrets seem to have taken up permanent residence around my ankle. Anybody have some Bactine handy?

**A/N:** This chapter will be from Ginny's point of view.

**Margaritaville:**

Ginny said goodbye to the Twins, and left their shop, making her way down to the new resturaunt in Diagon Alley. Margaritaville had just opened a few days ago. Apparently, Lee Jordan had taken a trip to Key West the summer after he'd graduated Hogwarts, and had fallen in love with the atmosphere down there. Listening to the muggle radio stations on the way down, he had heard a song called Margaritaville, and had seen it almost come to life, as he reached the southernmost island in the chain. Simply put, he was entranced by it. After a few days there, he'd had a chance to meet Jimmy Buffett, the singer who had recorded the song that, now, simply wouldn't leave his head. Much to his surprise, he found out that Jimmy, as he prefered to be called, was actually a wizard. In retrospect, it seemed obvious. Seriously, how else could a song just lodge itself in there, with no magic involved? After the two talked, they had decided to open a branch of the famous singer's beach bar in Diagon Alley. Lee had purchased the property shortly after his return, but decided to wait to open. It would be better to open after everything was over with, when people would be in need of a place to just kick back and relax. He had spent much of the intervening time preparing, trandforming the inside of the building so that it looked like you really were sitting at the shore, watching the waves roll in. You could even smell the sea. He had even approached Arthur Weasley, to find out what would be needed to allow muggle appliances to run off of magic. As Arthur's favorite hobby was anything to do with electricity, it wasn't exactly an arduous process. Before long, he had the place outfitted with jukeboxes, televisions, and a host of other things that weren't usually seen in the wizarding world. Approximately an hour after it opened, it became 'The' place to go. In truth, the waiting list for a table was probably closer to three months. Luckily, she had an 'In' at the place, with the fact that the owner was best friends with the Twins. Ginny walked in the door, and straight up to the bar, "Lee!"

"Ginny, love!" He jumped over the bar, and wrapped her in a hug, spinning her around. "How's my favorite little sister?"

"Now Lee, you don't have any sisters, and if you don't get your hands off my bum, I'll hex you into next week." She smiled as she said this, to remove the sting from the comment. The two of them had flirted back and forth like this ever since she could remember, but she knew for a fact that he was very in love with his wife, Anna. She envied the couple their close relationship, and still harbored the faint hope that she might have the same thing with Harry some day. Ginny put on her best puppy-dog eyes, and said, "I need to ask you a favor."

He said, "Ginny, not the eyes...anything but the eyes...What can I do for you, dear?"

"Well, Harry's on a trip over in the States right now, but, I got to talk to him this morning, and he wants to go out to dinner with me when he gets back. I thought that there would be no better place to go than this. Would it be possible to get in when he gets home?"

"Dinner? The two of you? That's great! Anything you want, and it'll be on the house. I know how long you've wanted this." Lee was one of a very small number of people who knew what Ginny's true feelings for Harry still were, and hoped that things would work out for her.

"I don't know, Lee. I really don't. He said that he wants to have a long talk when he returns, but he wouldn't give me many hints as to what it's about. He's not really sure when he'll be back, from the sound of it. He did say before he left that the reason for the trip was to sort out his feelings. Regarding what, he didn't say."

"Well, good luck, love. You know I wish you nothing but the best. All I can say is that he's a fool, if he doesn't get the hint soon. As to the table, just try to let me know a day or so in advance, and I'll have everything ready for you."

"Thank you so much, Lee. You're a dear. I'd better go now, or mum will just go spare. I'll let you know, ok?"

Lee gave her a quick hug and a kiss of the cheek and said, "Too right. You take care, and tell your mum I said hi."

Ginny headed down the street to complete the errands Molly had asked her to run that day. As she went about them, she thought about the conversation she'd had with Harry. She was still amazed at what he had said in his letter, not to mention the few hints that he had dropped when she talked to him. She was puzzling over all of this when she returned home, later that day. As she was putting things away, she turned to her mother.

"I talked to Harry today, over the mirror at the Twins' shop. He told me some of what he told you in your letter."

"Oh really, dear? What did he tell you?" Molly had a look on her face that said she wasn't quite sure how much she should say to her daughter.

"He told me what he said about how he felt about you and our family. That he thought of you as his mum, and how he values being a part of our family. He also said that he wanted to talk with me when he gets back." She paused for a moment, considering. "Mum, do you think I'm crazy to think there might be a chance for Harry and me to get together?"

"Not at all, dear! I think there's every chance it could happen! You know that I will be happy for you no matter what, as long as you're happy. I would also be thrilled to have Harry as an official part of our family. I have so considered him one of mine, since he came here that first time. I just wish I would have known what was going on when he was living with those people. If I had known, I would have been right on Albus, you know. It still makes my blood boil to think of the way they treated him! Why, I've got half a mind to sic the Twins on them!" She looked up, as she heard Ginny give a small giggle. "What could possibly be funny about that?" She now had her hands on her hips, and was giving her daughter the look that had quelled the Twins, many times.

"No, Mum. That's not it. It's just that I think the Twins have anticipated you. They've been in some pretty deep consultations with Remus, lately, developing a new product line. You knew that, right?" Molly gave a nod, and Ginny continued. "Well, I think that the majority of the new line is inspired by a desire for revenge on the Dursleys. I know that there has been some pretty intensive testing lately, but I don't think it's exactly been of the "Informed Consent" variety."

The two women burst into great gales of laughter, prompting Hermione to ask what was going on, as she walked in, arm in arm with Ron. By the time they had explained, all four were wiping away tears of laughter. A short time later, two very confused Weasley Twins got an invitation to dinner. When they arrived, they were amazed to find that their mother had a wealth of suggestions for new products, with the only condition being that the only testing was to be done on a certain couple living at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, along with their pig-like son.


	10. Chapter 10: Callahan's

**Disclosure:** Eh, it really wasn't that good of a movie. I mean, I like Michael Douglas, but...Huh? Wrong disclosure? Oh, sorry about that. Still not mine. I guess that's what I get for trying a diversion...

**Callahan's:**

At about the same time as the Weasley clan was sitting down to dinner at the Burrow, Harry Potter pulled into a gravel parking lot just past Smithtown, New York. The cars that were in the lot looked like they were parked by a bunch of distracted dyslexic cats. He parked the old bike near the door, put his helmet away, and took his sunglasses off. The young man took a good look at the outside of the building. It didn't look like anything special. It was just an older wood building, not constructed with any particular style in mind. It was basically a box, with wood siding. There was a plain, hand-lettered sign hanging over the door. Said door was a huge wooden thing, with a badly repaired crack down the middle. He pulled the door open, and was pleasantly surprised. The first thing he noticed was that the lights were bright, though not overly so. Off to his left, he saw a large fieplace, about six feet at it's apex, four feet wide, and about as the same distance deep. There was a fire roaring there, but around the logs, he saw what looked like broken glass. In addition to the normal fireplace implements, he also saw a large pushbroom. To his right, he saw an old piano, of the sort that Mrs Figg had in her parlour. The difference here was that, rather than being covered with pictures of generations of cats, there was what appeared to be a very elderly monkey sitting on the bench, playing what seemed to be a very lively tune, that sounded fairly familiar. Next to the piano was one of the skinniest, tallest, most bearded men he had ever seen, playing an accoustic guitar that seemed to have pickups on it, leading to an amplifier. Looking around, he walked up to the bar, and settled into one of the tall chairs he saw there. After a moment, a large man (he looked like Hagrid would, after discovering the idea of shaving, and starting male-pattern baldness) approached him. Harry studied him as he approached. He was a big man, with a heavy moustache and one of the most open faces Harry had ever seen. The smile Harry saw not only touched this man's eyes, it completely subsumed them.

"Evening! I'm Mike Callahan, and this is my place. What'll ya have?"

"An ale sounds good, if you have it. I'm Harry."

"I'll be right back with that, Harry."

A moment later, Callahan returned with a tall glass of dark liquid, with an inch of foam at the top. "Here you go. Guinness alright?" At Harry's nod, he set the glass down and said, "That'll be a dollar, please."

Harry said, "I was told you had the best prices around, but I never expected that." He laid a dollar bill down on the bar.

"If you return the glass, you can take fifty cents from the cigar box at the end of the bar."

As the young man was about to ask why he wouldn't return the empty, he saw Mike look off to the right. Harry followed his gaze, and saw that a tall man who looked a bit like a basset hound was standing at a white line drawn on the floor. He finished his drink, and said in a clear voice, "To idiots!" He then threw the glass, so that it smashed against the back of the fireplace. A half dozen more glasses followed it in, as the other patrons followed suit, echoing his sentiments. As the man walked up to the bar, Mike walked down to the taps and poured him another beer. Harry looked questioningly at the bartender when he returned.

"His name is Long-Drink McGonnigle. He works part-time at a customer service place, taking calls from people wanting to complain about their cable service. Only problem is that he works at the phone company. They get some doozies calling in. He ends up making that toast about twice a week."

Harry said, "So, let me get this straight. I pay a dollar for a drink, and if I turn the glass back in, I get half of that back. If I don't care about the change, I can throw the glass in the fireplace and make a toast that has to be explained?"

"Almost right, Harry. All except the part about the explanation. That part is up to you. If you feel like explaining, we're more than willing to listen. If you don't feel like it, you don't have to. Other than what you've already heard, the only rule around here is this; "No nosy questions." What is nosy is determined by the one being asked. If the monkey over there at the piano, Fast Eddie, hears a nosy question, the next thing you'll feel is a sap in the back of the head, and you get an all-expenses paid trip to the parking lot."

Harry heard a voice from the vicinity of the piano, "Dammit, Mike! Wouldja quit with the monkey thing already? Jeez."

Callahan said, "The best way to avoid that is to preface any question with, "If you don't mind my asking", and be prepared to hear that somebody minds. If they want to tell, they will. Excuse me for a bit." He went down to the other end of the bar, and washed out some of the glasses in the sink.

A moment later, the door opened, and a very large, very round man with a stethoscope hanging around his neck walked in, and made his way purposely to the bar. Mike said, "Hiya Doc." He barely acknowledged the greeting as he slapped a dollar bill down and grabbed a full glass from the bartop. He drank half of it off at a gulp, and walked over to the chalkline. He stood there for a moment, staring into the flames. Gradually, the noise in the room came to a stop. Even the piano player and the man with the guitar stopped playing. After about a minute, he looked around the bar, making eye contact with most. His eyes lingered a moment on Harry, widening for a bit, then moving on. Harry heard a rumbling, yet gentle voice speak a moment later. Harry was surprised at the pain he could sense in that voice. "Most of you here know me. I've been known to put up with a lot of crap over the years. Being the head of the Emergency Room over at Smithtown General for the past God knows how many years, I've had to. Budget cuts, HMOs, new management, personnel turnover, the lot. After a while, you get to know what's important, and what's just bullshit that you can let slide and deal with another time. It's when it comes down to sheer idiocy, downright pigheadedness, that it kinda gets to me." He broke off a moment, and took a drink from his glass. "Tonight, we had five people brought in, from a two car accident. It seems that a young man and his girlfriend left a graduation party after drinking all day, and about a half mile down the road, crossed the center line, and went straight into the side of a mini-van with two parents and a baby, at about fifty miles per hour. The mini-van was thrown about sixty feet before it touched down. The baby would have been fine, but the carseat wasn't put in correctly, so it bounced around the inside of the van like a pinball. The father, who was driving, didn't have his seatbelt on, so he was thrown into the mother. The two kids in the other car walked away barely bruised, with a couple of scratches apiece." Another long drink from the glass. Mike passed a fresh drink to Harry, who took it up and set it on the table next to the doctor. With a nod of thanks, he continued. "When they brought them in, I thought I was back in Korea, in a M.A.S.H. unit. We were able to stabilise both parents relatively quickly, at least for the short term. Then we started on the baby. It took us a few minutes to even figure out where to start. We knew right away that she had a crushed windpipe, so an emergency tracheotomy was first on the agenda. We quickly set that up, and started her on a respirator, just in case. One of her eyesockets was broken, so that was next. We did everything we could to put that back together. The eye was so damaged that we don't even know if it'll ever work right. Both of her arms and one leg are in casts. We don't know yet if there was any spinal damage. It didn't look like it, but we'll have to run further tests to be sure. After we got done with her, we spent six hours setting bones on the parents." The large doctor had a grim smile with no humor in it. "I think we used more plaster tonight, than was used in all the frescoes and refliefs in the whole damn Vatican." He finished off his drink. "All of this was due to an idiot who thought he could drive after getting drunk, and a father who couldn't install a baby seat correctly or bother to put his own seatbelt on. My toast tonight is to stupidity, in all it's varied forms." His glass was followed into the fireplace by every other in the room, including Harry's. The fusillade was accompanied by a thundering chorus of voices saying, "To Stupidity!"

The doctor made his way to the bar, more slowly this time. Harry watched him as he worked his way through the crowd. He turned out to have a ready smile, as he greeted people he obviously knew, on the way through. He took the chair next to Harry, signalling Mike for a beer. He then turned to Harry, putting his hand out. "Hi. I'm Doc Webster." Harry shook with him, introducing himself. "Harry Potter." Doc's eyes widened for a moment, as he seemd to turn something over in his mind. "Potter, you said? If you don't mind my asking, where in England are you from?" The younger man hesitated a moment, then said, "I currently split my time between London and a small village out in the country, Ottery St Catchpole. My parent's were from a town called Godric's Hollow."

Doc said, "I knew it! Were your parents named James and Lily?"

Harry goggled. As he was about to ask a question in response, he saw Eddie sidling around behind the doctor. He quickly told the piano player that he didn't consider the question nosy, then turned back to Doc, asking him, "How did you know my parents' names?"

"I did part of my residency at a hospital outside of London. While I was there, your parents came in, one July 30th, about ten o'clock at night. About six hours later, she gave birth to you. Apparently, they were unable to go to their regular hospital, for some reason. She actually had what has to be the easiest labor I've ever seen, for someone who demanded that she was to be given no drugs. Not so much as an aspirin. She was a beautiful young lady. They did me the honor of visiting me about three months later, so I could make sure you were doing well. You had arrived about a month early, you see. I was surprised to see you doing so well." He shook his head sadly. "I was shocked to hear what happened to them. Such a pity. Such nice people."

Harry asked, "What exactly did you hear?"

In a lowered voice, "That the Dark Lord murdered them, and tried to do the same to you." At Harry's look of surprise, he gave a gesture for the young man to wait. He waved Callahan over. As the bartender approached, he asked him, "Mike, may the two of us go into your quarters for a few moments?" Callahan waved them through to the back.

As they passed through the door, Harry cast a quick silencing spell, and turned to the doctor. "How much do you know about Lord Voldemort and..." he asked, watching the shudder pass through Doc.

"The wizarding world? Not a lot. I know that it exists. I know that Voldemort is an evil bastard that needs to die. I know that your world has medical solutions that I wish to God I could use."

Harry looked around the room, and saw a fireplace almost the size of the one in the bar. There was what looked like a small flowerpot next to it, only without flowers. "Was is the word now, in relation to Voldemort."

"Really? When did that happen? Who did it?"

Deep in thought, the young wizard replied, off-handedly, "Me, and it was only a couple weeks ago. Do you know anything about how we use fireplaces in our world?"

Doc Webster looked at him incredulously. "You? Really? Amazing." The man was clearly distracted. He quickly came back to himself. "Fireplaces? Well, I know that some people use them for traveling."

"I'll be right back, Doc." Harry walked back out near the bar. "Mike? Could I ask you something?" As Callahan walked down to the end of the bar, Harry gestured for him to come into the back. Mike nodded, and signalled for another man to watch the bar for a moment.

As the other man walked behind the bar, Mike said, "Thanks, Tom.", and passed through to the back. "What can I do for you?"

Harry pointed to the fireplace. "Is your floo connection just stateside, or is it capable for overseas, as well?"

"It'll reach England, if that's what you need. It's set up for both communication and travel."

"Do you mind if I use it? I may be able to get some help for the child Doc mentioned earlier."

"Go right ahead. It might take a little longer than you're used to, but it should work just fine."

"Thank you, Mike." Harry walked over to the fireplace, took out his wand, and muttered _"Incendio",_ and a pleasant fire started in the grate. He took a pinch of floo powder, tossed it on the fire, and said, "The Burrow!" The flames flared up green. He then knelt, with his head in the fire, waiting for the connection.

A few moments later, the swirling and turning stopped, and his vision resolved into the familiar view of the kitchen of the Burrow, albeit from a different angle than he was used to. He saw Molly standing on the other side of the kitchen, with her back to him. "Mum?"

Startled, Molly turned around, looking straight at the fireplace. She had heard his voice from the fireplace before, occasionally, but he had never called her that. "Harry? Is that you? What did you call me?" She looked happy, but very surprised.

"Ummm...I called you Mum...I thought you might not mind, after talking to Ginny, earlier."

"Oh, I don't! I don't mind it one bit! How are you? Is something wrong?"

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, Mum. You know, I could get used to saying that. Anyway, is Ginny around? I really need to ask her something."

"Just a moment. I'll go get her. She'll be so surprised."

A moment later, Ginny came running into the kitchen. "Harry? What's going on? What did you need to ask?"

"I'm in a tavern in upstate New York. There's a doctor who came in tonight, who works in the local hospital..." Harry explained the situation with the baby girl. "He's at his wit's end, and even though he's a muggle, he already knows about our world. Do you think you could come and take a look? This connection is good for travel, so you don't have to worry about flying over or anything."

"Of course, Harry. Just let me pack a bag. What address do I use for the floo?"

"Callahan's Bar, private quarters. I'll be waiting to catch you on this end. See you in about ten minutes?"

"Okay, Harry, and make it five. It won't take long."

"Alright then. See you in a bit." He pulled his head back out of the grate, and turned back to Mike and Doc, who had been waiting patiently.

"A friend of mine will be here in a few minutes. I think she'll be able to help. I just need to wait for her on this end, to catch her as she comes through."

They both nodded, and Harry turned back to the fire. Five muntes later, the flames flared up green again, and a petite, very pretty young redhead came out of the grate. Harry caught her as she came through, and turned it into a hug to greet her. He released her, saying, "Fancy meeting you here."

She stepped back with a grin as she replied, "Yeah, what are the odds?" She then performed a quick cleaning spell on herself, picked up her bag, and turned to the other two in the room, offering her hand to the man she could see had to be the doctor. "Ginny Weasley. I understand there's a little girl who needs some help."

He shook Ginny's hand and said "Doc Webster. Very glad to meet you. The hospital is about a mile from here. Would you two follow me?" The four trooped out to the bar. Mike slid back behind the bar, and the other three went outside.

Harry took Ginny's bag, and tied it to the back of the bike. He pulled a helmet out of each saddlebag, handed one to the young witch, and put the other on his own head. Harry climbed on, Ginny behind him with her arms around him, and he follwed the doctor's car to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11: Mission of Mercy

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be posting in this type of forum if this were mine and I was making truckloads of money, but I don't make that much, and here I am, so guess what? Still not mine. Sigh...

**A/N:** Anybody who is familiar with the Callahan's universe will have seen by now that I've done a little re-arranging of the timeline there. In Spider's books, by this point in time, the gang have moved, lock, stock, and beer barrel, to Key West. I really really wanted Harry and Ginny to meet Mike and Doc. Alas, that wouldn't be possible if he were to head to Florida. Those who know the books already know why, and the ones who haven't read it wouldn't want the surprise ruined. In that vein, if you've never read the Callahan's books, then I envy you, still having that to look forward to. I very highly recommend them.

On another note, I would really like to thank my kind reviewers. I've truly been blown away by the response to this story. Jeanne, I was going to write an a/n for the previous chapter, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Rachel, I am definitely planning on keeping it going for a while yet. Xayne, you are absolutely right. Spider is da man. I don't know how many copies of the Callahan books I've worn out or given away to friends. I lost track about five years ago.

If you're interested in finding out more about Spider Robinson and all the denizens of Callahan's, go to my author profile, and you'll find links to some great sites with a lot more information.

**Mission of Mercy:**

Following Doc down the highway to the hospital, Ginny's arms wrapped around his waist, Harry wished this drive could go on forever. He could definitely get used to this. As they pulled into the driveway, he thought to himself that the talk they had planned would be coming a lot sooner than he had thought it would. He really needed to know if there was a chance that they could get together.

Snugged up against Harry's back, with her arms securely around him, Ginny felt like this was where she was meant to be. Her heart sang to know that she was the one he came to, to take care of the small patient they were to see. Somehow, without his saying it, she knew that he hadn't called anyone else before her. She remembered how evasive her mother had been earlier, when she had asked about Harry's letter. The look on her mum's face had been hopeful. Ginny thought there just might be a chance for the two of them. She felt a small sense of loss, as they pulled up outside the emergency room entrance, and they climbed off the bike, Ginny taking her bag in with her.

The three of them strode into the hospital. They were a mismatched group. Doc Webster was still dressed in professional looking clothing, still with the stethoscope hanging around his neck. Ginny was dressed in snug blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and a yellow pullover. Harry had on tight black jeans, a black collarless button down, black riding boots, and his black leather riding jacket, with the word 'Triumph' embroidered on the back, in red and gold thread. It was a good thing the nurse on duty behind the desk caught sight of Doc first, or she might have acted very unprofessionally, at seeing Harry. As it was, he distracted her without knowing it, as he was in the act of pulling his sunglasses off and tucking them away. Ginny saw the look on the nurses face as she saw Harry's vivid green eyes. She chuckled and shook her head a bit, thinking to herself about the stunned-bunny look on the woman's face. "Merlin! He has that effect even on some poor muggle woman who has no idea who he is."

Doc strode to the desk and addressed the nurse. "Theresa, what room is the Cooper girl in?"

"She's in ICU, room three." She shook her head sadly. "It really doesn't look good for her. Poor little thing. Only six months old."

Doc gestured for the other two to follow him, "Come on, take a look. See what you think." As they walked through, Theresa rose to say something, but stopped as she saw the looks on their faces. The young nurse didn't miss the look of hope in his eyes as he walked by her. She wondered what kind of specialists they were. Doc was only that brusque with people he respected. She offered up a small prayer, hoping they would be able to do something for the little girl.

They passed through to the Intensive Care Unit, and Doc led Ginny to room three. To one side of the door was a small sign, reading, "Cooper, Jeanne". Harry and Ginny looked through the glass at the little form laying there in the bed. As they saw her, their hearts went out to the baby girl. Neither of them realized that, as they looked on, their arms had gone to each other's waists. After a few moments, Ginny visibly pulled herself together and turned to the two men.

"I'm going to go in and take a closer look. I need to see how bad the damage is." She cast a quick silencing charm in the area around the door. "I'll do my best, but I can't guarantee a thing. Magic can do a lot, but..." Her voice trailed off at this for a moment. "I'll do everything I possibly can. If I need any help, I'll let you know. For now, just stay right here, alright?" At their nods, she turned and went into the room.

As they watched, she set her bag down on the chair next to the bed and pulled out an amulet. She muttered a quick spell, and set the amulet down next to the girl, to allow it to read her, and asess her condition. A moment later, a soft golden glow spread from the jewel at the center of it, brightened, then drew back down into itself. Ginny turned her head and gave an encouraging nod at the two men standing outside. As she turned back to her patient, Doc murmured to Harry, "She is an extraordinary young woman, Harry. Does she know how much you love her?"

Harry turned to the older man with a rueful grin. "Am I made of glass now? How is it everybody I talk to lately catches on so quickly to feelings I didn't even know I had until the past few days?"

Doc laughed. "Young man, it's almost impossible not to see it. I'll wager you two have been friends a long damn time, eh?"

Harry eyed the doctor speculatively. "Actually, we have. We've known each other for more than six years, now. She's the sister of one of my two best friends. She stuck by me through some very dark times." A shadow passed across his face, but was gone as quickly, to be replaced by a look of fondness. "I owe her more than I can ever say. She saved my sanity and my life." He added, almost to himself, "How could I not love her?"

The two men watched Ginny's graceful movements, as she ministered to the little girl. She wore a look that was both tenderness and a determination that they found fascinating.

The doctor turned to Harry after a few moments. "I'll tell you something. That young lady loves you. I saw it in her eyes when she came out of the fireplace. When you let go of her, she was almost disappointed. I saw the same look when she got off of your bike, too." He shook his head with a chuckle. "Son, if you don't tell her soon, you'll both explode. I'll be right back. Want a cup of coffee or anything?"

"Thanks anyway, Doc. I'll wait til later. I know the sort of things that comes out of some of those vending machines.", he said with a smile.

As the older man walked away, Harry turned back to the window, watching Ginny work. She paused, looking up at him for a moment. She gestured for him to come into the room. He went through the door. "How's she doing?"

Ginny put her wand away, and started packing up the other tools of her trade. "She'll be fine, now. I couldn't believe the shape she was in when we got here." She took a deep breath, and didn't say anything for a moment. "The poor thing really wasn't going to last much longer, the way she was. It was a near thing." The young witch looked up with a weary expression. "I'm ready to go now."

Harry took her bag and led her out of the room. He could feel her fatigue, and put his arm around her for support. By the time they got back out to the lobby, Doc had shown up and asked them to wait outside, while he talked to the nurse at the desk for a moment.

They made their way out the main entrance, looking up at the stars. Ginny was very aware of Harry's arm around her waist, and thrilled at it. They walked slowly over to where the old Triumph was parked. Harry reluctantly took his arm from around her, and strapped the bag back onto the bike. He got the helmets back out, and they waited for Doc to come back out. Ginny leaned back against the bike, relaxing, with her eyes closed. It was a cool night, and felt quite nice.

Harry studied the face in front of him. He couldn't believe how long it had taken him to realize what his true feelings for this girl really were. He resolved to let her know, just as soon as he could.

Doc Webster watched the two from the door for a moment. As he looked on, he could almost see Harry's parents, Lily and James. He thought to himself that, when these two finally got together, their love would outshine even that couple. Even without magic, he could almost sense the connection that was growing between the two.

He cleared his throat as he walked towards them, drawing their attention. "Are you two ready to head back over? I don't know about you, but I'm getting thirsty again."

Harry and Ginny put the helmets back on, and mounted the bike again. The engine started with a growl, and they pulled out onto the road, following him back to Callahan's.

A few minutes later, the two vehicles were parked once again in the gravel lot. Harry said to Doc, "We'll be a couple minutes, alright?" With a nod, the older man walked inside. The young wizard asked, "Do you mind if we stay out here for a few minutes?"

Ginny shook her head and said, "Not at all. It's a wonderful night. I can't believe how clear it is out here." They walked around the side of the building, in a comfortable silence.

After a few minutes, Harry took her hand and said, "Gin, there's a couple of things I need to say. If I don't say them soon, I feel as if I'll burst." She looked up at him with a curious expression on her face. He hesitated, for just a moment, visibly gathered his courage, and said "I don't know any other way to say this, so I'll just say it right out. Ginny, I love you."

"Harry, I..."

Harry placed a hand gently over her mouth for a moment. "Please, just let me finish. This is hard enough for me to say, as it is." She nodded, signaling him to go on. "I don't know when it started. At the moment, I don't think it even matters. All I know is that, at some point over the past couple years, I realized at some level, whether I consciously knew it or not, I needed you around. When I think back on it now, I realize that my day couldn't be complete, unless I had talked to you, heard your voice, or better yet, your laugh." With a tender look, he tucked some strands of her hair back behind her ear. "I remember, about six months ago, Malfoy made some snide comment about you. I don't even remember what it was now. All I know is, the next thing I knew, there were four members of the D.A. prying me off of him, and I had three weeks of detention. McGonnagal was pretty upset with me, until somebody told her a couple of days later what ferret-boy had said. After that, I spent the rest of detention with her helping me with my transfiguration homework." Harry laughed a little at the memory, then said, "The thing is, it wouldn't have mattered. I would've still done it, even if I'd had to spend the rest of the time helping Fluffy with oral hygiene." Ginny had heard about the humongous three-headed dog, and the mental image of Harry brushing three sets of teeth continuously was enough to make her giggle for a moment. "That's because it would have been for you. Ginevra Weasley, I love you, and I think I always have." He moved in and with his hands gently touching the back of her neck, pulled her in close, for a long, slow kiss. When he broke off a minute later, he moved back. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I know you got over the crush you had on me a long time ago. I just had to get this off my chest. I understand if you don't feel the same." With this, he started to turn away.

Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Harry, you idiot! Get back here! I love you, too! Do I have your complete, undivided attention, now?" Harry nodded, a dumbstruck expression on his face. "Yes, I got over the crush I had on you. Quite a little while ago, as a matter of fact. I even thought I could get over you. That's why I went out with half the prats in my year, and a few from the year behind me. Do you know why none of them lasted? They weren't you. With every boy I dated, there was something that didn't measure up. Whether it was looks, attitude, the way they acted when they were around me, there was always something that wasn't right. It wasn't until a year ago, that I realized that, even though that silly school-girl crush was gone, what had taken it's place was really love, this time. By that time, however, we were already such good friends, that I didn't want to risk losing that. So, I pushed it back, just as far as I could, so I could continue to be the friend that you needed. With Ron and Hermione a couple, they weren't always around for you to go to. I knew how badly you needed somebody you could talk to, somebody you could confide in. Especially after that damned prophecy came out, and everybody started staring. I know how much you've always hated being the center of that kind of attention." She shook her head. "You will never know what it did to me to watch you and Cho Chang, when I knew the only thing she cared about was how famous you were, and how she thought she could talk to you about Cedric. Only problem was, if anybody mentioned Cedric around her, she turned into a bloody faucet, with the handle stuck open." Ginny gave a sour laugh. "I never knew it was possible to cry that much without dehydrating yourself. The point is, if she had cared about you, Harry, not the Boy Who Bloody Lived, I think I would have been able to let you go. As it was, though, I saw what she was after. I knew she would never feel about you the way that I do. I love you. I think I always have, and I know I always will."

With this, she pulled him down to her for a kiss. It started out slow, tender, then became more passionate, truly expressing the depth of their emotions, in a way that words could never do.

A while later, they broke apart, with looks of amazement. Harry stayed bent over, his forehead touching hers, as they looked deep into each other's eyes. A smile slowly broke over his face and he said, "Hell of a night, eh?" They both started laughing as he took her hand and started walking her over to the front of the building.

They walked through the door. As they approached the bar, Doc Webster caught Harry's eye, and gave him a grin. He came walking over and said, "Hey Harry, ever hear the one about the talking dog?" As Harry was about to answer, he heard a voice from near the floor, saying, "Doc, vould you giff it as rest already?" The young man started as he realized that the voice came from a German Shepherd curled up on the floor. "If he doesn't vatch it, hes gonna get a bite on the ass." The dog laid his head back down, and seemed to go back to sleep. Harry turned to his new girlfriend with a grin on his face. "Is he Sirius?" Ginny stared at him with a shocked looked on her face. This was the first time in too long that she had heard him joke about his godfather. Suddenly, she started giggling, and couldn't stop. Harry grinned back at her. Somehow, Doc realized he had just been out-punned, and, determined not to let that happen, started telling a very involved story, the punch line of which had everybody groaning when they heard it.

Mike Callahan looked out from behind the bar with a grin on his face. He lit up one of his trademark cigars, stinking the place up to high heaven.

"That's what I like to see, dammit. A place that's merry."


	12. Chapter 12: Time to make Merry

**Disclaimer:** ::sigh:: Here we go again...not mine...nothing but the plot...::grumble::

**Time to make Merry:**

Harry and Ginny sat close to each other at the long polished bar at Callahan's, enjoying their new closeness and taking in the happy chaos around them. The delirious young wizard leaned over to his new girlfriend and said, "I just now placed what this reminds me of." Ginny cocked an eyebrow at him, prompting him to continue. He grinned and said, "It reminds me a bit of Christmas at the Burrow. All the noise, the conversation, the jokes. There seems to be everything but the Twins, testing new fireworks."

Ginny looked around her a moment, considering, and replied, "You're right. This place is barmy. It's like an asylum. All we need is Mum bustling around, making sure everybody has a bellyful of cookies, refilling glasses of pumpkin juice." She thought for a few moments. "I'll bet this place is brilliant on New Year's."

Harry nodded, trying to picture this warm, friendly place filled to overflowing with happy people, celebrating the coming year, remembering the one past. As this place was a great place to be on just a regular night, in the middle of the week at that, it would have to be incredible on an occasion like that. As he mulled that thought over, he noticed Mike, behind the bar, look up with a smile on his face and turn around, going into the back. He came back out to the front a moment later, with an elegant, gorgeous redhead on his arm, beaming. This was Lady Sally. As the couple walked through the crowd, exchanging greetings with everyone as they passed, she leaned over and whispered in Mike's ear. He started to turn red (surprising Harry to no end, as he'd had the impression that the big man was unflappable.), and burst into a great laugh. Somehow, the sound of that laugh seemed to make the atmosphere even more joyful. The two of them walked up to Harry and Ginny.

"Harry, I believe you've met my wife, Sally. Sally, this is Ginny Weasley, a friend of his." Sally came up to Harry, and hugged him, murmuring, "Took my advice, I see." She released him after a moment, and turned to embrace Ginny as well. "So very nice to meet you, my dear. I hope you don't mind, but I gave Harry some advice a few days ago. I'm delighted to see he listened." She shot a look at her husband, saying, "At least someone does." Thet grinned as she watched Mike squirm under her gaze.

Harry grinned as he watched this couple. They were obviously very much in love, and had been for longer than he could even imagine. "Your wife? Why doesn't this surprise me one bit?" He laughed, as he saw the slightly smug look that Sally gave him. He stood and gave her a deep bow. As he straightened, he told her, "Yes, you were absolutely right, Your Ladyship."

Ginny stood and asked Mike, "Do you mind if I borrow Sally for few minutes?" At his nod, the two women walked over to stand a little way from the fireplace. The two men watched them walk away, aware that they weren't the only ones watching. Most of the male eyes in the room were on them.

As Ginny and Sally sat down and talked, Mike asked, "Do you have any idea how incredibly lucky you are? She's really something else."

Harry nodded fervently and said, "Believe me. I know. You don't know the half of it." He looked straight at Mike. "I know that, somehow, you have a connection to the wizarding world." Somehow, Harry knew that this would be the one place on earth where he would never have to worry about who might overhear the things he said. "How much do you know of what's been going on, on our side of the pond, the past few years?"

"You're right. Sally and I may not be directly involved, but we know plenty of people who are. We also have certain...advantages...adaptations, you might say, that allow us to utilize certain parts of the wizarding lifestyle. You know that most, muggles, as you would say, can't use the floo network, brooms, or even see certain things in your world?" At Harry's nod, he continued. "Sally and I, as well as our daughter Mary, are able, for reasons I understand but have no way to explain, are able to use all of those things, and more. We also subscribe to a number of newspapers from your world, the Daily Prophet among them." He looked steadily at the younger man. "We're both pretty damned good at reading between the lines, as well. The only thing I still haven't figured out is how in the world Fudge managed to hang on so long." He raised an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry burst into a huge belly laugh, surprising Mike. After a few minutes, he finally calmed down enough to speak. "Well, if you promise to never tell another living soul, I'll tell you."

The big bartender, knowing there just had to be a great story behind this, said, "Cross my heart, not a soul."

"We kept him there. Dumbledore and me. The past year or so, Fudge wanted out. Badly. Desperately. Most of the wizarding public wanted him out as well. He was the most inept, incompetent, bumbling, idiotic...never mind. The problem was, we had a pretty good idea who would replace him, if he managed to step down, and that would have been a complete disaster. One of the Lestranges who had never been proven to be a Death Eater. He would have been just a bit too efficient, if you get my meaning."

Mike had followed up to this point, but was puzzled. "So how did you manage to keep Fudge in place?"

Harry grinned and said. "Well, it all started when Arthur, Ginny's dad, ran across some pictures of Fudge, in some very small lacy pink knickers, some stockings, high heels, and his lime green bowler. Very disturbing pictures, as a matter of fact. One of those times when you really start to hate the fact that wizarding pictures move." Harry shuddered at the thought.

The older man shuddered along with him. He had seen pictures of the pudgy ex-Minister, and had no desire to allow that mental image to cross his mind. As he listened to the rest of Harry's explanation, his booming laugh echoed around the bar.

Ginny and Sally had relaxed at a table on the other side of the room. As they sat down, Ginny had to ask, "What advice did you give to Harry?" She looked curiously at the other woman, wondering how anybody could have ever gotten through to him. She was just glad to be the one to reap the benefits of the change in him.

Sally said, "Harry used the entrance to The Street, that I maintain in my establishment. I knew who he was as soon as I saw him come in. I run what is possibly the only brothel in existence that is worth working at. I don't say this to boast, just as a matter of fact. I don't employ anyone who is not absolutely confident in him or herself. I have an artist on staff right now who is the only empath I am aware of in this country. She generally has to be in the same room, in order to get a sense of how someone's feeling. She usually has to have some sort of physical contact to know exactly how they feel, and how to proceed with them. When Sherry, who was on the door that night, led Harry to the bar, Arethusa, the empath I mentioned, was on the third floor. She was off-duty, and very much engaged with her fiance. It didn't matter one whit. As soon as he walked through that door, she shot straight up in bed, giving poor Joe whiplash in the process.

"She gave me a psychic blast neither one of us had ever known she was capable of. Somehow, though she was three floors away and at the other end of the building, she had picked up everything going through his mind at that moment. His thoughts, his emotions, his fears, his shame, everything you can think of was right there, in her forebrain. She sent it to me, with the thought, _"He NEEDS You!" _The next thought was, _"Wait...not you...her..."_ I then saw a picture of you, Ginny. Apparently, there's enough of a resemblance between us to confuse even Arethusa. For a moment or two, at any rate. At that point, I walked out of my office, and saw him sitting there. I knew of him, who he was, what he and the rest of you had been forced to deal with lately. Now, I also knew almost everything that was behind it. I knew how much he was fighting with himself over his feelings for you." The two of them looked across the bar at Harry. Sally shook her head, wonderingly. "I can't imagine how he made it through the past few years, with all the responsibility he's carried on his shoulders, thinking he had to take it all on himself. The burden of guilt he carried, and still does, would have crushed anybody else, long ago." She looked back at Ginny. "He even carries his own load of it related to you. He regrets ignoring you for so long, and that his own problems eclipsed yours. Something to do with a chamber. I don't think his love for you is because of guilt or obligation to you, so you can get that look off of your face, young lady. From what I saw, it's real. It's genuine."

Ginny looked across at Harry again. After a moment she said, "I don't know how much you got in all that of his childhood. Harry had the absolute worst upbringing you could possibly imagine. He was barely a year old when his parents were brutally murdered by the Dark Lord. He turned on Harry then. He had heard part of a prophecy about himself and Harry, and focused on the part that said that Harry was the one who would have the power to destroy him." She sipped her drink and gave a wry look. "Apparently, he'd missed the part about him marking Harry as his equal, and tried _Avada Kedavra,_ the killing curse on him. It backfired, completely destroying Voldemort's body. Even to this day, nobody knows exactly what happened. His mother, Lily, had somehow created a kind of a bond between them, based in her love for her baby son, that protected him from the curse, and gave a big portion of Voldemort's power to Harry. After he was pulled out of what was left of his parents home, he was sent to live with his aunt Petunia, Lily's sister. She was the only blood relation left to him. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster for Hogwarts, decided that the wards that Harry would need would be best served by being with family. That was the easiest way to construct them. He, along with everybody else at the time, was exhausted, in every way concievable. So, in a way, it actually was the best solution available at that time." She looked contemplative for a moment. "Truthfully, with any other family, it should have worked perfectly. In any other family, Harry would have been raised in a loving environment, safely sheltered from the notoriety and fame that night had brought." The young witch's expression turned hard, her brown eyes went flinty, and Sally could have sworn she saw sparks flashing from them. "In any _other_ family. Any _real_ family. The problem was that he was with the Dursleys." Her normally sweet voice almost seemed to drip venom as she said the name. "They mistreated Harry in every way possible. When he wasn't doing the chores they set for him, from dishes to weeding the garden, to painting the fence, making breakfast, cleaning the house, washing the car, anything and everything you can think of from the time he could walk, they were neglecting him. He got nothing. Their _precious_ son, Dudley, got everything he ever wanted. They never even told him the truth about how his parents died. When he got his Hogwarts letter, they tried to keep it from him. The only time they ever talked to him was to tell him how much of a freak he was. They tried to deny him everything." Ginny paused for a moment. "In the wizarding world, one of the greatest abuses a parent or guardian can be charged with is preventing the child from knowing that they are magical, and not allowing them to be schooled in it. It's because they will never be able to gain their true potential, otherwise. They'll never even come close, because they'll always know something's missing, even if they don't know what it is. The only reason Harry even got his letter was because Hagrid is damn stubborn." Ginny giggled a little at this. "Rubeus Hagrid is the groundskeeper at Hogwarts, and completely devoted to Professor Dumbledore. When it became obvious that Harry wasn't getting the letter, despite many repeated attempts to deliver it, Hagrid took it upon himself to make sure it got to him. He'd known James and Lily, and with as loyal as he is to Dumbledore, he just made it his mission to get that letter into Harry's hands.

"Harry was dumped at King's Cross Station the day he was to leave for Hogwarts. To get there, the students take a special train, called the Hogwarts Express, from King's Cross. There's a special platform that isn't accessible to muggles, where you board the train. Harry was trying to find it, when he heard my family hurry past, talking about Hogwarts. He followed along, asking my mum how to get to the platform. I knew who he was at once, and didn't hesitate to let anybody know." Her cheeks turned pink as she remembered. "For as long as I could remember, I had heard about Harry Potter. I mean, to most of the wizarding world, he was a legend. He had stopped Voldemort just after his first birthday. Hundreds and thousnds of adult wizards and witches had spent the twelve years before that trying, but couldn't. Every child in our world had heard bedtime stories about him for over a decade. I had spent almost every night of my life since I could talk, asking my dad and mum to tell me the story. On the one hand, it was a horrifying story, if you think about it."

Sally nodded at this and replied, "Yes it is, but have you ever read the original versions of Grimm's Fairy Tales? Hideous."

Ginny nodded and continued. "On the other hand, by the time I saw him on that platform, I had, quite simply, a huge crush on him. I idolized that poor boy." She shook her head again. "It's embarassing to think about now. When he came to stay at the Burrow during the summer after his first year, I couldn't talk to him. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. Every time he looked at me, I squeaked and ran away. He was quite nice about it, actually. I think he was quite wondering why mum and dad didn't just have done with it, and send me to an asylum. He had to have seen me as quite the nutter. Ron kept making little jokes about it. Making sure to tell Harry, "Bit strange, that. We normally can't get her to stop talking." I think if that summer had gone one more week, I really would've killed Ron in his sleep.

"The next school term was the start of my first year. During our outing to Diagon Alley for school supplies, Lucius Malfoy slipped a diary into ny cauldron. He had grabbed my transfiguration text out of it, to make fun of the fact that all we could afford were used books. That diary turned out to have belonged to a student named Tom Riddle. It actually contained a shade of Riddle. What nobody knew then, and very few know even now, was that Thomas Marvolo Riddle later became Lord Voldemort. His shade posessed me, forcing me to open the Chamber of Secrets." Ginny shuddered hard at this, holding herself. Even now, there were times, when she remembered the events of her first year, that she thought she might never be warm again.

Sally saw this, and gestured for the attention of the man behind the bar. "Tom, Ginny needs to be Blessed. My recipe, please" Tom Hauptman quickly brought a steaming mug over and set it down in front of the young woman. Sally said, "Drink that, Ginny. You look like you need it." Ginny brought the mug to her lips. She sipped at it, tentatively at first. Then, tasting it, her face lit up, and she downed half of it at a draught. Seeing the smile, Sally explained, "That's what we call God's Blessing, Irish coffee to the uninitiated. It's Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee, with Bushmill's irish whiskey, Bailey's irish cream, and just a sprinkling of raw sugar around the rim. It's good for damned near anything that ails you."

Ginny reluctantly set the cup down. She recounted the events of her first year to Sally, starting with the first time she opened the diary, continuing with the memory blackouts that occured when Riddle had taken over completely, to when he had later shown her everything that she had done while under his thrall. She told how she had poured her heart into the diary, thankful that somebody would listen to her eleven year old ramblings. She had told him everything, from her shaky confidence in her own magic, to the fights with her brothers, her petty fears, the crush she had on Harry. "He made me go down to the Chamber, one last time. He started a spell that would drain all my life energies, and transfer them into himself. I knew then, he didn't care for me, as he had made me believe he did. It was too late for me by then, though. Before he made me go down there that last time, he used me to leave a nessage that made it clear that my bones would lie in the Chamber forever. Somehow, Harry worked out how to get to the Chamber, and rescued me. He didn't do it because it was me, the girl with the silly crush on him. He did it because it had to be done. That's the reason he's done almost everything since. Just because he saw what needed doing, and he knew he would have to be the one to do it. Everything from the Chamber to the last battle." She shook her head, frustrated. "Everybody who knows him knows that there is absolutely nothing for him to feel guilty about. Everybody knows it, that is, except him." Ginny had a determined look in her eyes. "I'll get him to figure it out. One way or another."

Sally looked at Ginny, and said, "I do believe you're going to do just that. I think if anybody has a chance at it, it's you. For right now, though, I think it's high time we get back over there, before they forget who we are." Laughing, the two women got up and made their way back over. On the way, Ginny looked at Sally and said, "Like we'd let them."

The two women made their way back over to the men they loved. Ginny put her arm around Harry's waist, just enjoying the bond they now shared. She looked at Harry and asked, "So, do you have a place for us to stay the night?"

He looked stunned for a moment. He had completely forgot that he hadn't arranged anything. He had become a bit spoiled over the past few days by being able to just go to the back room at the Weasley's stores at the end of the night. He looked at Mike. "Is there anywhere around here where I could get a room at short notice?"

Callahan looked back at him and grinned. "Yep. Right through that door." He pointed to the doorway leading to the back.

Harry shook his head and said, "We can't take your place. Where will you sleep?"

The bartender said, "Don't you worry about that. I'll just go stay with Sal for the night. If you'll remember, she's got some pretty posh digs in the city."

The young wizard replied, "Only if you're sure..."

"Hey, I almost feel guilty. I'll be a lot more comfy than you will. The bed back there is lumpier than a bag of rocks. I suspect you'll figure a way arounf that, though." Mike winked at Harry.

"Well, if you don't mind, I think we'll retire for the night. It's been a long day, and I know Ginny has to be tired after everything earlier."

Harry got up from his chair and took Ginny's hand. "Ready, love?" At her nod, the two of them said their goodnights. They both gave hugs to Sally and Mike, and made their way to the back.

Sally and Mike waited for the last few patrons to clear out, locked the doors, and disappeared, heading to Lady Sally's.

As the happy new couple reached the back room, Ginny remembered what time it was, and thought she'd better let her mother know she was staying overnight. When she mentioned this to Harry he asked, "Just tonight? I was hoping to talk you into staying here for a while, so we could travel around a bit. You wouldn't believe what the countryside is like here. You'll love it."

She smiled and said, "That's a good idea. I mean, if there isn't anybody here with you, who knows when we'll get you back home? Just let me floo mum and let her know, alright?" She gave him a quick kiss. "Oh yes. I'm definitely staying here."

She bent to the fire, and threw a pinch of glittery powder in, saying, "The Burrow!"

Just as she bent to put her head in, she heard a murmured, "Nice bum."

"Stop that!"

She heard her mother ask, "Stop what, dear?" as she tuned from the sink.

Ginny's cheeks flamed as she replied, "Nothing, Mum. I just wanted to let you know that I'm staying here for a while. Harry wants me to travel with him, for a bit."

Molly's eyes lit up. "Have you two got together, then?" At her daughter's happy nod, she said, "Enjoy yourself, dear. Just be careful, alright? I know you know the spells.", she said with a lift of an eyebrow.

Ginny's cheeks got even redder, an impressive sight. "Of course, Mum. I love you.Talk to you soon."

"I love you, too, dear. Give Harry a hug for me, and tell him it's his turn to call next time." she said with a smile.

The redhead straightened up and fixed Harry with a glare, arms crossed. "Now. What's this about my bum?"

Harry pulled her close and held her. "It's as beautiful as the rest of you."

She couldn't stay mad at him. She looked up. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too, Ginny. How could I ever be blind enough not to see you for a moment, much less all these years?"

"I don't know. But, now that the scales have finally fallen off, I'm not letting you out of my sight, Harry Potter. Not for a moment."

They sat and talked awhile, and snogged for even longer. After a while he lay down, with his head in her lap. They stayed that way for a long time, watching the fire burn down to embers. She ran her fingers through his jet black hair, running her fingertips over his scar. She realized with a start that it was fading, and smiled. That had been too much a part of his life, for too long. It was long past time for it to go. Now, he was free to just be Harry. She looked forward to seeing how that worked out.


	13. What's Next?

**Disclaimer:** Mine, mine, mine! Huh? Not Mine? Argh! Fine! :::pouts:::

**A/N:** Well, _this_ is interesting. The story is taking a turn I hadn't expected. I really wasn't planning on having our favorite couple stay the night, together. I really wasn't. They insisted, all over the place. Harry reminded me that there wasn't a hotel anywhere nearby and that Ginny was tired enough that she might not make the right grate, if she tried to go home. Plus, Ginny had her wand out and pointed at me. She was **_very_** persuasive. We all know what her bat-bogey hex can be like. Not testing that. Uh-uh. No way. Ain't goin there. So...

To my faithful reviewers, thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Every successful writer I've ever talked to has said that a good story writes itself. This one seems to be doing that, even if it tends to get a bit stubborn about finding it's way out to my keyboard at times. With all the lovely reviews I've had so far, the story seems to be preening a bit today, and is more than willing to hop out and say 'Hi' to everybody.

GiGiFanfic: Thanks to you, too, Jeanne. I'm really glad you're enjoying it, and I don't mind you reviewing this much at all, darlin. To be honest, I actually look forward to reading your comments. You're a sweetheart. ::looks around:: I'd better be careful. Don't know if my wife's gonna read this...lol Me, magic? Well...now, that would be telling...hehehe

Xayne: Yeah, me too. How could anybody _not_ love the two of them?

Rachel132: I've tried to keep the characters as true to the original as I can, while still showing what I think they might mature into. I really doubt that Harry would stay the way he was, or that Ginny would allow him too.

Byron245: You know, every time I wrap up a chapter, I look at the length, and am surprised that it's not longer. It certainly feels longer.

And now that the commercials are done, and the editorial reporter has been booted out of the studio, on with the show.

**What's next?**

Harry and Ginny got up from the couch awhile later, heading for the bed. They were both very tired, so Ginny knew she wouldn't need the spells that her mother had hinted at earlier. With a gesture, Harry transfigured the clothes they were wearing to nightclothes for them. Ginny looked at him and asked, "Alright, Potter. What is this? You get pajamas, and I get a nightshirt that barely covers my bum? At least make it a bit longer." Harry grinned and gestured once more. Now Ginny's nightshirt was a few inches longer, but it clung to her lithe figure a bit more.

Harry asked her, "Can I help it if I think you have great legs?" He took a look at the bed. It looked like Mike had been right about how lumpy the mattress was. He cast a quick softening charm on it, followed by one to smooth everything out. The two of them slid under the covers, glad of the chance to get some rest. It really had been a long day. Ginny laid on her side, facing him.

"Harry, do you know what the best part of today was? Apart from finally getting our feelings out in the open?"

Harry shook his head, not quite sure where this was going.

Ginny continued. "I don't think I've ever seen as many real smiles on your face as I've seen today. In the past few years, there have been a few, but they've been so far between. All of us spent so long training, learning, doing everything we could to try and get ready for what we knew was coming. Everything we had was going into that. But, most of the rest of us, Ron, Hermione, the Twins, Tonks, Remus, me, all found at least a little time to relax. You never did." She glared at him a moment. "And don't you dare to think that it's your lot in life to be that way." The glare softened now, into a more tender look. "Even if it was, it isn't anymore. Now, it's time for you to take a good look around, and see what we were fighting _for._ We all knew what we were fighting _against,_ and you've always been perhaps the best of us at seeing that." Ginny gave a grin. "Now, though, it's time to have some fun. When you told us you were taking this trip, I was so happy. I mean, I wasn't happy about the fact that I wouldn't be seeing you. I hated that thought, as a matter of fact. the part I was happy about was the fact that, for the first time since I've known you, you had actually decided to do something just for you." She sat up for a minute, looking at him. "Do you know, in all the time I've known you, you've never once mentioned going on holiday?" This realization seemed to shock her.

Harry laughed softly, but with a scowl on his face. "You know, the closest thing to that, that I ever did with the Dursleys was the Hut-On-The-Rock?" He smiled up at her. "The first time I ever actually enjoyed even a bit of a summer was when Ron and the Twins came to get me, with your dad's flying Anglia. They were pretty pleased with themselves, over that one."

Ginny laughed out loud at something. At Harry's questioning look, she said, "The Infamous Rescue Caper. That was what they called it, for the next couple of years. It took them ages to convince Mum that there really _were_ bars on the window of your room at Privet Drive. At first, she was utterly convinced that was just some story Ron told to try and get out of trouble. She finally relented not too long before we came to get you for the Quidditch World Cup."

Harry said, "You know, I think the way she reacted to what they told her about the bars was the first time I had ever seen a hint of the way a real family is supposed to act towards each other. Just the thought that she couldn't believe, wouldn't accept really, that somebody would do that was enough to make me see that the Burrow was a proper home." He took the pretty witch's hand in his. "I don't know if I ever said this before, but you couldn't know how much I feel I owe your family. All of you, and especially you, Ginny, have taught me what love really is." He shook his head. "I don't know if I would have ever been able to say any of this before. I'd like to think I would have, given the chance. I doubt it, though. All I know for sure is that, over the past few days, as much as I've enjoyed this trip so far, I knew there was something missing. For some reason, the more I drove, the more I knew I wanted to share it with somebody, and the face I kept seeing was yours." He caressed her cheek tenderly, and leaned in to kiss her. When their lips broke apart, he continued. "I knew it for sure on the way to the hospital tonight. With you sitting behind me, your arms around me, I felt whole, for the first time in my life. It almost hurt when you got out from behind me, when we arrived there. That's why, when we got back here, I just knew I had to tell you how I felt. I knew that if I didn't tell you as soon as possible, I likely never would. I couldn't take the risk of losing you."

Ginny looked steadily back at him, her love showing in her eyes. "You silly git. You never could. Don't you know you always had me?"

He almost couldn't speak. "I didn't know. I'll never ever forget."

The two of them fell asleep a short while later, Ginny's back against Harry's chest. It wasn't exactly a dreamless sleep, but none of the bad dreams were any worse than the average, and the good ones were actually quite nice.

Ginny awoke the next morning, and turned to face Harry. She found him awake, his emerald eyes looking back at her with a tenderness that warmed her to the core. She said, "Hi." Harry replied, "Good morning, sleepyhead.", and leaned down to kiss her. They both got out of bed, he to the kitchen to start breakfast, and she to visit the loo.

She joined him in the kitchen a few minutes later, watching him quietly. He moved around with a quiet efficiency, putting breakfast together. After a bit, he brought the eggs, bacon and toast to the table. He turned for a moment, starting the dishes washing themselves in the sink. He sat down to eat with her.

Once they had finished with breakfast, Ginny asked, "Is there a store around here where I can get a few changes of clothes? We really can't keep changing one outfit from one thing to another." She grinned at him.

Harry replied, "I'm sure there's something around here where we can find you a few things. If nothing else, we need to find you something more suitable for riding." He got up and went out to the bar area for a minute, returning with a large softcover book. He turned to some yellow colored pages, and started paging through. He found the section her was looking for and looked up. "It looks like there's a store not far from here. Shouldn't take too long to go and pick a few things out. Shall we?"

The two got up, and he grabbed a change of clothes from his trunk, going into the bathroom for a moment to change. When he came back out, he saw that she had transfigured her night clothes. The jeans were back, but the T-shirt was now a long sleeve shirt. She grabbed her pullover as he watched, and put it on, stretching as she did so. It was a simple action he had seen her do many times, but he had never appreciated the subtle grace she lent even to such a small thing as that.

Just as they were turning to leave, the fire flared up green for a moment. The two saw it, and turned back, watching. A moment later, they saw Mike Callahan's face in the flames. "You two going? I was hoping you'd stick around another day."

Ginny said, "Well, we probably should stay another day at least, so I can check on that little girl."

Harry shrugged and said, "We don't have any kind of schedule. Sounds good to me. We just need to go out for a while. Ginny needs some clothes."

Mike said, "I think the closest would be Commack Corners, about five or six miles north. They have a pretty good selection of stores. You should be able to find most of what you need there. Gonna be back later? I have something I wanted to show you."

"We should be back before long. Just a few errands to take care of."

The three talked for a few minutes more, before the couple walked outside. The mounted the old Triumph, and Ginny slipped her arms around Harry's waist. He turned his head to smile at her, then kicked the big bike to life. As they pulled out of the lot and into traffic, he felt that he had never been happier in his life.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the lot outside the shopping centre. Macy's looked the best bet for some nice clothes. They walked in, looking around. Ginny pointed when she spied the women's section, and they set off across the store. Harry watched as she wandered through, seemingly choosing items at random. When she had quite a few things picked out, she searched out the changing rooms. He waited outside the doors, by the mirrors, as she went in and started trying things on. Harry actually enjoyed seeing the combinations she put together, showing her creativity. Once she had gone through everything, she picked out the ones she liked best, and started putting the rest back. As she started pulling him toward the men's department, he saw a rack of leather jackets. He stopped and picked out a chocolate brown one that he thought would look right on his girlfriend, and had her try it on. It fit her just right. It was a bit snug on her, but only in the right places.

She started to protest about the cost, and he said, "Hold on. This is the first gift I've had a chance to give you, since we've been together. It won't be the last, so get used to it. You know I can afford it, and you also know about that silly codicil in Sirius' will. Remember? He said that if I don't use a certain amount of it in, and I quote, _"a foolish and frivolous manner",_ the money would be given to the most annoying charity his solicitor could think of. I've met his solicitor, and he's got the same sense of humor as Sirius. I'm not taking that risk, thank you very much." She relented, and they continued on. Ginny was determined to get her boyfriend dressed in a bit more colorful manner. The black looked good on him, but was a bit dull.

As before, she seemed to choose things, for him this time, according to whim. Once there was a fairly large collection, she sent him into the changing room. Every time he had tried on something new, she had him come back out to show her. The last combination was a white pair of jeans, and a green polo shirt, both of which fit fairly tightly. With his black boots, she thought it looked perfect. She licked her lips. She thought she just might need those spells tonight.

After they paid for their purchases, the two walked out to the parking lot. Harry slipped between two vans just long enough to shrink the bags down enough to fit everything in the saddlebags on the bike. They stopped at a diner for lunch, enjoying a leisurely meal. On the way back to Callahan's, they stopped at Smithtown General.

This time, they went in the main entrance, checked in at the reception desk, and asked the woman there to page Doc Webster. A few minutes later, he came down to the desk and greeted them warmly.

"Well, hello there, you two! I didn't think I'd be seeing you again, this soon. What can I do for you?"

Ginny said, "We wanted to check in on little Jeane. Would you walk us over there?"

With a nod, the doctor led them through the hallways, until they reached the intensive care unit. The two men waited outside room three, as the young witch went inside to check on the little girl. As she examined her patient, Harry asked Doc, "How are her parents doing?"

Doc said, "Well, the father is resting pretty comfortably, but he's very worried about her." He pointed into the room. "The last time he saw her, she was in a bad way. He had already started to grieve for her, resigned to losing her. The mother is in better shape, for the most part. She had fewer broken bones, but it's a good thing their daughter's going to live. She had some very severe internal injuries. She'll never be able to have children again.

"The only problem is, they don't have any medical insurance. We're doing all we can, but the costs are going to eat them alive. The pain meds alone..."

Harry interrupted. "How much do you think it will take them to get back on their feet? Not just the medical bills, but the other things too, house payment, groceries, whatever."

Doc, with a surprised look on his face, thought about it a minute, then named a figure.

Harry looked lost in thought for the rest of the time that Ginny worked. When she came out, she gave him a questioning look for the expression he wore. "I'll explain later.", was all he would say.

They walked back to the main entrance, accompanied by the older man. Before they left, Harry asked Doc, "Are you going to be at Callahan's tonight?" The doctor replied with a question regarding the scatological habits of bears in the woods. When Harry looked confused, Doc said, "Yes, I'll be there. I'd better get back, and make it look as if I'm actually earning my check around here." With a grin, he walked back inside the hospital.

When the couple arrived back at the tavern a few minutes later, they found Mike restocking glassware behind the bar. Harry took their purchases through to the back, to put them away in his trunk. As he did so, he pulled out the small wrapped box he had bought a few days earlier. When he came back out to the front, he found Ginny laughing riotously at a story Mike was telling, involving a some dwarves, a penguin, and a priest. When he got to the punchline (See, Dopey? I told you that was a penguin and not a nun!), she was laughing so hard she had almost fallen out of her chair. Harry enjoyed it as much as she did, but because he loved to watch, and hear, her laugh. She had the most infectious giggle, and her laugh was enough to brighten up the entire world. She had certainly done enough to brighten his world.

He sat down at the bar, and the three of them traded stories for a while. Harry related the story of the first time he had played as Seeker against Slytherin in his first year. When he told how he had caught the Snitch in his mouth, both Ginny and Mike roared with laughter. Ginny told of her early morning sock-stealing excursions, getting payback on her brothers , every time they pranked her. Harry and Mike both laughed over this one. Mike told them about the time a time-traveling salesman had come into the bar, with seemingly amazing baubles to sell, apparently for just pennies. When he explained who it was that caught him, they both held their noses and ran screaming out the door. Mike smiled, as this was the highest praise a bad pun could earn in his place.

He joined them outside a few minutes later, looking up at the gathering dusk. None of them said anything, as they were enjoying the peaceful evening.

Mike spoke up finally, saying "I wanted to show you something, before the gang starts arriving." He led them around to the back of the bar. Harry was astounded to see a Quidditch pitch back there, complete with rings at the tops of fifty foot poles.

Mike said, "This place is warded so that nobody actually not in an area fifty feet from the edge of the pitch can see anything inside it, on the ground or in the air. I've heard that you're a pretty fair flyer. Got your broom?"

Harry pushed aside all questions of how this could be. "Yes, I do! I'll be right back!" With that, he ran full tilt through the doorway into the bar. When he re-emerged, he had his Firebolt with him. He looked as eager as a five year old on Christmas morning. Harry mounted his broom and soared into the sky. He flew through the air at incredible speeds, twisting, looping, suddenly changing direction. He hadn't felt this free in longer than he could remember. It was like he and the broom were a single living entity. At one point, he shot straight up into the air, until the two on the ground could no longer see him. Suddenly he reappeared, moving almost faster than their eyes could track. He was moving straight downwards. He waited until he was mere feet from the ground, and pulled out of the dive, almost skimming the grass as he sped along.

Mike said, "That boy is a total natural on a broom. I don't know of four other people in the world who could have pulled out of a dive like that. I'll wager that none of them could manage to do it at that speed, or without a solid six months of nothing but training."

Ginny nodded, with a grin. "Harry is the best, most instinctual flyer that Hogwarts has ever seen. The only times I've seen him with a real smile over the past few years was when he was on a broom." Ron had told Ginny the story of Harry's first time on a broom a long time ago. She told Mike about this. "And when it was done with, Harry was the youngest Seeker in a century. He's also the main reason Gryffindor won the House Cup, after more than seven years." Mike could hear her pride in Harry in her voice, and see it in the way she looked at the young man.

The older man said, "Harry is one damn lucky man, is all I can say."

Ginny replied, "I think we both are. We've survived intact through more than most people, even in our world, could even imagine. Then, we find each other, and find out that we both feel the same way." She smiled, a bit ruefully. "I'm probably one of the few women in the entire world who can say, with complete and utter conviction, that the man I love would go to hell and back for me. He spent quite a few years practically next door to it, and emerged stronger than ever."

Harry landed a few minutes later, with a huge grin on his face. "That was brilliant!"

Mike grinned back at him and said, "You might want to get that back inside and put away. My regulars will start getting here pretty soon. They're used to some off the wall stuff, but even they might wonder about that. In fact, I see Shorty Steinmetz's car pulling in now."

Harry apparated inside to put his broom away. The other two chose a more mundane route back inside the building. Mike put his apron on, and Ginny took a seat at the bar. By the time Harry came out from the back, a few more patrons had arrived, and Fast Eddie was warming up on the old stand-up piano.

Another night at Callahan's had begun.


	14. Chapter 14: Toasts, Laughter, and Tears

**Disclaimer:** Y'all know the drill by now. Not mine, except the plot. _:::huge sigh followed by very naughty word:::_

**A/N:** Just a couple of quick things today. Thanks you so much for all of the kind words that you have sent my way. It means a lot to me. I hope you all continue to enjoy the direction this is going. Just one small warning about this chapter. There is a little bit of innuendo in here, as well as some exceedingly bad puns.

GiGiFanFic: Actually, my wife already knows she has nothing to worry about, as she is completely and utterly stuck with me. As to your age, I would never have guessed. If you really are as young at heart as you sound, your great-grandson is a very lucky young man. "Theresa" was a complete coincidence, though little "Jeanne" Cooper wasn't. I hope you don't mind my taking that small liberty. Thanks again.

Rachel132: I'm glad you like my characterization of Ginny. I can't take too much of the credit for that, though. All I did was take a look at how she has progressed already in Ms Rowling's works, add a dash of things I've seen in some of the other, really good, fics I've seen on this site and others, mix thoroughly, and bake at 350 degrees, for about twenty minutes. _:::grins:::_ Thanks, again.

Xayne: While Cal's was originally the ultimate destination, with an epilogue after, this story has truly taken on a life of it's own. My original intention was for a much smaller story, about five or six chapters or so. Well, we've all seen how that worked out. _:::slight head shake::: _Interesting idea, about their next destination. hmmm... _:::scribble scribble scribble:::_

Okay, here I go again, babbling. Sorry about that. On with the story...

**Toasts, Laughter, and Tears:**

It was Punday Night at Callahan's Salloon, and the regulars were in rare form. On Punday Night, the regulars would gather round, each trying to top the other with the most outrageous puns they could manage. The winner from the previous week would name a topic, and they would be off. Anyone who wanted to participate was welcome, but the first time their turn came round, if they couldn't come up with anything, they were out of it, with the winner's bar tab for the night erased. An observer could tell who was feeling the most confident by what they were drinking. The more expensive the drink, the more optimistic they were. Though all the drinks in the place were only a dollar, it was the spirit of the thing that counted. People moved around, talking and laughing, warming up for the night's contest. The topic for the night was Animals.

Fast Eddie sat at the keys of of the battered old stand-up piano, coaxing sounds out of it that would have made old man Steinway beam with pride. Jake Stonebender, the lean, almost cadaverous guitar player next to him, followed along on the guitar named Lady MacBeth. The Lady was a Gibson, model J-45, red sunburst with a custom neck. She was, simply put, gorgeous. Jake could get sounds from her that would have made Orville Gibson break down into tears of joy. Together, they had musical talents that would have made Beethoven, if he had regained his hearing and somehow shown up at the bar, drive spikes into his ears, to ensure that those last sounds were the ones he carried with him the rest of his life. They could even make folk music sound good. Tonight, one of the regulars, a pretty woman named Rachel, was singing along with Jake, as they worked their way through Ray Charles' _Baby, It's Cold Outside. _Once they finished, Rachel kissed Jake soundly on the lips, before she went to take a seat, leaving him looking flummoxed and cross-eyed. Those watching laughed as his eyeballs spun for a moment in their sockets. The men were envious of the kiss he had recieved, and the women were jealous of the effect it had on Jake. A moment later, the two musicians gave each other a grin, and launched into a rollicking rendition of _Red Palace, _by Spider John Koerner. It was a lively tune, fun to listen to, and soon had the place even more merry than before.

Harry and Ginny stood at the bar, enjoying the atmosphere. The joy of the place, while an unfamiliar feeling to them until recently, was something the young couple reveled in. It was clear that, no matter what their jobs might be during the day, no matter what worries they might have, they enjoyed their lives, and each other. Everybody in the place was laughing, smiling, joking, telling bad puns, and, above all, enjoying themselves. It wasn't that no one had troubles. Rather, it was that everybody here knew that, like shrugging off a rain slicker when coming in from a storm, they were able to leave their problems behind them, even if for just a while.

"Merlin!" Harry thought, "If I had only known about this place a couple of years ago." He shook his head at the notion, realizing that he wouldn't have been able to come in and drink here, anyway, being well under the age of majority. Technically, he still was well under the legal drinking age in this state, having not even passed his eighteenth birthday. He had asked Mike about this earlier, wanting to make sure the bartender wouldn't get in trouble for serving him.

Callahan had looked at him thoughtfully, and replied, "Well, son, the way I see it, the laws the government lays down when it comes to alcohol are actually a pretty good idea. For the most part, it's a pretty good idea to make sure somebody's mature enough to handle their drink, and the consequences that go with it. It's a pretty good idea in theory. The only problem with it is that I've known plenty of people well past twenty-one who didn't have sense enough to know when to come in out of a hurricane, much less be allowed in a tavern." He'd paused, giving Harry a shrewd look. "On the other hand, some people, like you and Ginny, are so mature it scares me." He'd grinned. "_You_ could stand to be a bit more _immature_, at least once in a while."

Ginny looked at Harry, seeing the thoughtful expression on his face. She touched his arm to get his attention, and asked, "Is something the matter?" He smiled and shook his head.

"I was just thinking that Sirius would have loved this place. He probably would have been curled up on the floor in front of the fire, as Padfoot." The young man laughed suddenly. "He'd probably have a big bowl of irish whiskey sitting there next to him, and wouldn't have to pay for a drop." They both laughed at this image.

Ginny pulled her boyfriend close and told him, "I miss him, too, love. He was a lot of fun, and once you got past the facade he put up, he was a tender man. Did you know he wrote poetry?" Harry shook his head, and she continued, "It wasn't anything great, in fact most of it was pretty dodgy, to tell the gods' honest truth. But it was honest."

Harry had to ask, "How do you know this stuff about him? He was my godfather, and I never knew."

The redhead giggled. "Before you got to Grimmauld Place that summer, Ron, Hermione, me, all the rest of us had been there for quite a while. Mum was always working on finding ways to keep us busy and out of trouble. One day, she thought of having us clean out the attic." She shuddered a moment. "If you thought that drawing room was bad, you should have seen the attic. There was years worth of stuff accumulated up there. The Black family really was, and is, I suppose, one of the oldest wizarding families in Britian. Sometime, I'll tell you about some of the truly awful things that were up there." She trailed off for a moment, remembering. "Anyway, in an area close to the stairs, I found an old trunk with the initials SB in gold leaf."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes. Sirius' school trunk, from his Hogwarts days. He was on the other side of the attic at the time, and I was bored, so I got nosy. It wasn't locked, so I took a look inside. Underneath all the texts, old homework assignments (he got quite good grades, by the way), worn down quills, and scraps of parchment, there was a journal. Well, you know my history with diaries and the like, so I hesitated a while, not wanting to take a chance at opening it. After lunch, we were all sitting around relaxing, until we had to get back up there. After a bit, my curiosity got the best of me. I pulled out the journal, and started reading. I read the first entry, and lo and behold, it was a poem. A pretty awful one, at that. Hermione heard he laughing, and asked what I was on about. I read the first couple lines of it aloud. Sirius sat up, knowing exactly what I was reading, and demanded it back. I refused, and he grabbed for it. I ran away, and the chase was on. He chased me through the house. Through the sitting room, up the stairs, through the rooms upstairs, up to the attic, back down the stairs, and back into the kitchen. He never did get that book back." She said this with a proud look on her face. The two of them laughed, she remembering the chase, and he picturing the look that had to be on his godfather's face.

This was the first time, in a long time, that Harry had been able to think of Padfoot without any sense of sadness. It felt good to just enjoy the memories he had of him. He knew he would cherish those memories for as long as he lived.

The two of them talked for a while longer reminiscing about all the people who were longer with them. They did their best to remember the best times they'd had with each person. The two of them had each made a conscious decision to try to celebrate the lives of all the people who had been lost, rather than mourn the loss of them. The only concession Harry made to the sadness he felt was when he picked up his glass a little while later, and walked up to the chalkline in front of the fireplace. As he stood there a moment, watching the flames flicker, the room slowly grew a bit quieter. Finally, he spoke up.

"Over the past few years, Ginny and I, along with a lot of other good people, have had to do things that we aren't exactly proud of. We've seen things that nobody should have to imagine, much less face in person. We've seen people commit the most depraved acts you can imagine, and worse. We've also lost a lot of friends. Too damn many..." This last was added very quietly. After a moment, the haunted look that he wore was replaced by a shy smile. "Just recently, though, I've learned what it was we were really fighting for." He looked fondly at Ginny. "I've finally discovered what true love really is." He finished his drink and threw the empty squarely into the fireplace. "To all the ones who weren't as lucky." After a moment of respect, a veritable hailstorm of glasses flew into the fireplace, everybody in the place echoing his sentiments. From somewhere in the back of the room, he heard a fervent "Amen, brother."

Ginny came up and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. She still couldn't believe how deep their feelings were for each other. They stood like this for a few minutes, lost in each other. After a bit, they started over toward the bar, where Mike had fresh drinks waiting for them. Along the way, it seemed like everyone in the building shook his hand or gave him a pat on the shoulder. The big bartender gave them both a nod, along with the drinks. Harry asked where Doc was, and Mike looked around a moment. He spotted him and yelled out, "Doc! We need a consultation!" The burly doctor made his way over to where the three others were. "Whattya need?"

Harry reached into the inside of his jacket to pull out a small slim book, in a vinyl case. "I want you to give this to Mr Cooper for me." Doc opened the bankbook and let out a low whistle, his eyes wide. The amount shown in there was easily five times the amount he had mentioned to Harry, earlier.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" He looked again at the total on the page before him. "That's a lot of money."

Ginny spoke up, as Mike reached for the book, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his forehead. "He's sure. What you don't know is that Harry is probably, though he doesn't bandy it about, one of the five richest wizards in the world right now. His parent's fortune was considerable in and of it's self. Then, when his godfather's will was finally read, once his name was cleared, the bulk of _his_ family's wealth and estates were added to it." She shook her head, "He can afford that like nobody else, I dare say."

Mike looked at Harry, handing the bankbook back to Doc. "Harry my boy, as of this moment, your money is no longer any good here, or at Lady Sally's for that matter. You are now officially comped for life. You so much as pull out your wallet in either establishment, and I will ensure that Ralph bites you on the ass. Got that?"

Harry nodded back at the big man, though it was clear he was a bit confused. "Umm...sure. Okay. Just one question. What the bloody hell is 'comped'?"

Mike explained that it meant that anything he ever wanted, in either place, would be supplied, and he would never have to spend a dime there. "Anything from a drink to a night, or more, with any of the girls."

Harry saw the look this prompted on Ginny's face, and acted quickly to head off the impending storm he saw gathering there. He tightened his arm around her waist and said, "The drinks would be brilliant. I don't think I need to worry about visiting the girls, though. _This_ one is all I need." The stormy look disappeared from her face in a trice, to be replaced by a huge smile. She thought to herself, "Those spells are definitely getting used tonight."

Callahan laughed at this and said, "Never said I thought you would. You've got yourself a firecracker here."

"He sure does." Came a silky, slightly plummy voice from behind Mike. Surprised, he turned to find Sally standing there. "Hello, lover." She gave him a kiss deep enough that it made blood pressure for blocks around shoot up ten points.

"Sal, darlin! When did you get here?"

"Just before I heard you comp this poor boy at both of our places." she said with a raised eyebrow.

Mike explained, and his wife gave Harry such a warm look that cardiac health was endangered for a further twenty blocks around. She looked at Ginny, "May I?"

Ginny grinned and gestured in the affirmative. Sally leaned over the bar and gave Harry a kiss that most likely sent elderly people in Mahnattan into full-blown cardiac arrest. She leaned back and surveyed her handiwork.

Harry sat stunned, with a look like a deer caught in headlights. It was a long while until his eyes were able to re-focus. A while later (or so it seemed), he remembered to breathe again. The first thing he was aware of after this was Ginny, giggling. He turned to her, mischief in his eyes. "So, that was funny, was it, you little minx?" She nodded, unable to stop laughing. "Well, then _this_ ought to be hilarious." With that, he wrapped his arms around her, and planted his lips on hers. This time, the cardiac patients in Manhattan recovered instantly, and some even threw away their walkers, skipping down Wall Street. Even Lady Sally was impressed. She started to think about asking Harry to come and teach a few courses.

Ginny was already mentally reciting the spells for later. She didn't care what happened, she was going to have him tonight, one way or another. In the meantime, he had broken away and was smiling down at her, his hands still on her bum. She realized she didn't remember when or how they had gotten there, or how her hands had ended up on his. They heard the sound of several people clearing their throats. The two of them looked up, to see that most of the people in the bar were looking at them, frank admiration on their faces. Mike's voice boomed out. "So, are we ready to get tonight's contest underway, or not?"

Those who were going to try their hands tonight gathered around in a rough circle. Harry and Ginny stood outside it for now, content to watch. Doc spoke up first. "Tonight's topic is animals, I believe?" At a nod from the assembled group, he started.

"A while back, I had to make a trip into the city. It was for a particularly boring conference. The only bright spot in the whole week was the fact that I'd be passing through the neighborhood where Lady Sally has her establishment."

Jake broke in with, "Looking for a piece of tail, were you?", only to be met with a hail of crumpled bar napkins and peanuts. He accepted the accolades with a tilt of his head.

"Just you wait your turn you young pup! Now, as I started to say, I decided to stop in at Sally's. Well, I went in the side entrance, and set out for her private quarters. When I got there, she wasn't there, but this half-bald mug was." He jerked a thumb in Mike's direction. "He was working on skinning a fox, When I asked why he was doing that, he said it was to try and cover the top of his head. Then I asked him what lengths he would go to, to hide the fact that he's going bald." He took a long swallow from his glass. "He gave me a peculiar look and said, with the corniest southern accent I've ever heard, "A fur piece."." This was met by a chorus of groans, more napkins, peanuts, and the dregs of a few glasses.

Jake next took up the gauntlet, with a rendition of _'Incredible Ewe'_ that got him booed right out the door.

Long Drink McGonnigle said, "Ewe baaah-d boy. Better take it on the lamb."

"One good tern deserves another." was the contribution from Rachel.

Fast Eddie asked, "Is this what you'd call a round robin?"

It went around the room like this for a while. People started dropping out, as they came up dry. Soon, there were only a few left. Mike looked over at Harry and said, "We haven't heard anything from you, yet? Chicken?"

Harry grinned and said, "No. I do have a story that might fit in here. Back in England, Ginny and I have a very good friend, who happens to be a bit of a history buff." He paused, taking a drink. "It seems there are still some pretty draconian laws on the books, even in this day and age. One of them is that, if a prominent landowner's animals can't be kept under control, he has to give the first born of those animals to the person wronged by them. So, for example, if his English Setter were to bite a neighbor, he'd have to give that neighbor the first puppy that came along. That was thought to make everything alright, and would, somehow, also prevent any sicknesses from the home." He took another drink. "So, it was truly said in those days that there was nothing that fixed everything like the heir of the dog that bit you."

At this, half the room seemed to go into shock, and the other half ran, screaming, into the night. Mike grinned at Harry, one of his odiferous cigars clamped between his teeth. "That's my boy." He looked around. "Looks like we have a winner."

Later that night, after everybody was long gone, Harry and Ginny were in the back, talking over the events of the day. They were sitting together on the couch, watching the flames flicker. The young wizard suddenly sat up straight, remembering something. He got up, telling Ginny he'd be right back, and went over to where his jacket was hanging. He reached into one of the inside pockets, and pulled out a slender wrapped box. He came back over to her and, a bit shyly, said, "I found this in a little shop in the city. I thought you might like it.", and handed it to her.

Ginny opened the box, gasping when she saw what was inside. "Harry, you shouldn't have..." It was the pendant, a silver infinity symbol, like a number 8 on it's side. Inside one loop was an emerald, and in the other was a ruby. The pendant was on a fine gold chain.

Harry took it out and fastened it around her neck. He said, "I told you, get used to my buying the occasional gift for you. I love you, and I will do whatever I can, to make sure you never forget it." He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

The beautiful young witch looked up at her boyfriend and said, "Remember those spells mum insisted we all learn last summer? The ones that made you blush redder than my hair?"

He gulped and asked, "The contraceptive spells?"

"Those are the ones. I've been saying them under my breath all day, since I saw you in those jeans." She licked her lips. "Now, come here, you."

It was a very good night indeed.


	15. Chapter 15: Good News

**Disclaimer:** Don't look here to find anybody who owns anything directly related to Harry Potter. All I own is a couple of DVD's, some Books, and the plot for this story.

**Good News:**

Harry and Ginny awoke early the next morning. They had decided the night before that it was time to move on. As much as they had enjoyed it here, Harry wanted to spend some time alone with his girlfriend, showing her some of the wonders he'd seen so far on his trip. After breakfast, they started packing everything up, looking around to make sure they left nothing behind. Once everything was ready, Ginny turned to her boyfriend.

"We should give Mum a call, and let her know we're hitting the road. I don't know when the next time will be that we'll have a chance to talk to her." She grinned at him impishly, "Mum said it was your turn to call this time."

Harry walked over to the fireplace and took a pinch of floo powder, throwing it into the fire. "The Burrow." He knelt down and put his head into the flames. As he did so, he heard Ginny's voice saying, "Nice bum." A few moments later, he saw Molly out of the corner of his eye. "Hello, Mum?"

Molly turned around and walked over to the fireplace. "Harry, dear. How are the two of you doing? I've missed you. You've just missed Ron and Hermione. They dropped by for lunch."

He grinned out at her from the fire. "Brilliant, Mum. We wanted to let you know that we're heading out today. We don't know when we'll have a chance to talk to you again. We're heading up the coast for a while. So how are Ron and Mione doing? Has he asked her yet?"

She smiled back at him. "I'm glad you're enjoying your trip. It sounds like a lovely time. Ron hasn't asked her yet, but I do believe he'll explode if he doesn't do it soon. I can already tell she'll say yes. She's just waiting right now." At this, she gave him a slightly pointed look.

The two of them talked for a while, she bringing him up to date, and Harry giving her a somewhat edited account of the past two days. As they signed off, Molly made one last request.

"Just do one thing for me, Harry. Take care of her. She's my only daughter."

"With my life, Mum. With my life."

Molly watched Harry's head vanish from the fire, and went back to her cleaning. She shook her head in wonder. He actually called her 'Mum'. She wiped a lone tear of happiness and pride from the corner of her eye. The matron of the Weasley family was gratified that Harry seemed to have finally accepted that they all considered him to be kin to them. Blood relations were important, of course. She knew how deeply he had always been wounded by the fact that his blood relations had all passed on, well before he had even had a chance to know them. That was the main reason she had welcomed him so warmly, during the summer before his and Ron's second year. The other reason was that he, so obviously, needed someone to mother him. Just the look of him, when they had first seen him at King's Cross. He had been so undernourished, so skinny. With her keen mother's eye, it had been obvious to her that it was due to malnourishment. The boy had simply had nowhere near enough to eat at home. If it wasn't for the fact that he was headed to Hogwarts, she would have bundled him back off to the Burrow right then and there. Her thought, as the Express had left the station, was that Dumbledore would sort it all out. That man still had a lot to answer for, in his handling of Harry. It had all turned out alright in the end, but even so... As soon as Poppy Pomphrey released him from her care, Molly intended to have a few words with Albus. The old wizard had taken a lot of damage, when Voldemort had thrown so much against the wards surrounding the school. He and his minions hadn't been able to break through, but they had given it a good try. If those wards hadn't been tied directly to the headmaster, it was hard to say if they would have held. As it was, the school had been saved, but Hogsmeade would take a lot of time to rebuild. It wasn't that the discussion would solve anything, or change anything that happened, but it would definitely make her feel a lot better.

She was happy for Harry and Ginny. Honestly, it was about time they found each other. It was also good to see how Arthur and her sons had accepted the relationship. She had known, of course, that Fred and George would accept it readily. After all, they had been campaigning subtly (extremely unusual for them) for the relationship, ever since they had opened their first shop. She hadn't known at the time where or how they had gotten the money to start it. She remembered, though, after that awful Tri-Wizard competition, the look on his face as he looked at the bag of Galleons Fudge had dumped on the bedside table, as his winnings. It only made sense that he would find someone to give it to, who could actually put it to use.

The only one of Molly's sons she had dreaded telling about the new couple was Ron. He was the closest in age to her, and very protective. He had been the only one to spend any time with his sister after Bill had left home. She had fully expected to have to stun Ron, after telling him. Hermione had clearly thought so, too, as she had her wand half out, as Molly had told him, earlier in the day.

To both their surprise, her youngest son had jumped into the air with a grin, pumping his arm and yelling, "Yes!" At the looks on both the womens' faces, he said, "I've been trying to get those two twits together ever since that night at the Ministry." Impossibly, his grin grew even wider. "Charlie's gonna go spare. He owes me ten Galleons, now."

Molly shook her head, not surprised at all that her sons would gamble over the love life of their sister. Sometimes, she swore that they would wager Galleons to scones over who could hold their breath the longest.

Hermione, meanwhile was outraged. "You have got to be kidding! You bet on your sister? I simply can't believe you!"

Ron cut the tirade off with a quick reply. "Hey, at least I bet _for_ them. If you want to go nutters on somebody, make it Charlie. _I_ always knew they would get together. They've always been meant for each other. It was just a matter of time."

This mollified her somewhat. He did have a good point, she knew. She was just so shocked at the difference between what she had expected, and what had happened. Some of this must have shown in her face.

Ron had looked at the two of them, realizing what they had thought. "You know, Mione and you too, Mum, I have evolved a bit over the past few years. My emotional range is just a bit past that of a teaspoon." He grinned. "Got to be at least a soup ladle by now." His expression grew more thoughtful now. "Harry's my best mate, and Ginny's my baby sister. I'd do anything to seem them happy." He pulled a face, saying, "Just as long as I don't have to watch them snog. Bad mental image, that."

Hermione had thrown her arms around her boyfriend with a huge grin, and kissed him soundly. "You know, if they try to make us watch that, we'll just do it right back."

Molly chuckled, shaking her head at the two of them. "Well you two, I have a lot to get done today. A few of the Order members will be here for dinner later. Just a bit of a get-together, something to remember the ones who can't be here. We'll be sitting down about eight. Can you two make it?"

They assured her they would be back later, as they made their way out the door. Ron wouldn't be reporting for his first real practice for a couple of weeks. Hermione was looking into taking some courses, and someday becoming a teacher, back at Hogwarts. In the meantime, it appeared to Molly that they were determined to take the opportunity to enjoy themselves. She was grateful for this. To her, this was what the war had been all about, just the chance for people to live a normal life, without having to worry about Dark wizards and all the rest. She wondered idly which would be the first to give her grandchildren. Molly might not have put much stock in divination, but it didn't take a Seer to know that both of those couples would have long and happy futures.

Ron and Hermione walked out the door before apparating to the Leaky Cauldron, to take care of a few errands. As they left the pub for Diagon Alley, they discussed the news from the morning. Ron still maintained that he'd always known that Harry and Ginny would be together someday.

As they walked down the street, they noticed that there were a lot more people out and about than they had ever seen down there, at least in the past few years. It seemed as if people were finally starting to believe that it was all over. Ron even heard a few of the braver souls using the name 'Voldemort'. He snorted, shaking his head. Hermione shot him a questioning glance.

"Mione, Harry and Dumbledore have been trying to get people to say his name for the past three years. If we had stopped fearing him so much that we couldn't even utter three simple syllables, we just might have been able to get people to mobilise that much quicker. I don't think we would have lost nearly as many people as we did. If nothing else, they would've at least had a fighting chance."

The bushy-haired young woman nodded, unable to find anything in there to argue with. Either she was losing her touch, or Ron was growing up. She wasn't sure which idea worried her more.

They walked hand-in-hand through the doors to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. George's voice rang out above the sound of the crowd that was packed into the store. "Oi! Fred! Our favorite product tester's here!"

Fred poked his head out from the back room, with a grin on his face. "Hey you two! Come on back here. It'll be a lot quieter." He led the way to the office in the back, asking Angelina and Katie to keep an eye on things for a bit.

Ron and Hermione were taken aback, by the office. It was furnished very tastefully, with dark wood paneling, an antique desk in the center of the room, and low bookcases lining the walls. George grinned at her obvious shock. "We've found that the more off-balance you can keep people, the better."

Fred continued the thought, "It works in pranking, but even better in business."

Bemused, Hermione responded. "You know, I never would have thought you two would do so well with this, or treated it so seriously." She shook her head. "I apologize for ever underestimating the both of you."

The Twins seemed to swoon at this. Fred looked at George. "Do my ears decieve me? A compliment _and_ an apology from Hermione?"

George looked at Fred, then at Hermione, then back at Fred. "Maybe we should check for polyjuice."

"Nope. Nobody else could walk down the street with ickle Ronnikins here holding hands, and not gag. Got to be her."

Ron and Hermione laughed, shaking their heads at the teasing. They were used to it, and had been for years. Ron asked the Twins, "So, did you hear the news?"

"Have you finally asked her to marry you?" Fred laughed at the blush spreading across the couple's faces.

"I guess that's the answer. A big no. What are we to do with him, Fred?"

"We'll just have to figure something out. So, what news?"

"You know about Harry's trip to the States, right?"

George grinned. "Know about it? Who do you think provided his accomodations the first few days he was over there?"

Ron smiled back, even wider. "Guess who flooed over to join him?"

Both Twin's jaws dropped. "Ginny? Our little Gin-Gin? Traveling with Harry?"

"Probably doing naughty things with Harry?"

"We're very proud." This last was in unison.

Ron said, "As soon as we get back to my flat, I have to owl Charlie, and let him know."

George asked, "So how much did he lose to you on this one?"

"Ten Galleons. I've got plans for that money."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I hate to think what you're going to do with it."

Her boyfriend said, with a sly grin, You'll quite like it, actually, if I'm any judge. I think I've managed to figure out a few things you like by now."

The Twins nudged each other, grinning, watching the blush come up on her face at the unintended innuendo. "You know Ron, as amusing as this is, I think that may be a _little_ too much information. There are some things even _we_ would rather not know."

Now it was Ron's turn to blush, realizing what it sounded like he said to his girlfriend. He knew better than to protest, though. What had been implied was true, and even if it wasn't, the Twins would still find a way to tease the two of them, mercillessly. Luckily, Hermione knew the Twins well enough that she didn't protest either.

Ron took his girlfriend's hand and stood up. "Well, we'd better get going. We really do have a lot of things to take care of. Will you two be at the Burrow tonight for dinner?"

"Is something going on tonight?"

"You might want to floo Mum for yourself, so she can let you know. It's an Order thing. Just a get-together, from the sounds of it."

They all said goodbye, and the couple left. They walked down the street, holding hands. When they reached Quality Quidditch Supplies, Ron said, "Do you still need to go by the Ministry, to check on those courses?" At her nod, he suggested, "Why don't I meet you down there in about two hours? I've got to go in here and get fitted for my team kit. I know you're not much for the game, and this way you can get done what you need to."

Hermione nodded and replied, "Good idea. I also need to stop at Flourish and Blott's, and I know how much you _love_ that place." She gave him a kiss and left for the Ministry.

Ron watched her walk away, enjoying the sight. He was amazed sometimes at how, even after a little over two years, her kisses could still make his head swim. He shook his head to clear it, and walked into the store. The clerk was able to get to him right away, and the fitting was done forty-five minutes later. He walked a few blocks down, until he reached a jewelry store the two of them had visited a few days previously. He walked to the other end of the store and spoke to the girl behind the counter. "Hi, Parvati. Did you put the ring that Mione was looking at aside for me like I asked?"

"Hi, Ron. Of course I did. I wondered how long it would be before you came back for it."

"Well, I had to make sure she wasn't with me, didn't I? She's down at the Ministry right now. I'll be meeting her in a bit. I just have to stop at the florist and Honeyduke's, on my way there. I already made reservations at Il Falconiere. It's a muggle resturaunt. She loves italian. I want to make the night special."

Parvati's eyes widened. "Wow! Who would've taken you for such a romantic? She really _is_ a lucky girl."

Ron blushed. "I just hope she'll have me. I don't know what I'll do if she says no."

"You have _got_ to be _kidding_, Ron. She hasn't wanted anybody else since second year. Believe me. I can tell."

"Thanks, Parvati. I just hope you're right."

He paid for the ring and left the store. He still had a few things left to arrange before he met Hermione. Tomorrow was, hopefully, going to be a very good night.


	16. Chapter16: Back on the Road

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Still not mine. Move along, now. Nothing to see here. Anybody got a donut? A glazed maybe? Nobody?!? _::grumble grumble::_

**A/N:** Thanks again, to everybody who's been reviewing. I hope all of you continue to enjoy it. Just a couple of quick comments, before I get on with the story. At the end of chapter 14, I wanted to make it clear where they were going, but without the 'gory details.' I just didn't think those details were appropriate. While I have seen fics that treated it in a fairly tasteful way, I wasn't sure how easily I would be able to walk that line, myself. In short, I chickened out. Oh well... By the way, we will be returning to Ron and Hermione before too long, just not in this chapter.

Stahchild: I'm glad that you agree with me on how he would handle that part of Harry's character. Charity is going to figure in here at some point. I've figured out how I'll do it, just not when.

Byron245: Thanks for the compliment on the pun. The only one I can truly claim is the one at the end. The rest were...ummm...borrowed from a thread in the humor folder at the Callahan's site on Delphi that's under the link in my profile. I think I've captured the spirit of the place fairly well. For anyone who would like to see more of Cal's, check out the book Callahan's Chronicals. That's not a mis-spelling. The title is a pun in itself.

GiGiFanFic: Thank you, milady. _::bows deeply::_ I am glad that my small efforts here intrigue you. Curiously enough, my wife seems to think I'm the romantic sort, as well. Most of the time, at any rate. _::cheeky grin::_ Whoda thunk it?

Drakensis: Thanks for the alert. I had been up entirely too long when I uploaded it.

OK. Done babbling. Now, on with the story.

**Back on the Road:**

The big Triumph roared down the highway, easily passing most other vehicles. Harry had even more incentive to drive safely, than he ever had in his life. His girlfriend, Ginny, was on the seat behind him, with her arms wrapped around him. They had been able to dispense with the helmets, once Ginny had come up with the idea of casting bubblehead charms around themselves, along with one for repelling insects. As for safety, he had spent a night reading the book he had picked up for Arthur, about how to more safely enchant vehicles. He had come across some very useful spells that would ensure that they wouldn't have to worry about injuries, if something should happen. Even with his Quidditch-trained reflexes, there was always a possibility of something going wrong. As Mad-Eye Moody had always said, "Constant Vigilance."

They had been traveling for two weeks now, and had thoroughly enjoyed themselves. The couple had made their way to the sea coast, and spent a few days there. Two days were spent just sitting on the beach, watching the surf crash on the shore. It had been very relaxing, and left them with a feeling of serenity, which lasted right up until they reached the interstate highway again. They had decided they wanted to head west for a while, to see at least one more wizarding community, before they had to head back, so Ginny could start her coursework at St Mungos, and Harry could start on a project he had started planning. He would have to talk to Arthur when he got back to England. He had two very important things to ask him about.

Just now, they were cruising along the top portion of Indiana, about to cross over into Illinois. Once they were in Chicago, they started following the signs to go across the state line into Wisconsin. Harry had been slightly surprised to find that a city the size of Chicago didn't have a wizarding quarter. According to the Wizard's Guide to the Americas, there had been, at one time, but it had dwindled to almost nothing, following a huge battle in 1871. Apparently, a wizard named O'Leary, who had the animagus form of a Black Angus bull, had feuded with another wizard, Thropton, and the ensuing conflagration had killed over three hundred people, and destroyed the entire central part of the city. The muggle city government, though they created a masterful cover-up, had since ensured that magical folk were no longer welcome in the city. It wasn't that there were no wizards or witches there, just that there weren't many. They also had to work much harder at concealing themselves there.

That was why Harry was intent upon making sure they got across the state line before nightfall. They stopped at a highway Oasis once, about a hundred miles from the line, for fuel and a quick meal, then were underway again. An hour and a half later, they had crossed over into Wisconsin, and started looking for a place to spend the night. They settled on a Days Inn, right off the highway. It was close, fairly inexpensive, and looked to be a decent place to spend the night.

Harry went inside and paid for the room, taking the room key back to where Ginny was waiting for him. He placed an imperturbability charm over the bike, and they went inside to find their room. It was fairly spacious, with a large comfortable bed and a large telly on the dresser. He took the trunk from his pocket and enlarged it, to allow his girlfriend to get some nightclothes. While she was in the loo, changing, he turned the television on and started going through the channels. With his muggle upbringing, he had, of course, had some experience with TV. However, with the restrictions that had been placed on him as a child, he had never had much of a chance to enjoy it.

When Ginny emerged a few moments later, it was to find Harry laying back on the bed, his face in his hands, and shoulders shaking. She was alarmed, and ran to him, asking, "Harry! What's wrong?" She was even more surprised when he removed his hands, and she saw he was laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

"Don't...ever let...Ron...see this!" He was pointing at the television. As she looked up, she saw what had sent him into such gales of laughter. There, on the screen, was a cooking show. In the lower right corner of the screen were the words "FoodTV".

When she saw this, she couldn't help herself either, and laughed helplessly. Every time she started to calm down, she could picture the look of rapture her brother would have over something like this, and it would start her off again.

Later, the two of them were laying against each other, Ginny's head pillowed on Harry's chest, with his arm wrapped around her tenderly. They were watching what Harry called a movie. It was a romantic one, about a murdered man who came back to protect the woman he loved. It wasn't exactly the most realistic depiction of ghosts, but it was a very sweet story. They enjoyed it, and she had even caught Harry wiping a tear away at the end of the story. She teased him gently about it for a few minutes but was secretly delighted at seeing this romantic side of him. It was just a little thing, a bit mundane if truth be known, but it showed how much he was willing to reveal to her. She knew that, a year ago, she never would have seen even this. He would have supressed such an urge with everything at his disposal. He really was different now. She knew she would enjoy finding all the little things that made him different from the Harry of a year ago.

The next morning, they had decided to get the ever-faithful Wizard's Guide out again, to see what it had to say about the wizarding quarter of Milwaukee, which was where they were headed next. According to the book, Festivalstadt (German for 'festival city') was one of the oldest wizarding areas in the country, after the ones on the east coast. They, after all, had been settled long before. It was very strong in German influence, as that was largely who had settled the area to begin with. Apparently, a lot of wizards and witches had left their homeland when it became apparent to them that only titled landowners would have a chance of advancement, during the Confederation period. There were entirely too many decrees returning the region to a more feudalistic type of government. As the wizards who had emigrated had no titles or anything else that would allow them anything but a type of serf status, they had struck out on their own. This had started around 1820, and by the time statehood was recognized for Wisconsin in 1848, magic had firmly entrenched itself within the state, especially Milwaukee.

As Harry was reading up on where they were headed to, Ginny looked idly through his trunk, coming on the stack of pictures from The Street. She flipped through them, enjoying a glimpse of a wizarding area she had never seen. The only wizarding communities she had ever visited before were Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. While home to her, as well as quite interesting places, they had not offered much diversity. That was one of the reasons she was enjoying this trip so much, apart from spending time with the man she loved. She had the same thought Harry had, when she saw the pictures of the local delivery area at the Owl Post office. She saw that photo, with all the small Scopes owl fluttering madly around, and broke into a fit of giggling. Harry looked up to find out what had amused her so, and saw the pile of pictures on the bed beside her.

"Going through my things again, are we? Stealing socks isn't enought for you now, eh?" he said with a grin. He sat down next to her, to see which picture it was. "I had to take that one. I think I'll enlarge it when we get back, to replace some of the Cannons posters for Ron. What do you think?"

"I think you'd better be far away when he sees it. If nothing else, to escape the screams. He gets frustrated enough with Pig. Can you imagine his face when he sees him multiplied by a thousand?"

Harry grinned evily. "And why do you think I took that one?" They both laughed at that.

Shortly, Ginny came to the last few photos in the stack. They were the pictures of the jewelry shop, and the couple he had seen there. "So who are they? Anyone we know?" After a while, she got him to tell the story of the couple he had seen in the shop, and what he had arranged. At first, he had tried to pass it off as nothing more than the shop where he had gotten her pendant, and that the couple had just happened to be there at the time. Finally, she managed to drag every last detail out of him. When she had, she knew that the couple the other two had reminded him of had been her parents. At this realization, she had thrown her arms around him like she would never let go. Her head on his shoulder, she asked, "You wonder why I love you so much? Merlin, Harry! How could I not?" She thought to herself, "Good job those contraceptive spells are good for a month. They're going to get a real workout tonight."

A while later, they had everything packed up and had checked out of the hotel. After a quick breakfast at a nearby resturaunt, they were back on the highway, reveling in the feel of the wind through their hair. It was incredibly freeing to be out there, with nothing that had to be done, no responsibilities except to each other, and no timetable to follow. They both wished that it could be this way forever, though they were both starting to miss their home. When they rode into Milwaukee, Harry stopped for a few moments at a service station, so he could have the magical compass on the bike orient him towards where he wanted to go. It was time to go find the wizarding quarter here. A little while later, they pulled off the highway, and turned toward an area known as Old World Third Street. It was a part of the city that had been renovated a few years ago, to try to bring more tourism money into the city. It was actually quite attractive, a pleasing mix of old and new. The entrance to Festivalstadt was down an alleyway not far from a resturaunt named Mader's. They pulled into the alley and climbed off the bike. He took a quick look around, shrunk the bike, and put it in his pocket. As they neared the wall at the rear of the alley, he distinguished an aura that seemed to define a doorway. He took his wand out and tapped what would be the center of that door saying quietly, _Alohamora_. As he did this, the bricks shifted and rearranged themselves, to allow the two of them to pass through. They had entered Festivalstadt.

As Harry and Ginny walked down the street, he pointed out some of the similarities and differences between what they were used to at home, and what they found here. Most of what they saw was familiar to Harry by now, having seen most of it in the other two wizarding communities he had already visited in the states. The main difference they noted was the mode of dress they saw here. There was more of a mix of muggle and wizard fashions to be seen in this place. They saw punk fashions, biker dress, normal wizard robes, and business suits, sometimes in the same queue.

The couple explored the shops up and down the streets, finding all sorts of little out of the way places to browse. They found used book stores, metalworkers, jewelry shops, and curio shops, as well as most of the places they were familiar with. They did a little souvenir shopping, as they both wanted to make sure they didn't forget anybody at home.

During their wanderings they had found that there was a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes located here. Neither was very surprised, as the Twins' ambition wasn't exactly subtle. They had set out to be bigger and better than Zonko's, and they definitely had more locations already. Harry and Ginny each gave the other a wry look, and walked in the door, to take a look around. There was a huge display of fireworks in one corner, and a large candy counter across from it. As they perused what the fertile minds of Ginny's brothers had devised now, they were approached by a short man, with just a fringe of the trademark Weasley red hair. "Is there something I can help you find? Would you like a sample of one of our choice chocolates?"

The couple grinned as one, and Ginny said, "Thank you, but no. I'm quite aware of what these candies will do to anyone who eats them. I remember all too well, watching the testing stages. Poor Neville." She said with a shake of her head.

As she spoke, the man did a double-take, hearing her british accent, and realizing who the red hair on her head must make her. His eyes lit up. "Excuse me, but would you, by any chance, be Ginevra Weasley?" He really did look quite excited at the prospect.

With a very slight frown of exasperation, she replied, "No. I'm _Ginny_ Weasley. Only a very few people call me Ginevra. What's your name?"

"Sorry. I'm Jason Addams. I guess I'd be about a fourth cousin to you or something." He turned to the man with her. "That would make you Harry Potter." He held out his hand to both of them, in turn, to shake. "I'm very pleased to meet both of you. The Twins told me you two were traveling the States. How are you enjoying it so far?"

Harry said, "It's been great so far. We've really enjoyed ourselves. It's amazing how open everything is here. So much open space."

The three of them chatted a bit, while he showed them around the store. There were all sorts of new things in here. Ginny giggled a bit over something she saw on a rack in the rear of the store. It had a lable that said, "Teddy-Mantula The perfect prank for the child that _just_ won't leave you alone." Apparently, as soon as you said the words _bedtime story,_ a spell was activated that would, at random intervals, changed it from a cute teddy bear, to a stuffed acromantula, complete with eight legs and fangs. She wondered idly if it came with a certificate for counseling.

After they finished looking around the store, Jason took them toward the back room. Ginny wondered why he would take them back here, until she saw a large painting of the Twins. As she shook her head at their egos, he said, "I'll just leave you to it, then. Let me or my staff know if you need anything." He then started toward the front of the store. She looked back at Harry expectantly, as he didn't seem surprised by this.

With a grin, he took his wand from his jacket and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." As he finished speaking, the painting swung inward, revealing an apartment. He led his girlfriend in, and started looking around. It seemed to be much the same as the one in New York. He explained, "The Twins set up apartments in all of their shops, so that we, them or I, would have a place to stay, anytime we were in a city where one of their shops are located. Dobby keeps them all stocked with the kinds of food I like." As he finished saying this, he heard a pop behind him, and felt something wrap itself around his legs, just above the knees.

"Mister Harry Potter, Sir! Dobby is so happy to see his Harry Potter!" After Harry had disentangled himself from the exuberant house-elf, Dobby had seen who was with him. "Is this Harry Potter's Weezy? It is so good to see you both!"

"Ginny, you remember Dobby, don't you?"

"Of course, Harry. How could I forget our midnight excursions to the kitchens? It was the only way I could get you to eat anything at times." She gave him a poke as she said this. "So how are you, Dobby? Everything going alright at Hogwarts?"

"Everything is great at Hogwarts, Miss Weezy! Even Winky is doing good now! She is finally realizing that being free is a good thing. She is wearing most interesting clothes now."

Harry had to stifle a laugh at this, knowing what kind of clothes Dobby was fond of. The possibilities made the mind reel. He said, "Dobby, it's been great to see you. but, ummm...my Weezy and I would like some privacy, if you don't mind."

The little house-elf blushed and said, "Dobby is so sorry! Dobby didn't mean to disturb." He headed for the wall, evidently with the intention of beating his head against it. Harry grabbed him by the back of the colorful shirt he wore.

"What have I told you about punishing yourself, Dobby?"

"That I am not to do it." was the slightly sullen reply.

"That's right, Dobby. You are never to punish yourself in my presence, or out of it, for that matter. Remember?"

"Yes, Dobby remembers that Mister Harry Potter will not allow Dobby to punish himself. Harry Potter is the greatest wizard of all."

"If you say so, Dobby. But, as I was saying about privacy?" He raised an eyebrow at the elf.

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will go now. Goodbye, Harry Potter!" As soon as Harry waved goodbye, there was a pop, and the house-elf was gone.

"Whew! Gotta love him, but sometimes..." His voice trailed off as he shook his head.

Ginny chuckled at this. "He does get to be just a bit much at times, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. Just like Snape's potions. Best if taken in as small portions as possible." With this, he showed her around the apartment. It had the same layout as the slightly larger one he had last stayed in. He took the trunk out, and restored it to normal size, and laid his jacket over it, keeping his wand out, as he led her back to the sitting room. "Let's have a talk with the Twins, why don't we?"

"The Twins? I don't see a fireplace anywhere around here."

"No need." As they returned to the sitting room, he tapped the large mirror on the wall, saying, "Gred and Forge."

A moment later, they saw one of her brothers looking back at them. "Oi! George! Get back here! It's Harry! And you'll never guess who else."

The other twin came running into view. "Gin-Gin! Awww...Don't they look just _adorable_ together, Fred?"

"Absolutely _precious,_ George!" Both twins made their expressions more serious. "Harry, there's something we need to ask you, when it comes to our darling sister."

"Erm...What's that?" Harry was made a bit nervous by the sudden change.

They both fixed him with a pointed look. "What the hell took you so bloody long?" Both faces now broke into grins.

"Honestly, we thought we would have to lock the two of you in a room somewhere with no clothes for a week or so, to get you to see her."

"Really, mate. Believe me, we had no desire to have to see either of you naked, but it _was_ getting close to time for drastic measures."

"The only thing that stopped us was being at the wrong end of Gin-Gin there. You know what _her_ favorite hex is."

"No kidding. We really didn't want to have to deal with our own bogeys attacking us. She's done that to us quite enough already."

Harry had to laugh at the image this gave. Though the idea of him and Ginny alone in a room with no clothes _did_ have some appeal. He was enjoying watching his girlfriend going back and forth with her brothers. They chatted awhile about other things, getting caught up on the news from home. He heard about how practices were going for Ron with the Chudley Cannons, and how they might now have a chance at winning a few games this season. Harry and Ginny both looked forward to seeing Ron play professionally. Just before signing off, the Twins passed along the other news about Ron and Hermione. They were stunned. Who would have thought it?

Harry made dinner for the two of them, and they decided to relax in the sitting room for a while. Harry told Ginny that the big mirror was also a wizard's telly, and they watched a spirited game of Quadpot. She watched in shock, all the while muttering under her breath, "Nutters, the lot of them. Simply barking."

After the game, Harry cleaned up the dinner things, while Ginny got ready for bed.

It was, once again, a very good night.


	17. Chapter 17: A Modest Proposal

**Disclaimer:** When it comes to the Harry Potter universe, I own bupkus. Nada. Nothing. Argh! _::stalks off to pout in corner::_

**A/N:** Here we are again, back to Ron and Hermione. Is it time for the big question? Just wait and see. Some of you have probably noticed that I'm not portraying Ron as the insensitive prat that some authors do. That's because, as I mentioned in an earlier note regarding Harry, I prefer to believe that, while Ron can be more amusing in a way as a twit, he will mature to the point where not everything he says will make Hermione and everyone else around him want to throttle him. Not that they won't still argue and bicker from time to time. Au contraire, mes amis. The bickering will still go on, simply because making up can be so much fun.

GiGiFanFic: Thank you again, dear lady, for the kind words. Yes, I believe he will.

Byron245: Glad you still like it. As long as my muse (flighty little thing that she is) doesn't decide to go on holiday, then yes, the story will continue.

Stahchild: Ain't it the truth? They're fun to write, though it _can_ get a bit confusing at times, keeping track of who says what, when they trade sentences.

Again, thanks to all who have reviewed.

And now, if you would all please keep your hands, arms, and legs, along with any other body parts you may value inside the car at all times, and remember that the management is not responsible for any lost items, we may now restart the ride.

**A Modest Proposal:**

Ron had always known how Hermione loved to read. It seemed to be all she did at times. When they were still at school, you would more often than not find her nose almost stuck to the bindings of some huge volume, from the inside out. She had usually done her homework as far ahead as she could reasonably predict. Most of that time, to be honest, he had thought her mental. He could just never understand how, when there were so many other things she could be doing, she would rather be doing homework. It just mystified him.

When she had stayed at the Burrow the summer between sixth and seventh years, she had run out of homework to do, and had turned stir-crazy. She was the type of person who, if she didn't have something to occupy her mind constantly, would drive everybody else around her right up the walls, until they were barking mad themselves. She didn't mean to, but she did. After about two days of her analyzing simply everything, Ron was struck by inspiration. Well alright, he was struck by one of Ginny's romance novels. It had fallen off of one of the shelves in the living room, when Crookshanks had jumped on top of the shelf. The cat had been de-gnoming the garden all by himself, and came back in looking very smug. When the book dropped onto his head, Ron had thought at first to toss it at the cat, then realized that this was one Hermione hadn't yet read.

He had taken the book to her, as a peace offering for the row he had started earlier in the day when she was making him crazy. She had given an almost Snape-like sneer at it at first, but had relented, realizing he was trying to help. She had decided to take a look at it, just as something to keep her mind off everything. The next thing she had known, she was addicted. She'd finished it by the next morning, and went in search of the source. She had found Ginny's bookshelf, and devoured everything there over the next few weeks. She knew the plots were utter rot, the dialogue was even worse, and the whole idea of these storybook romances was just ridiculous. Still, she couldn't help herself. She could, and would, forget everything that was going on around her, for just a little while. The war, Ron's antagonism towards Ginny's boyfriends, Harry's problems, everything went away while she was reading these books.

Ron had wondered what the appeal of these novels was, and had picked one up that she seemed to particularly enjoy, judging by the blushes she got, and how much she had giggled while reading it. He could see how someone could find this kind of thing interesting. He knew that, contrary to the image his girlfriend portrayed, she was not solely an intellectual. She was, also, very much the frustrated romantic. He knew that some men were able to effortlessly tell women their feelings, and make up poetry on the spot to express them. Unfortunately, Ron had not been one of that type of men. That was the main reason he had gotten so jealous of Viktor Krum. No matter that he could barely speak english, and that he walked like a penguin with the piles when he was on the ground. When there was something he wanted to say to a woman (usually Hermione), he was able to just come out and say it, and in such a way that they usually melted into little puddles of goo. It was a bit unfair, really.

Over the past year or so, he rather thought that he had picked up a few things, when it came to romance. At this point, he knew what fights to pick with her, and which to avoid like bubotuber puss. He also knew now, that some women, like Hermione, enjoyed receiving unexpected gifts once in a while. Just little things, like flowers, a new book she'd mentioned, a bracelet that had caught her eye. She also appreciated a chivalrous gesture once in a while, like his opening a door for her, offering to carry a couple of packages when she was shopping.

It was these things he'd had in mind, when he had done the planning for tonight. He had made reservations at what was supposed to be a very good italian resturaunt. That was her favorite type of food. She could go on for hours about it. He had quite liked it, the time he had eaten dinner at her parents. Admittedly, when he had arrived, he hadn't been thinking much about food. Unusual, that. Not so unusual though, when he considered that this was the first time he was meeting them as her boyfriend. _That_ had made him just a bit nervous. Actually, it had made him a lot nervous. That had disippated, though, when they had sat down in the dining room, and he had asked what smelled so good. Hermione had laughed at that, a bit nervous herself, and told him that was her mother's lasagna. The look in his eyes when he smelled it was probably what had won them over. Really, how could you not like somebody who liked your cooking as much as it seemed he would? Mrs Granger could only like him even more, when he asked for seconds, and then hinted that he might like a copy of the recipe for his mum. Mione had teased him a bit about that the next day, saying that he was the only person she had ever known who could win somebody over with his appetite.

Ron just hoped that everything was taken care of for tonight. It had all sure cost enough. Of course, money wasn't the problem it had once been, with the compensation his family had received for their role in the downfall of Voldemort. He just didn't want to see any of it wasted. He was fidgeting a bit, as he made his way to her parent's house, to pick her up for the date. He was picking at threads on his coat, rechecking the buttons on his shirt to make sure they were even, straightening his tie. He wanted everything perfect for tonight. He couldn't believe he was actually going to ask her. Before he knew it, he was standing at their door, knocking.

Mrs Granger opened the door and gave him a big smile when she saw who it was. "Ron! How are you tonight?" She gave him a hug worthy of his mother, leaving him wanting to check his ribs when she released him.

He saw Hermione's father then, who gave him a wink. Ron was glad he had asked them both permission to propose to her. This way, they knew his intentions were honorable, and they wouldn't worry about what they might get up to, while they were out.

Hermione came down the stairs then, and took his breath away. She was wearing a full-length dress that almost swept the floor. It was a brilliant turquoise, with shimmering accents all over it. She wore a silver choker with an oval star sapphire set in the middle. Her hair was tamed a bit, though still curly. Just the way he liked it best.

Ron met her at the bottom of the steps and offered her his hand. All he could manage to say was, "You're beautiful."

Hermione blushed and lowered her eyes. She looked back up after a moment, and said, "Thank you. You look very nice, too."

They said goodnight to her parents, and walked off down the street. Ron couldn't believe how proud he felt to have her on his arm. He had always been proud to have her as his friend, but this was different. If he was lucky, she would be his wife, soon.

As they walked towards the nearest apparation point, they talked about some of the things that had been going on lately. Both of them were happy for Harry and Ginny, that they had finally gotten together. Ron asked how things had gone the day before at the ministry, when she checked on the courses. She asked a rather pointed question about why his fitting had taken two hours. He quickly made something up about a long waiting time, due to the HollyHead Harpies coming in to get fitted at the same time. She shot him a doubtful look, but let it drop.

They reached the apparation point for the area. "Mione, would you mind if I handle the apparation for the both of us? I have a surprise for you."

"Of course, Ron. I trust you."

A moment later, they had appeared in a dark area of Old Brompton Road, and Ron led the way to Il Falconiere. She gasped when she realized they were going in here. "Ron! This is your surprise?" she asked with a big smile.

"Part of it. Shall we?"

They walked in and the maitre d'hotel came to them. "Mr Weasley?"

When Ron nodded, they were led to a private room, off the main dining room, and seated.

A moment later, a waiter came in and told them the specials. Ron ordered for the both of them. He ordered stuffed mushrooms as an appetizer, and fettucione alfredo with chicken and broccoli as the main dish. Next the wine steward came by, and he chose a nice white wine to accompany dinner. Hermione looked shocked that he had manuevered through all this so easily.

He blushed a bit, and admitted, "Well, I asked your mum for a few suggestions on what to order. You know I don't know italian food nearly as well as you do. I just wanted to make tonight right."

"My mum? She never said a thing." She shook her head in wonder.

They chatted a while, waiting for dinner to arrive. The mushrooms were really quite good. They were something neither had tried before. When the food was brought out, he motioned the waiter close, and they whispered for a moment, the waiter nodding before leaving.

"What was that all about, Ron?"

"Just another part of the surprise, Mione. Let's just enjoy our dinner for now."

After the dishes had been cleared away, they enjoyed a coffee, with a creme brulee. As they finished, Ron signaled for the waiter. When he came over again, Ron murmured, "Now, please."

A moment later, he re-entered, bearing a crystal vase, filled with red roses, with a scattering of pink ones. There was also a box of her favorites from Honeyduke's, dark truffles. Both of these were set down in front of her, to her shock and amazement. "Ron? What's this for?"

He got up and moved to her side of the table, dropping to one knee and taking her hand. "Hermione, you have been there for me through everything. We have been, quite literally, through hell together. You stood by my side during battle, I watched you help to soothe Harry during his worst times. You are the kindest, most caring person I've ever known. Mione, I've loved you since the first moment on the train. I just didn't really know it until you were petrified by the basilisk. When I saw you lying in that bed in the hospital wing, I knew that I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. I didn't want to. When we fought in third year, and didn't talk for so long, I got a taste of what life without you would be. I hated it, and decided that would never happen again." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small black velvet box, opening it as he held it out to her. "I would like to make sure that neither of us ever has to go through that again. Hermione, will you marry me?"

Tears were running freely down her face. All she could do was nod. She finally said, "Yes, Ron. I will."

He slipped the ring on her finger, stood, and swept her up into a huge hug. They stood together like that for a long time, just holding each other.

All Ron could think, over and over, was, "She said _Yes! _She said _Yes!"_

Ron left enough money on the table for the bill and a healthy tip, had her pick up the flowers and chocolates, put his arm around her, and they apparated directly to the sitting room of her parent's house. At seeing the look on both faces, her parents knew immediately what the answer had been. There were hugs and handshakes of congratulations. Mr Granger opened a bottle of champagne to celebrate, while Mrs Granger admired the ring, a delicate gold band with a half carat diamond, marquise cut. On each side of the diamond were small sapphires. After a couple of toasts, the happy couple decided they'd better go let Molly know. They apparated to the kitchen at the Burrow.

Molly heard two soft pops from the kitchen, and went to investigate. As she walked out there, she saw Hermione and Ron standing there, with wide smiles on both faces. She grinned at Ron and simply asked, "She said yes, then?" Finding her hunch confirmed, she called for her husband. "Arthur! Come here!" When he got there, seeing the grins all round, he looked at Hermione and asked, "Well?" She nodded happily. Arthur and Molly came over and there were hugs all around.

Molly said, "You know, I've always considered you to be a daughter, Hermione. I'm just glad it will be official, now." She cuffed Ron on the side of the head. "Whatever possessed you to wait so long?" At the look on his face, she pulled both of them into her embrace.

Her next thought was, "I wonder how long it'll take Harry, now..."


	18. Chapter 18: Festivalstadt

**Disclaimer:** _::turns out pockets:: _Nope...nothing there...dang

**Festivalstadt:**

Ginny awoke suddenly, looking around the darkened room. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what had woken her. She knew it couldn't be the dreams that had haunted her since her first year at Hogwarts. Ever since then, until just recently, the memories of what she had been forced to do by Tom Riddle had followed her, invading her sleep, filling her dreams. Even her waking hours had not been spared. Memories would flow unbidden at the worst times, and visions would come to mock her, and make her doubt even her magic. Only when she had been able to have a hand in the downfall of the Dark Lord had all of that abated. It had felt to her like the tide had gone out, and she had breathed freely for the first time in years. It hadn't been very long since that had started to go away. Thinking of those dreams made her think of the visions she knew Harry had seen for so long. As she thought of that, she turned toward him in the bed, and saw that he looked restless, as if his sleep wasn't as restful as it should be. She curled up next to her boyfriend, putting her arm around him. As she did so, she felt him relax, and knew that he had fallen into a more restful slumber. Now, she could rest content herself.

The next morning, they decided to be a bit lazy, and just relax and enjoy themselves. They had a leisurely breakfast, then spent the rest of the morning in each other's arms, on the couch. After a while, Ginny had to ask the question that had been in the back of her mind since the early hours of the morning. With her head in his lap, she looked up at him, with a questioning look.

"Harry, what do you see in your dreams, now?"

A startled look passed over his face for a moment, then he grew thoughtful. "Well, I don't remember them anywhere near as vividly as I used to." He put his hands over his eyes for a moment, then put one arm around her again. The fingers of his other hand combed through his hair. "I think that now they're just dreams, you know? Ever since we got rid of him, even though I still have the occasional nightmare, it's a lot easier to deal with. When I wake up, the details are already fading, the way a dream should." He smiled. "Nowadays, I have a lot more good dreams. Ones that I want to remember, but even those are different. Before, if I had a good dream, I was desparate to commit it to memory. It was like I thought it would be the last good one I would have forever." He shuddered violently. "There were times when I was almost as scared after the good dreams as after the bad. Before I finally started to get the hang of occlumency, I was afraid that if I dreamed something good, _he_ would know it, and find a way to twist it, turn it into something else." Harry's voice had dropped, so Ginny could barely hear it. She could hear the pain in his voice all too well as he recounted this. "That's why I worked so hard at occlumency, as hard as I worked at any offensive spell I could find. I knew that, if Voldemort knew how much Ron, Hermione, and you, meant to me, that he would find a way to use it against me. That was the one weapon he really had over me. If he'd ever known, he wouldn't have hesitated in using that. If he'd managed to take any one of you, I would've given everything up, to get you back to me." He looked down at her tenderly. "You know, you really always were very important to me. I don't know how I would've made it through the past couple of years, without your friendship and love. Even if I never realized it before."

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "Certainly took you long enough!" She grinned up at him, saying, "You do realize that you are stuck with me now. I mean, we've told the Twins we're together, not to mention Mum."

He rolled his eyes. "With Mum knowing, I wonder how long it took her to tell Ron and Hermione. Wonder what his reaction to the news was."

"Knowing her, I'd wager not long at all. As to his reaction, hard to say. Hermione had been trying for ages to get me to tell you how I really felt. I just never felt that you would see me as anything more than that flighty little first year with the embarassing crush." She mused, "I really do think Ron was trying to fix us uo, too."

Harry let out a chuckle at this, then his eyes narrowed a bit, remembering something. "I have a question for you, about your first year, dear."

Not really wanting to remember much about that year, she nevertheless asked, "What?"

"Do you have any idea who started the Hogwarts chapter of my fan club?"

"Harry, I was eleven! I had the worst crush on you, then. Had done, since I could remember. I had no idea it would snowball like that!" The puppydog eyes appeared again. "Please forgive me?"

He appeared to think this over. "I really _should_ find a way to make you pay for that. Do you have any idea how unsettling it is for a fifteen year old to suddenly discover that he has hordes of admirers who all want a part of him, for something he did that he can't even remember?" Harry shook his head. "It's a wonder I didn't come out of it stranger than Draco and Colin put together." He waggled a finger at her, saying "You're just lucky I happen to be madly in love with you, or I'd think of something really devious."

The pretty young redhead pulled him down for a long kiss, not letting him up for air, for quite a while. When they finally broke for a breath, she said quietly, "I know just how lucky I am, love."

They sat together for a while, plaesantly lost in each other. When Harry got up to stretch and get a drink, he asked, "How do you feel about going out for a while? I was thinking about doing a little more looking around, maybe see if we could find a few more souvenirs to take back with us."

"Why not? Sounds like it could be fun. I enjoy showing off my boyfriend."

He shook his head at her, laughing. "You do realize that we're not in London, and nobody has any idea you're out with the 'famous' Harry Potter, right?"

"That's not what I'm showing off. I'm showing off a very handsome, fit man, who has a cute bum." She grinned at him, and grabbed at him, with a mock look of disappointment, as he dodged out of the way.

"You're mental, you know that?"

They continued teasing each other as they got ready to go out, and as they walked through the store to the sidewalk.

As they headed down the street, they each kept an eye out for anything they thought someone at home would like. The couple stopped into an bookstore they found tucked into a side street, thinking that it would be the perfect place to find something unusual for Hermione. Browsing through the shelves, Ginny found a complete boxed set of romance novels, by the same author she had gotten her friend hooked on a couple summers before. They were older volumes, ones that Ginny had never run across before. She picked these up, thinking they would be the perfect wedding gift for her soon to be sister-in-law. Now, she just had to find something for her brother, Ron.

She and Harry had been amazed the night before, when they found out that the other two were engaged. They were even more astounded, when they had heard the details. It was hard to believe that the thoughtful, romantic man she had heard described was Ron. Amazing really, the effect the bushy haired girl had had on him.

Harry found a few things that looked interesting, but nothing that really jumped out at him as a gift for anyone. He wandered the stacks, thinking that they'd probably never get Hermione out of here, if she were to find this place. He was starting to get an idea for a wedding gift for them. He'd have to talk to the Twins, and Arthur, when they got home.

After paying for the books the two had found, they wandered along the street, looking in windows, watching people pass. They found an ice cream parlour, and decided to sit down and have a sundae. As they sat at a table out on the sidewalk, enjoying the desserts, Ginny saw a little girl looking in the window of the parlour, with a look of longing on her face. She couldn't have been more than five, with curly blonde hair and sky-blue eyes.

She turned to the harried looking woman with her and asked, "Please, Mom?" The little girl had a hopeful look on her face, though one that said she didn't really expect her to say yes. Her mother replied, "I'm sorry, Ashley, but we don't have enough right now."

Ginny got Harry's attention, and asked him for some money. Mystified, he pulled out a small roll of bills and handed it to her, with a questioning look. She quickly got up, and walked over to where the girl stood. She asked the mother, "Do you mind if I buy her an ice cream?"

The mother looked closely at the young witch, and after a moment said, "I wouldn't want to impose on you like that." She started to take Ashley's hand to go, but Ginny stopped her.

"You look like you could stand to relax for a bit. I'll let her pick something out. You'll be able to see the counter from that table over there." She pointed to where Harry was seated. "That's my boyfriend, Harry. Don't worry, I won't let her spoil her appetite." She smiled impishly, then. "Much."

The woman nodded and walked over to Harry's table, and he stood for a moment when she got there. "I hope you don't mind."

He smiled and said, "Not at all. Please, have a seat."

As she sat, visibly relaxing, she said, "She's pretty much a force of nature, isn't she?"

Harry laughed, saying, "Yes, I think that's the perfect way to describe Ginny, when she gets the bit between her teeth." He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Harry."

She shook the proferred hand and replied, "Hi, I'm Anne. Nice to meet you." As they watched Ginny and Ashley inside the shop, getting sundaes, Anne looked at him out of the corner of her eye a few times. Finally, she turned to him and asked, "I know I'm being nosy as hell, but do I know you from somewhere? I have the feeling I've seen you somewhere before, but can't place where."

"I don't know. Have you ever spent much time in London? Diagon Alley?"

"Not in a few years. We went over there before I went to college. My parents wanted to visit some cousins over there. They weren't magical, though. Pretty gruesome muggles, actually. A couple named the Dursleys."

Up to this point, Harry had been absolutely positive that it was impossible to make ice cream shoot through your nose. He was mistaken. "Did you say the _Dursley's?_ Vernon and Petunia? Obese prat of a son named Dudley? _Those Dursleys?_"

":Yeah, that would be them. How do you..." Her voice trailed off, as she made the connection. "Wait a minute. Harry. Harry Potter? Their nephew?"

"Yes, The _Freak_, as they delighted in calling me. How in Merlin's name are you related to them? My mum didn't have any other family living that we knew of, or I never would have been put with them."

She answered, "Vernon is my dad's second cousin. His parents were total squibs, and he was the first ever born in that family that had absolutely no magic to him. Even his parents could manage the odd potion or two. My parents moved here right after they finished Hogwarts, during the rise of You-Know-Who. They've followed the news over there ever since. The only ones I know of around here that actually still subscribe to the Daily Prophet. They actually mentioned you to me a little while back, after the Dark Lord was defeated. I never thought I'd actually meet you. I think they're still amazed at the fact that somebody who'd lived in _that_ home turned out to be a powerful enough wizard to do what...I'm sorry. I'm babbling." It had seemed to Harry that she had said most of this on the same breath, kind of like a certain best friend of his back home.

"Your last name wouldn't be Granger, by any chance, would it?" This was asked with a grin. Ginny had come back while Anne was talking, and had heard his question.

She smacked him on the arm. "Of course not! You are rotten, you know that?"

Anne had watched this exchange, as her daughter sat down next to her. "Would that be a bad thing?"

Ginny said, "Not at all. One of our best friends back home is a girl by the name of Hermione Granger. She was the brightest witch in hers and Harry's year, and is actually quite nice." She gave a rueful grin. "She wouldn't be able to stand being engaged to my brother, otherwise. He can be a bit of a prat at times, though I have to say that he's gotten better over the years."

Harry spoke up with, "Actually, the reason I asked that is because she has this knack for coming out with absolutely brilliant insights one right after the other. At times, it seems like she has to give them all in one go, without breathing. Ron and I were quite stunned the first few times she did it. Afterwards, she would always change the subject to something else entirely, or just walk in the other direction." He paused a moment. "It was probably because, with as intelligent as she was, she'd always gotten picked on for it. Hermione enjoys being recognized for her smarts, but is leery of it, too. She's definitely the brainy type. A bit mental at times, but very smart. Sweet, too." He had a fond look on his face. "She's always been like a sister to me. Ron just better make her happy, or I'll make his life hell."

Ginny chuckled at this. "Get in line, love. If he ever makes her miserable, I doubt he'll last the day, with the whole family, you, and half of Hogwarts after him. By the second day, he'd be wearing his arse the wrong way round his body." She cocked an eyebrown at Harry. "Do you have any idea how many people actually wouldn't have made it through OWLs or NEWTs without her? Besides you and Ron, that is.", she teased. "You may be the most powerful wizard around, but even _you_ wouldn't have passed those tests, without her badgering you, or double-checking your homework, right? No matter the fact that Witch Weekly said you recieved more votes than Lockheart ever did for the Most Charming Smile award." A thought struck her, making her giggle. "Good thing he never did get his memory back. He would've been mortified by that."

Ashley was thoroughly enjoying her PumpkinCranberry Crunch sundae, and giggling at the two of them.

Ginny asked, "By the way, have you met Ashley, yet?"

He replied, "No, I was wondering when I'd get an introduction." He turned to the little girl. "Hi Ashley. I'm Harry. It's very nice to meet you."

As she had her mouth full at the moment, she hurried to swallow before responding, "Hi Harry. You're cute!"

Harry looked at his girlfriend, shaking his head and asking, "So you've corrupted another one, have you then?"

Ginny looked back at him, trying not very successfully to hide a laugh. "Nope. She's a smart one. Figured it out all on her own." She smirked at him. "Maybe she needs a member's badge. I might have a couple around." She started rummaging through her bag, finally losing her battle with the giggles, as she saw him bury his head in his hands, muttering, "Bugger. I knew it. I bloody well knew it. She started it."

Anne looked at Ginny questioningly. "What's wrong with him?"

"Well, back in England, especially in London, there's a huge Harry Potter fan club. It's been quite a bother for him at times. There have been times when he couldn't even walk through Diagon Alley, without being mobbed. They go absolutely barking mad over him."

At this point, Harry lifted his head from his hands and asked, "They? Let's try the word 'we', why don't we, Madame President."

"Now, love, you know that was only an honorary thing, and only lasted the month."

Harry looked over at Anne, seeing that she was trying to avoid his eyes, a slight pink tinge playing over her cheeks. "Oh no, Anne, Please. Not you too. You're not even in bloody England for Merlin's sake!"

A bit defensively, she said, "The club was really big over here for a while, a couple years back. One of my friends gave me a membership for Christmas, along with a subscription to the magazine. Of course, the pictures were a little out of date even then, so it's no wonder I didn't recognize you" She said, shyly, "They really didn't do you justice."

Feeling a bit dazed, like a bludger after the World Cup, Harry asked weakly, "Magazine?" He closed his eyes. "Ginny, you never told me there was a magazine..."

His girlfriend was a bit stunned herself. "I never knew. Probably a good thing, that." She shook her head. "It was bad enough, the way I was when I first met him. Everytime he'd say something to me, I'd squeak and run away. Ron and the Twins didn't help, either. He'd tease me non-stop, and the two of them would find ways to 'help' me." She quickly told Anne the story of the dwarf-delivered singing valentine. "It was quite the worst thing they'd ever done to me. Of course, they thought it was the funniest thing ever, up til that point."

Harry grinned. "You know, I don't think we ever got back at them for that. We may have to find a troll to deliver a special message. Ever heard one of _them_ sing?" He got a slightly evil grin now. "Actually, I think I have just the thing. We'll just tell them a dwarf is going to take a singing message to Professor McGonagall, detailing exactly how some of their best candies work, so that she and Professor Flitwick can come up with counter-charms."

Ginny's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "Harry, you wouldn't. Do you have any idea how much money they'd lose like that?"

"That's the best part, Gin. We don't have to, for the prank. All we have to do is let it slip around someone who will tell them about it, that we are going to send the message, but without any details. They'll drive themselves spare trying to figure out who's taking the message, and trying to stop it."

When the two had finally stopped laughing, Ginny looked at him and asked, "Is it any wonder that you have a fan club? Merlin's Beard, I'm glad you were on our side in the war. I'd hate to have to work against a devious mind like yours."

"Flattery, my dear, will get you everywhere."

She gave him a doubting look. "Promises, promises."

Anne was sitting back, amused, watching the two of them go back and forth. "So, how long have you two been together?"

Harry said, "It's been about three weeks now, right, Gin?"

She was dumbfounded. "Three weeks, and you're like this already?"

Ginny said, "We've known each other a long time, and been best friends for about the past year or so. It was only three weeks ago that _this_ git finally realized we belonged together."

"Actually, I think I knew it a long time ago, but then she told Hermione she was over me, so..."

Anne could see that this was the kind of discussion that could go in circles forever, and decided to head it off. "Well, you two, we have to run. We have a few more things to do before we go to my parents tonight. Just wait til I tell them who I met today." She gave Harry a grin. "I might even dig out the old badge for Ashley." At Harry's groan, she gave them a wave, and they said goodbye.

As the couple watched the mother and daughter walk away, Ginny spoke up. "I think we have a new member for the fan club." giggling as she saw his reaction. "Come on," As she tugged his hand to get him to stand. "Let's go walk off these sundaes."

The two walked down the sidewalk, finding more stores that they hadn't seen before, surprised at the variety of the wares in some of them. In one, Kettle Cauldron, and Beyond, they mainly found kitchen gadgets, made with the wizarding home in mind. One thing in particular that caught Ginny's eye was the KitchenWitch enchanted dishwasher. Instead of electricity, it used a salamander to make hot water for the dishes. Harry made arrangements to have one of these, along with a few other choice items he'd found, shipped back to England. It would make the perfect birthday present for Molly. That was coming up, in about two weeks.

Another shop they stopped in, The Crystal Pensieve, held enough magical gadgets, with no apparent purpose, to make even Dumbledore giggle. Harry picked out a couple that would leave the old headmaster happily mystified for days, until he figured them out. Harry had no clue what the assemblages of gleaming tubes, highly polished woods of all colors, and exotic ivories actually did, but had no doubt they would delight his mentor. Harry still felt a bit guilty for trashing his office at the end of fifth year, and this would help to put it behind him.

At the end of one of the side streets was a sight that amazed Harry. It was a huge sign, in gold and silver letters, which read, "Mueller's Brewery, Home to Butterbeer, a Genuine Draught". Below was a smaller sign directing people around to an entrance on one side of the building, where they could take magically guided tours. He and Ginny decided that they couldn't pass up a chance like this, so went inside to sign up for a tour group.

The dwarfs that worked here were different from the ones they knew back home. They didn't seem to have the bitterness that some of them did back in London. The one who conducted the tour of the brewery was, quite possibly, one of the cheeriest beings either had ever met. The group was shown where the ingredients were magically enhanced to bring out unique flavors, the huge vats where everything was combined, the areas where it fermented and aged, the bottling area, and finally the materials apparation point, where shipments could go out, and the raw materials were brought in. At the end of the tour, they were given souvenir mugs, full of the glowing golden beverage. It was an enjoyable way to spend the rest of the afternoon.

A while later, they let themselves back into the apartment in the back of Weasley's. Harry had done a little judicious exploring before they had left for the day, so they could find the outside entrance. That way, they wouldn't have to worry about what time they returned.

After a light dinner, they watched the wizard's telly for a while, and fell asleep in each others arms, on the couch.

**A/N:** I've had some very interesting reviews on this story. To be honest, I never expected to get the response I have, with my first fanfic. Well, not _exactly_ the first. The first was my little one-shot, Potions Helpline. That one was fun to write, and definitely got the creative juices flowing. This _is_ the first one that actually felt like writing, rather than jotting down a few random thoughts, giggling a bit, then going off to surf the web. This one has become something that actually consumes quite a lot of my time, even when I'm not at the keyboard. I'll find myself, while in the midst of something else entirely, smacking myself in the forehead and yelling out, "Of course!", and scurrying to go write an idea down, so I don't forget it. A bit awkward that, in the middle of a meeting. Especially when you find yourself giggling and wondering why everybody's staring at you so strangely. Of course, I've always considered 'normal' to be a bit overrated, so I've gotten quite used to those kinds of looks. It's when I don't get those looks that I'll know something's wrong. Anyway, as I started to say before I so rudely interrupted myself...where was I...oh yes... I'm not exactly sure where this ride is going to take us, but I hope you continue to enjoy it, at least as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

GiGiFanFic: Thanks again, for your wonderful comments. You are truly too kind. As for the other, my wife, unaccountably, seems to agree with you. To be honest, I've never known what I did right to find her when I did. A little over 12 and 1/2 years later, I'm still trying to figure it out. If you knew what I was like then, you'd be as confused as I am.

Byron245: I'm glad you liked it. While I may not have been able to go to the same lengths Ron did in his proposal, I can identify with the feelings he had. They were, all of them, out in force the night I proposed to my now wife, and I felt the same way he did when she accepted.

Rachel132: _::sweeping bow::_ Thank you, milady. I'm very glad you enjoyed it, though romace was the last thing I ever thought I'd write here. Just goes to show, the story goes where it will.

Xayne: Yep. You caught me. I am a bit of a softie, at times. Glad you like how Ron pulled it off. I had given some thought to having things go not quite right for him, but I just didn't have the heart to do it to him. My wife probably would've hit me with something in my sleep if I had. By the way, please let me know why you'd be appalled to see Ginny and Harry engaged. Just curious.


	19. Chapter 19: Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Yep. All mine. JK who? _:::shaken awake by rabid lawyer:::_ Huh? Whozzat? awww, man...but I _like_ that dream! _:::evil rabid lawyer bites Bill on the leg:::_ Alright. Fine! Not mine... _::returns to the pouting corner:::_

**Dreams:**

Harry Potter had plenty of experience with dreams. Too much, really. For more than half of the time he had spent at Hogwarts, his dreams had been occupied by bad memories, visions of things he didn't want to have to see, and people he would never again have the chance to see. How many nights he had done everything he could to avoid sleep, and dreams, he never knew. There were entirely too many mornings he had stumbled down to the Gryffindor common room with rings of black circles under his eyes, his scar standing out in red relief, either from fighting not to sleep, or from the dreams he had when he did drift off. For a time, the dreams had all but ruled his existence. Even now, despite what he had told Ginny, they sometimes intruded. The main difference now was that he knew that what he was seeing wasn't in the here and now. The events they showed were all in the past. He had known, through the connection with Voldemort his scar had provided, everytime the dark lord had cast _cruciatus,_ had watched while one of his deatheaters had tortured someone. In one way or another, he had felt every one of the deaths Voldemort had caused.

For a long time, the young wizard had thought of those deaths as being attributable, at least in part, to himself. It had taken a lot for his friends to finally convince him that the blame was not his to claim. Rather, he finally realized, the blame for all that had happened could all be laid at the feet of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Ron, Hermione, and especially Ginny, had been able to make him see reason on this, and were relieved, hoping this would allow the dreams to abate. That hadn't been the case. What it had done was make Harry more determined than ever to make the Dark Tosser pay for everything he had done. To this end, he had convinced Professor Dumbledore to allow him the use of a pensieve, so that, when he awoke after a dream or vision, he could deposit it, to ensure that the memory of it wouldn't slip away. This done, they could be analyzed more clinically, at a later time. The intelligence they gained in this roundabout fashion proved to be invaluable, and had actually helped the side of the Light to prepare for the final confrontation, the one that had ultimately ended the war.

Fortunately, while all the bad dreams hadn't yet ebbed away, good dreams were much more common now. As he lay on the couch, the beautiful redhead in his arms, It was one of the better dreams that found him.

_He was riding down the highway astride the big black Triumph, hearing the roar of the exhaust, feeling the wind riffling his hair, with Ginny's arms wrapped around his middle, snuggled up to his back. He wasn't sure where they were, but it was beautiful. There were mountains to each side, towering things, topped with snow. The sun was just setting, oranges and reds streaming along the undersides of the clouds. As they rode along, Harry was surprised to look to one side and see a bike almost identical to his own pulling alongside. Even more shocking was the rider of the other motorbike. He had shaggy black hair, shot through with white and grey, piercing grey eyes, and an almost feral grin. Harry pulled the bike to the side of the road, and braked to a stop, the other rider following suit. The young wizard and his girlfriend dismounted, as did the other. _

_Sirius ran up to Harry, throwing his arms around his godson. "Harry! It's been so long." They held each other a long time. When they parted, Padfoot grabbed Ginny up in a hug, too. When she stepped back, her hand sought out Harry's, and squeezed. All three had a few tears rolling down their cheeks. _

_Sirius was the first to speak. "Harry, you wouldn't believe how glad we all are to see that you finally left all that guilt behind you. When I saw what you were doing that summer after the Ministry, I did everything I could think of, to find a way to get back here, for just a few minutes, to kick your arse. I couldn't believe that you would blame yourself for the stupid, reckless things I did."_

_Harry shook his head ruefully. "I know that now. It just never occured to me to think that you had gone out the way you wanted to."_

_"Well, I don't know about all that, kiddo..." He paused, looking thoughtful. He then broke out in a grin, "The way I _really_ wanted to go out was in bed with some cute little blonde, myself older than Dumbledore, and with a prank against Snivellus." Reflectively, he said, "But, if that wasn't to be, then this was a close second."_

_All three laughed at this."So, I see you found my old bike." He ran a hand proudly over the tank. "I see you had to add a little touch, here. It fits." He cast a look at the couple's hands, clasped together. "I see you also found something a bit more important, too. Not before time, either."_

_His godson replied, "Yeah, I finally opened my eyes, and saw what was right in front of me, all the time." He looked lovingly at Ginny, giving her hand a squeeze._

_"I'll tell you what, Harry. Prongs and Lily are very proud of you. Not just what you did. That was damn impressive, but it was just something you knew you had to do. What they're proud of is the man you've become." He jerked a thumb skyward, saying, "James has been insufferable, lately, strutting around the way he has. I mean, yes, we all know you're his son, and well, you _did_ manage to do what nobody else could. But, he's even starting to aggravate Lils. She came to me the other day, wanting some help to prank him, just to shut him up for a while." Sirius looked at Ginny. "They both approve of you, Gin. They've seen how good you are for him. Don't either of you ever let the other go." To Harry, he said, "If you ever hurt her, there won't be anything to protect you from that arse-kicking, either." He smirked. "That's assuming she leaves anything of you, of course. _I'd_ not want to get on the bad side of her."_

_Ginny asked, "Sirius, what are they like? Harry's parents I mean? Harry had a lot of doubts for a while, after seeing Snape's memories that time in his pensieve, but from what everyone's said, they don't sound anything like what he saw."_

_"Well, there's two things to remember. One, we were all sixteen, and I don't know of anybody, even Harry at times, who isn't a bit of a prat at that age. James did have a couple of annoying habits. Always messing his hair up on purpose, knowing how much the girls liked it. Playing with the Snitch, when he wasn't even a seeker, kinda got on my nerves sometimes. Plus, like any fairly popular adolescent, he was a little arrogant sometimes. Two, the memories you see in a pensieve, after time, become tainted by your perceptions of them, and of the events and people in them. So, the things you saw there weren't quite accurate. Snivellus saw your father through his own prejudices. He could never deal with muggles or half-bloods, so when James started showing an interest in Lily, who was half-blood, well, that just added to it. The fact that your mum and dad were some of the most powerful natural talents to arise in their generation didn't help."_

_"James and Lils were, and are, two of the most loving, caring people I've ever known. They befriended Peter, which I never really understood. They always maintained that there was something inside him that just drew them to him. Then there was Remus. As bad as the biases are now against werewolves, they're nothing compared to twenty or thirty years ago. They knew what Remus was, and didn't care. They saw him not for _what_ he was, but _who_ he was, and is." He shook his head, wonderingly. "Then there was me. I was an outcast. All my family were in Slytherin, heavily involved in the Dark Arts. I got sorted into Gryffindor. Most of my housemates didn't want anything to do with me, as I was a Black. The Slytherins, including most of my family, wouldn't associate with me because of where the Sorting Hat put me. Like I said, an outcast. They took me in, and we all became the Marauders. Lily was really the fifth Marauder. She was just smart enough not to get identified." He grinned, saying "That way, at least one of us was always on the loose."_

_"Maybe that tells you a little something about them."_

_Ginny nodded fervently, casting an adoring gaze over Harry. "Yes, it does. It also explains a lot about their son."_

_Sirius looked a bit startled for a moment, then agreed, saying "You know, I'd not thought of it in that light before, but you're right. It does." _

_The subject of the conversation casually conjured a comfortable chair and sat down, a bemused look on his face. "When you two are done speaking in riddles, please let me know, if you would."_

_His girlfriend rolled her eyes, a bit exasperated. "Harry, are you trying to tell me that you saw none of yourself in that description of your parents? I mean, I realize you can be a bit thick at times, but really." _

_Sirius snickered at this, muttering "A bit?" and was silenced by a quick glare from the redhead._

_Ginny sat down across Harry's lap, her arm around his shoulder, and explained, "Well, let's get the most obvious part of it out of the way, first. You obviously have the most powerful magical talent seen in quite a few generations, If I'm any judge. Whether it's because of what happened when your parents died, or if you had it already, is irrelevant. You have the power, and are the right person to wield it. I shudder to think what almost anybody else would have done with it. It never even occured to you, to misuse it." She stopped a moment, and giggled. "Well, it may have occured to you, once or twice in Potions, but you never did it._

_"Secondly, there's the friends you've made since coming to Hogwarts. Ron, me, and the rest of my family, poor as we always were, were never the most popular family. We may be purebloods, but that never really meant anything to us, if you'd never noticed. Dad's alway had a fascination with muggles, and the ways they find to get through life. That always translated into more acceptance of them than you'd normally see from wizards. For a pureblood family, that's simply not done. In a lot of ways, we were outcasts as well. It was always Dad's obvious sympathy for muggles that always kept him from advancing in the Ministry, until recently. Also, Hermione may be the most powerful witch in her year, but she's muggle-born, so she would have been an outcast to a lot of people in our world, too. Neville? With his memory the way it's always been, he would have been in no better of a position._

_"I could go on all day with this list, but I don't have too. The same applies for most of your friends. You don't care about those kinds of distinctions. What matters to you is that you're willing to lay it all on the line for them, and they know it. Because of that, they'd do the same for you, at the drop of a hat. I think that was what that damned prophecy was talking about, when it mentioned, "_A power the dark lord knows not._" That was, I think, the power of love and friendship. In the end, it gave you something to draw on, that _he_ could never know or understand._

_"Last, there's the fact that you are the most loving, caring, sincere man I've ever known. After I finally put that silly crush behind me, I began to see the person you really are. I started seeing all the things I've mentioned, and more. That was when I really started to fall for you. It was only then, that I realized that all I wanted was for you to be happy. Even if it turned out that your happiness could only be had with another woman. I was willing to give you up, if you'd be happy." She grinned hugely. "I'm just glad it didn't happen that way, Mr Potter." With this, she kissed him soundly._

_After a few minutes, Sirius cleared his throat, getting their attention. "As happy as I am to see you two so happy, and impressed at the breath control you're exhibiting," The happy couple blushed a bit at this. They hadn't come up for air for a few minutes. "We are on my knut, so to speak." He eyed the two steadily for a moment. "I have to go now. I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you both. Your parents are, too, Harry. Very proud."_

_Harry and Ginny got up to embrace his godfather. "We really have missed you, Padfoot. It wasn't easy to go on, after you were gone. I never had the chance to say goodbye. Do we have to now?"_

_Sirius nodded. "I'm afraid so, Harry. It's time for you to move on. You know, I had this whole speech prepared, telling you to have some fun, find yourself a girl, live your life. You rather took the wind out of my sails, here." At his godson's grin, he continued. "I'm so glad to see that it wasn't needed. Goodbye, Harry. Just remember, we love you."_

A moment later, Harry and Ginny opened their eyes. They knew, somehow, that they had both had the same dream. They smiled at each other, kissed, and closed their eyes, to return to sleep.

Perchance, to dream...

**A/N:** Did you know that plot ferrets are perfectly happy, chasing you around in your dreams? Me either. At least not til the night before last. Persistant little buggers, they are. A bit like lawyers, really. If any of you, dear readers, are lawyers, then I apologize. I'm really really sorry you ended up as lawyers. Ok, I'll hush now. The Boss (aka wife) says I'm being mean to lawyers. Gonna have to sleep with an eye open, tonight. Hmmm... Wonder if Mad-Eye would lend me the...naaah It'd just scare the cats, and those two are wierd enough already. But I digress. Once again, I'm very grateful for the feedback all of you have given me so far. Thanks you very much, for allowing me to drag you along with me on this little ride. It's been a lot of fun, so far. I think this part of the story may start winding down, soon. No worries, though. There will be at least a few more chapters coming. I very much doubt that Harry and Ginny (not to mention the plot ferrets...OW! Gerroff!) will let me end this too quickly. Please bear with me for a moment more, as I reply to a couple of comments.

GiGiFanFic: It took me a good hour or so to work out why you thought I was from Sweden or some such. When I finally did, I giggled at random intervals for the rest of the afternoon. I needed that today. Thank you, dear lady. By the way, if you have some of those home-made pies just pining away for a good home, just let me know. I can guarantee I'll find a loving home for them. LOL

Byron245: I liked the two of them as well. It was fun to have an OC with a completely outside viewpoint. Ashley is just like my niece, as she was at that age, when I first met her.

Xayne: Good point. To be honest, though, I actually proposed to my wife a very few months after we met, we wed less than six months later, and remain together twelve and a half years later. We got incredibly lucky, but my point is that it really can work that way, for the right couple. Actually, I doubt that Harry would be ready to propose yet, though Ginny _might_ be ready to accept right now. Remember, she's loved him for as long as she can remember. At the same time, he's taken quite a few years, just to realize exactly what he feels for her. Until he went to Hogwarts, Harry had obviously never had any experience with love. At least, not since he was fifteen months old.


	20. Chapter 20: Summer from Winter

**Disclaimer:** I'm supposed to say something here? Like what? Alright, alright, I get it. Nothing but the plot and the accompanying ferrets (ruddy little buggers they are, too) belongs to me. Dang copyright lawyers... _::grumble::_

**Summer from Winter:**

In the depth of winter, I finally learned that within me there lay an invincible summer.

Albert Camus

Harry and Ginny awoke late the next morning, still wrapped in each other. They would both be a bit stiff for a while, but it was worth it. Ginny came back from sleep first, but slowly. The first thing she was aware of was that she was in the arms of the man she loved, and had no desire whatever to be anywhere else. She turned slightly, very slowly, so that she could see his face. In repose was the only time he looked as young as he really was. When he slept, now, he was truly able to let go of it all. There was a peace to his features that, just a year ago, wouldn't have been there in sleep. Perhaps less then, than any other time. In the past, dreams were probably the worst times for him. They were when Lord Voldemort had the most direct access to his mind. That was when he'd suffered the most, feeling all the pain of the dark lord's victims.

Now, though, dreams might actually be something that would help him to heal. She remembered the dream they had shared last night, and smiled softly. It had been so good to see Sirius again, even if only in a dream. The summer before that disastrous year at school, her fourth and Harry's fifth, had largely been spent at 12 Grimmauld Place. One of the few bright spots of that summer had been spending much of it with Sirius, getting to know him, hearing stories about the Marauders, and about Harry's parents. She had heard about the night Harry was born, about his first birthday party (the only one he'd had, to Ginny's knowledge. Something that she intended to remedy). She had also heard Sirius talk frankly about his time in Azkaban. That conversation had both frightened her, and given her something to think about, for a long while. She could remember it like it was just yesterday.

One rainy afternoon, they had been sitting in front of the fireplace in the kitchen, talking over hot chocolate. The young witch had asked, hesitantly, about his time in the wizard's prison. His face had gone pale and immobile, and she'd thought she went too far. Finally, without opening his eyes, he'd spoken. "Azkaban was, to put it bluntly, hell. For a while, it was all I could do, to keep my fingertips wrapped around the edge of sanity. You see, the Dementors would toy with us. They would drive us right to the brink, making us remember all of the worst things, the most horrific, memories, the ones that caused us shame." He paused, for just a second. "Then, just as we were on the very brink of madness, the lip of sanity crumbling beneath us, they would retreat, to allow us to pull back. Not too far, or for too long. Just long enough to allow us to grab a breath, then they'd be right back. It was a never-ending cycle." He opened his eyes now, and the desolation she saw there shocked her. The only time she had ever seen pain like that was in Harry's after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. "The only thing that saved me was being an animagus. Even then, it was a few years before I changed to Padfoot, in there. The first time it happened was in my sleep. I say sleep, but I had actually passed out. I keeled over from sheer exhaustion, and the next thing I knew, I was coming to as a huge black furball. It was then that I discovered the peculiar limitations of the guards of Azkaban. They couldn't sense the primitive emotions of a dog, so they passed me up. That, along with the knowledge that I was innocent, were the only things that allowed me to maintain my precious hold on my mind."

Sirius had risen then, to go into the sitting room for a moment. He had returned with an old book, the only legible words on it seemed to be the author's name. "I read this book near the end of my last year at Hogwarts." He'd grinned at a memory then. "As you may have guessed already, Remus was the bookworm in our group, much as Hermione is in yours. He was always reading, and I always teased him about it. One weekend over the winter, I managed to land myself in the hospital wing, after a prank had backfired on me. Remus came up to visit, and left this sitting behind on the nightstand. A couple of days later, I got bored. I mean, really bored. I had already counted the tiles in the ceiling, the holes in the tiles, the motes of dust around each hole...you get the idea." He'd continued at her nod, "Anyway, I picked that book up and started leafing through it, desparate for something to keep my mind of the boredom. Don't get me wrong, I didn't immediately turn into a bookworm, reading for pleasure and all that. There were a few things in here, however, that have stuck with me, all these years. There's a line in there that says, "In the depth of winter, I finally learned that within me there lay an invincible summer." What that means to me is that, no matter how bad things get, no matter how hopeless they may appear, there is something within each of us, that will allow us to reach better times. No matter how cold the winter, there must be a summer on the way."

As she lay there, she watched Harry awake. She saw his eyes start to open, the brilliant green in them shining. They focused, then swiveled toward her, locking onto her chocolate brown ones. They kissed tenderly then, parting only reluctantly. He squeezed her a little tighter for a moment, then released her. "I need to get up, love. Time to visit the loo." He got up then, dropping a kiss to her forehead as she sat up. When he came back out, he moved to the kitchen to make breakfast. When she returned from the loo herself, she sat down at the table, watching the way he moved around the small kitchen. He moved with an efficient grace, an economy of motion. The auburn-haired witch was amazed, as always, at the way he could manage to make even the most mundane of tasks seem sexy. She reflected to herself that it was a good thing they had gotten together. She was quite sure she wouldn't have been able to stand watching him with another woman. It would have driven her mad.

After he finished preparing their meal, Harry set the plates down and pulled out a chair, reclining a bit as he sat. He watched Ginny tuck in, marveling at the thought that such a beautiful young woman could want him. He was amazed at the love he felt for her. Until recently, it was a foreign thing to him. To say the least, love was not something he had seen at Privet Drive. At least, not directed toward him. It had taken him a long time to know what these feelings were. He had seen it developing between Ron and Hermione, but it was different with them. He grinned wryly at the memory of watching those two finally come to the same realization that everybody in Gryffindor Tower, indeed the whole school, had reached years before. They were meant for each other. The residents of the tower had been coming to the point of locking the in the Room of Requirement to work it all out, when they finally did. They never did stop quibbling, though they did seem to have more fun with it now.

Once they were finished eating, Harry got up to clean everything up. Ginny sat there a moment, devouring him with her eyes. She silently patted herself on the back once more for picking out those jeans for him. She was startled to realize that he was asking her something, and she had missed it. "Focus, Ginevra!" she sternly admonished herself. "I'm sorry, Harry. Were you saying something?"

"Yeah. I was wondering where you want to go from here. I've been thinking it's time to go, again. Any ideas?"

She was a bit uneasy about what she was going to say, but forged ahead. "Well, I was thinking. I'll need to get back home before too long, so I can start getting ready for that training this fall. Do you mind terribly if we go home? I know Mum and Dad would love to see you. Truth be known, I am starting to get a bit homesick."

Harry mulled it over while he finished the cleaning up. "I think you're right. You do need to start getting ready for that, and there's that project I've been thinking about. It's time to get a start on that. Besides, we haven't properly congratulated Ron and Hermione, yet. Remus and Tonks, either, for that matter."

"True. So, do you think the Twins have managed to prank the Dursleys yet?"

"Why? Did they say something to you?"

"No, but you didn't see the look on their faces before and after they went with Dad and Ron to get you for the World Cup. They were still incredibly pissed that there were bars on your windows the first time they went there. After they got back, Dad said that after you didn't have to live there anymore, those awful muggles were fair game." She grinned, "You know how protective he is over muggles," she said, shaking her head.

Harry's mind boggled at the thought of what the fertile imaginations of those two would do to them. The pranks they pulled on the people they liked were bad enough. What they would do to people they actively loathed... He _almost_ felt a tinge of sympathy for his aunt and uncle, but it quickly passed. Then he got a grin. "I hope they get pictures."

Laughing at these happy thoughts, they moved around the apartment, packing up, making sure nothing was left behind. Once this was finished, and the trunk once again small enough to fit in Harry's pocket, they stepped through the portrait hole, letting it reseal.

The couple headed out through the store, hand in hand. The store manager, Jason, came up to them, asking, "Where are you two headed today? A little more sight-seeing?"

Ginny said, "Actually, no. We've got to get home, as we have a lot we need to do. We've absolutely loved it here, though. This town is great, and we met some really very nice people. We'll miss it, but it just isn't home for us."

The short man extended a hand. "I wish you well. You two have been great to have around. Barely knew you were around most of the time, to tell the truth. So, how are you getting home?"

Harry said, "Well, I suppose we'll fly back. Hadn't given it much thought, actually. Why?"

"Well, they did just open the new distance floo travel connection at Gringott's a couple months ago. It's one of only a few that connects worldwide."

Ginny turned to Harry with a grin. "Fancy surprising a few people?"

He grinned back. "As a matter of fact, I do." He looked at Jason, "Gringott's, you say?"

Jason smiled at the couple. "You two have a good trip. You'll be missed."

Before they left, Ginny was struck with inspiration. She headed to the back of the store, and grabbed a Teddy-Mantula. She needed something to keep handy, if Ron ever started getting out of hand. She tried to pay for it, but Jason refused to take her money.

The two of them struck out down the street, heading towards Gringott's, discussing where to arrive in Britian. Once there, they went in and got directions to the international floo area. Harry paid for the two of them, they each took a pinch of pearlescent floo powder, threw it on the flames, and said, "12 Grimmauld Place," and stepped into the fire.

A few moments later, the two of them stepped, hand in hand, out of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place, the former Black mansion. This was the first time either had been here since the previous summer. They both wanted to see Remus and Tonks, to congratulate them.

Harry called out, "Remus! Dora! Where are you?"

Hearing voices in the kitchen, the professor rushed out. It sounded like Harry, but it couldn't be. He was in... "Harry! When did you get back?" He ran up to Harry, to give him a hug. Then he noticed whose hand his former pupil's hand was clasped in. He smiled, raising an eyebrow. "You two are together?" At their nods, "That's great! Does Molly know? Of course she does. Sit down, sit down. I'll get us some tea." He rushed around the kitchen, getting everything together. The couple traded a silent laugh. "So, how was your trip? Tell me all about it."

Grinning, Harry said, "Sit down for a few minutes, and we will." After Remus had settled himself, Harry and Ginny spent the next few hours telling him about their journey. They were only interrupted once, when Tonks came in the door. Seeing Ginny sitting in Harry's lap, natural as anything, actually shocked the morphmagus into dropping back to her true appearance. She wasn't quite surprised enough, however, to allow Harry to call her anything other than Tonks. They had an enjoyable visit, congratulating the newly engaged couple, discussing wedding plans. Harry and Ginny both looked forward to standing up for the two of them.

After a while, they decided they'd better get going. It was time to go home. They exchanged hugs with Remus and Tonks, and apparated to the backyard quidditch pitch at the Burrow. They walked up the path to the back of the house, just quietly enjoying being back for a moment or two. Ginny turned to her boyfriend and said with a grin, "Ready for this, love?"

Harry made a show of bracing himself and said "Ready as I'll ever be." They laughed and walked up to the house.

As they walked through the door, Molly saw them, and seemed to apparate to the doorway, enveloping them both in a hug that had each checking their ribs afterwards. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" she berated them.

"We didn't decide until this morning, Mum." Harry grinned at her, green eyes twinking. "Besides, we wanted to surprise you. Did it work?"

Molly placed a hand on each side of his face. "In more ways than one, ever since we've known you, dear." She gave him a mock stern look then. "Please tell me though, that you don't have any more shocks as big as that lurking. I doubt this old heart of mine could take any more like that."

Harry looked at Ginny, the two sharing a look of mischief. "Well..."

"Harry?" Molly gave him a slightly worried look.

The couple could stand it no longer and burst out laughing. "Nothing, Mum. Just having you on."

"You two have obviously spent entirely too much time around those twins, if you think that's funny." she huffed and turned to the icebox, putting a snack together for them. Of course, Molly Weasley's idea of a snack was just a bit different from what most people's would be, so the table was soon groaning under the weight of the 'snack.'

The three of them sat down at the table, catching up on recent events. Molly updated them on recent happenings around the Burrow, starting with the engagement of her youngest son, all the way up to the latest news at the Ministry. Before telling her about the trip, Harry excused himself for a few minutes, heading upstairs. When he arrived at his room (Percy's old one), he doffed his jacket, and set the shrunken motorcycle on the dresser, and setting the reduced trubk at the foot of the bed. After restoring it to full size, he rummaged through it, retrieving the pictures they had taken along the way. As he went out of the room, Harry heard a soft double pop from downstairs. The next thing he heard, immediately after was two female voices, yelling, "Ginny!" "Hermione!" He went back into the room for a moment, retrieving more items from the trunk, then heading downstairs.

As Harry excused hinself from the table, the two women watched him go, fond expressions on both faces. They turned to each other, and Molly asked, "So, how are things between the two of you?" An eyebrown lifted. "I assume you still remember those spells?" She knew she didn't have to specify which ones, at the slight pink tinge on her daughter's face.

"Things are great, beyond great, Mum! I finally feel complete, and I think he does, too." She shot her mother a look, saying "And of course I remembered the spells, Mum. Honestly. Those have been burned into my brain, after all." She giggled now. Molly was gratified to see her daughter so happy. As she started to ask more, they were interrupted by a soft double pop behind them. Ginny turned, and was on her feet in a trice. Her look of surprise was instantly replaced by a huge smile, as Ginny and Hermione hugged each other hard, each yeiing the other's names. At the same time, Ron came over and gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek. He and his sister shared a hug by way of greeting.

Ron was the first to speak. "So, where is he, then?"

There was a voice behind him. "Right here, mate." Harry set the photos and a few packages down on the table, to shake his friend's hand, then pull him into a rough hug, released quickly. As soon as he let go of Ron's hand, Hermione was on him, her hug rivaling Molly's in intensity. He hugged her back just as fiercely, then released her, moving over to slip his arm around Ginny.

Ron grinned hugely at the couple. "So it's true, then. You two finally figured it out?" As they nodded, he gave a smugly satisfied look. "Known it since fifth year, I have."

They all took seats around the table, Harry and Ginny congratulating the other couple on their engagement. Ron, Hermione, and Molly all wanted details on the trip, so the pictures were pulled out, as were travel stories. As Harry spun the tales from their recent travels, Ginny listened, contributing where she needed to. She enjoyed just listening to him tell about their journey. As she watched and listened, she thought back to that fireside conversation with Sirius. She knew now that, for them, each was the invincible summer that lay at the depths of their winters. With each other, no matter where they were, they were home.

**A/N:** Just a few quick notes. Once again, I really, really appreciate the kind words and reviews from everybody. That has meant so much to me. Getting the kind of feeback has really made it easier to let the ideas flow. Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy my small efforts here. This really is a lot of fun. I'm even starting to get a little attached to the plot ferrets, and may even name them. Maybe I just have too much free time? I dunno. LOL

GiGiFanFic: If we ever do get a chance to get up that way, we'll definitely take you up on that. Pie is always good. :-)

Byron245: Wow. The Naked Quidditch Match was the story that got me into fanfic, and even into HP. I loved it when I first read it, and so I had to read the books, to find out more about this entrancing world. I've been stuck there ever since. To have my story compared to that one is high praise indeed. Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21: Tome For Catchup

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I can lay claim to here is the plot. Everything else is courtesy of the beautiful and wise JK Rowling. _::deep sweeping bow:: _Thank you, milady, for the wonderful playground you've created for us. Ok, ok, I realize there's about a snowball's chance in Hades of her actually reading this. But, on the off-chance she ever does, it couldn't hurt to propitiate her for the goddess she is.

**Time to catch up:**

Molly sat watching and listening to Harry telling about his time in the States, enjoying hearing it all. What she enjoyed even more was seeing how close he and Ginny had become. The two had been the best of friends for a long time now, ever since Ron and Hermione had finally acknowledged their own feelings. It was obvious that now, Harry and Ginny were much more than friends. Molly saw a host of things the couple probably didn't even realize they were doing. They almost always seemed to be touching, whether it was their hads coming together, Harry's hand on her shoulder, Ginny's hand on his leg. They finished each other's sentences, constantly looked at each other, seemed to know what each other was thinking. It was completely unconcsious, from what she could tell. It should have been uncomfortable, for a mother to witness such intimacy between her daughter and a man, but it wasn't. Rather, it felt right, as if this is what should have been, all along.

"Mum? Are you alright?" This had come from Harry. She was still getting used to him actually calling her that, and it was enough to bring her from her reverie.

"I'm fine, Harry dear. I was just thinking about something."

"Ok. Only, it seemed like you were somewhere else for a bit." He gave her a look of concern, then continued at her nod. "Anyway, Ginny decides to buy this adorable little girl an ice cream. Her mum comes to sit by me, and we start talking. It turns out, " pausing for a sip of tea, "she was a relative of the Dursleys."

There were sounds of disbelief from the Weasleys that hadn't been there. Ron's jaw dropped and he asked, "You didn't hex her right there?" This was followed by a swift kick from Hermione. "Ron!"

"No I didn't. She was really nice, and apparently, her parents brought their family over here when she was a child, while on holiday. She couldn't stand them. She said that, if it weren't for the fact that she'd been raised in a muggle neighborhood, that _'family'_ would have been enough to make her believe all the rubbish about half-blood, pure-blood, all of that."

"Sounds like she got a pretty accurate picture of them, mate." Ron turned to Hermione, putting his arm around her. "You know that I never believed any of that rot about blood, even before I met you." He kissed his girlfriend, briefly but tenderly. "But, I'll tell you something. If they had been the first muggles I'd ever met, I might have rethought that." He considered a moment. "In their own way, they're as bad as the Malfoys. They're about identical to 'em, just at opposite ends of it."

"Hermione?" Harry had to ask, "Where's Ron? You know the bloke, one of my best friends, red hair, emotional maturity of a teaspoon, not a big thinker, freckles?"

They all laughed at this, even Ron, though he protested that he was right there. Hermione replied, "Well, he's come along a bit. He's at least up to par with a soup ladle by now." The laughter only increased at this, with Ron rolling his eyes at having his own words tossed right back at him.

"Well, it was right after this that the most embarassing moment of the trip happened." Harry shook his head and shot his girlfriend a look. "I think it only appropriate that the one who started the whole thing explain from here."

A blush came up on Ginny's cheeks, and Hermione thought she might have an idea of what was coming. She had been along on that abortive trip to Diagon Alley, when Harry had escaped from his admirers, barely clothed.

"Fine then." She gave Harry a mock glare and a shove against his shoulder. "Well, it turns out that Anne, the woman we met, was a member of a " Her cheeks grew redder than banked coals, then. "She mentioned that a friend had bought her a membership, and a subscription."

At this, Hermione laughed outright. "A what? There's a magazine?" Ron and Molly were baffled by this, so she explained what a subscription was. They burst out in gales of laughter, amazed to discover that the club had become such an elaborate thing.

"Well, I'm glad you're all enjoying this so much." He said, just a little grumpily. "Anyway, it was the day after that, that we decided it was time to come home. We had a great time over there and all, but we just couldn't stay away from here. Nobody we could find cooks anywhere near as well as you, Mum." He chuckled, shaking his head a little. "I just couldn't subject the woman I love to my cooking one more day."

Ginny put her arm back around him and said, "You did just fine, love. Ever hear me complain about it?"

"Nope. You were just glad not to have to do the cooking yourself."

Molly, Ron and Hermione laughed at the playful arguing the two were doing. Ron turned to Hermione and shook his head, saying, "They've stolen our act, Hermione. They do this bickering thing better than we do, and they're probably more fun to watch."

Harry smirked. "Actually Ron, when you two weren't driving the whole of the tower barmy, you _were_ pretty entertaining."

Molly pointed to the stack of parcels on the end of the table and asked, "What are those, dear?"

"Oh, just a few things I found over there, that I thought you might like." He got up and handed packages around. Ginny was surprised to recieve one, as he'd never mentioned having any other gifts for her. When he sat back down, he leaned over to Molly, and said in a quiet voice, "I haven't forgotten you. Your gift is on it's way. I'll be picking it up in Diagon Alley in a few days."

"Harry, didn't have to get me anything. The only gift I need is seeing you and my little girl happy. You two deserve happiness, if anybody does."

"I know I didn't _have_ to, but I wanted to. After all you've done for me, taken me in, made me a part of a real family, taught me what love really is, I can never repay all that." Seeing that she was about to protest, he raised a hand to stay her. "I'm not going to try, either. It's just something we found while we were over there, that I thought you might be able to use." He paused, just for a moment. "Besides, you've always said that I'm a part of this family. Well, every so often, I'm going to feel the urge to buy _my family_ a gift or two. It's not like I can't afford it, so I won't resist that urge." He grinned slyly. "I've discovered recently that it can be quite fun to follow the occasional will o'the wisp, every once in a while, when the world doesn't need saving."

Molly was flabbergasted. She'd known that Harry had changed recently, but was amazed at the extent of the change. He was actually teasing her, and joking about what he had done. He was confident, relaxed, and in quite a bit better shape, physically, than he had been in all the time she'd known him. She reflected that it would be a rather said day for single witches all over, when they discovered he was now taken, smitten with her daughter. No, not smitten. Full on, bum over teakettle, in love with Ginny.

Hermione was busily paging through her book, eager to read about all the historical sites in the book. She put it down for just a moment, to pull Harry up and wrap him in a hug. "Thank you so much! I love it. You know, we've missed you here. We were worried about you. After everything that's gone on the past few years, it's so good to see you happy."

Harry hugged her back, saying "I should be the one thanking you. You stuck by me all this time, no matter how difficult I made things. I was a right prat, at times. Too many of 'em, really. You and Ron never let me push you away. Ginny, either." He held her far enough away to look her in the eyes. "I've always been proud to consider you my sister. We may not be blood, but I love you like you were my sister." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and released her.

"I think, if you three will excuse me, I'm going to go outside for a bit. There's something I've been wanting to do, again." He kissed Ginny briefly, and disappeared upstairs, only to reappear a moment later, with his trusty Firebolt. "I'll be back in, in a little while." and headed outside. One of the world's most powerful wizards mounted his broom just outside the door, and shot into the sky, reveling in the freedom and joy that flying would always hold for him.

Ginny was looking through the photos from the trip. The rest had come over to sit around her, to take a look at them. When she got to the final few, Molly asked, "Who's the couple, dear?"

Ginny told them the story she had dragged out of him, about the young couple in the jewelry store, and what he had done for them. "You wouldn't believe what it took to get him to tell me about that. I think the reason he did that was because their story reminded him of you and Dad, Mum. That couple was trying to start out with very little, and he wanted to see that they got a proper start."

Molly had to go find a tissue after this. She looked fondly out toward the backyard. "Every time I think we've seen every side to that boy, he surprises me again." She swiped at her eyes and blew her nose. "It's incredible, really. With the upbringing he had, and the way he still turned out."

Her daughter nodded, looking thoughtful. "I think it all comes down to his upbringing, Mum. He had such a bad childhood that he's determined to see that nobody else has to go through what he did." She cocked her head at her mum. "Remember why I went over there in the first place?"

The older woman nodded. Hermione, meanwhile, said "I know you went over there to help out with something, but not any of the details."

Ginny filled them in, relating the story of little Jeanne Cooper. She told them about the parents' accident, and what had happened afterwards, including what he had done, to make sure the family was taken care of. "I think he just wanted to make sure they wouldn't have to worry about the medical bills, or the time the parents would be out of work." After reflecting a moment, she continued. "It just worried him. Maybe it hit him like that because he had been told by the Dursleys that his parents were killed in a car crash. I don't know. It was like he saw something that needed to be done, and he did it." She shrugged, and said with a smile, "It's what he does. What he's always done really."

Ron looked at Hermione with a half-smirk on his face. "You remember, love. That whole 'saving people thing' he had. Still has it, I guess."

"Ron Weasley, you _know_ I apologized to him for that..." She stopped dead in her tracks, dropping her head a moment. "Oh, Merlin. I've done it again. Why do I always fall for it, when I know you're egging me on, on purpose?"

"Dunno, love. All I know is I enjoy it."

Molly and Ginny laughed, then turned to each other. Molly asked "Why don't we go outside for a bit? Grab a couple of glasses and the pitcher of pumpkin juice, and we'll wait for Harry to get done with his flying. He'll be up there a while, and you know how thirsty he is when he comes back down."

They all trooped outside, to enjoy the cool weather. Hermione was engrossed in her book, enjoying reading about all of the historical sites in the States. She was finding the muggle ones to be as fascinating as the magical ones. There were a lot more of each than she had ever realized. Apparently, the native peoples had mastered a much more powerful type of magic, much earlier than most other people knew.

Ron flipped through his book on Quadpot, muttering under his breath, "Bonkers, absolute nutters..." as he watched some of the moves pulled off by the players in there. He went inside for a moment, for some parchment and a quill, and started taking notes. Some of those moves could probably work for some of the players on his team. After the first few practices, the coach had seen how well Ron was able to plan strategies. Some of them had worked quite well in practice, so they were always pressing him now for more new ideas. It looked to be a good season for the Cannons.

Ginny asked, "Are the Twins coming for dinner tonight? Or has the sun started setting in the east, now?"

Molly laughed and said, "Do you have to ask? They'll be here in an hour or so. They go to the Ministry every night about six, and collect your father. He spends enough time in that office as it is. He doesn't need to spend the night, too. If somebody didn't drag him out of there, he probably would." She shook her head. "You know, I knew when we got married that he was hard working, but never thought I'd have to compete with a job as mistress." She looked up at the sky, shading her eyes. "Call him down, won't you? He's going to want to clean upm a bit before dinner, and get settled back into his room. Come to think of it though, I have a feeling sleeping arrangements will probably change soon enough." She laughed aloud at the shocked look and blush on her daughter's face. "I may not be your age, child, but I still remember what it was like to be young and in love. As long as you keep up those spells, until you two decide to make it legal, I won't interfere. Now, get him down here, so we can get started on getting ready for dinner, and have it ready when your father gets home."

Later, while the family was gathering around the tables outside, Harry caught Fred's eye and told him "We need to talk later. I have a couple of ideas I wanted to run past you." Fred nodded at him in agreement. The ideas that the silent partner came up with were almost always good ones, so he was intrigued. Both twins were gratified to see the changes in him, as well as in their sister. They had been astounded earlier, when they had arrived to see Harry teasing both Ginny and their mum. That was something they would never have expected to see before. In all but name, he was truly a member of the family, if he could be that easy and open with them. He shook his head in amazement and took a seat.

The whole family was gathered round tonight, and the Twins had even brought their girlfriends, Katie and Alicia, along. Harry had been informed by Bill that there was actually a betting pool open on which of the twins would propose first. Besides their stores, the two girls were one of the few things the family had ever seen them really serious about. They actually seemed to fawn over the two pretty witches, and everybody was convinced that this, at least, was not for show. Everybody finally had a seat at the tables when Arthur stood up, a glass in his hand.

"This is the first time in a long while, that we've had a chance to have everybody here at one time. Before we all tuck in, I'd just like to say a couple of things. First of all, to Harry, I'd like to say that I'm glad to see that you and Ginny make each other happy. Molly and I may not be your parents by blood, but we both feel as if you are our seventh son, and we wish the both of you all the happiness in the world. I know that you haven't proposed yet," with a questioning look at the couple, he received a quick shake of the head. "But we know that you two will be together a long time. It might be a bit premature, or late depending on how you look at it, but welcome to the family.

"The second thing I want to say is to our newly engaged couple, Ron and Hermione. Congratulations to you both. Hermione, I'd like to say the same to you as I did to Harry. Welcome to the family. You, like him, have always been considered a part of this family, and always will be. To commemorate this happy occasion, I'd like to restart a tradition that a friend of our family has actually been carrying on with, for a number of years now. Harry and Ginny were the ones who reminded me of it, with the stories about their trip across the pond."

He turned away from the table slightly, and pointed his wand to an area a little way from the table, and a huge fireplace appeared. It was made of brick, six feet high, five across, and four deep, made of bricks. The back of it had a parabolic curve to it, designed to capture anything thrown into it. Arthur turned to Harry and asked him, "Harry, would you do me the honor of breaking it in?"

The young wizard stood, with his own glass in his hand and said, "Yes, thank you," pausing for just a moment, "Dad." The tops of Arthur's face tinged, just a bit, at what he considered to be a compliment.

"Ron, 'Mione, along with everybody else here, I've known you two a long time, and in that time, you've been the best friends I could have ever had. You've been there for me, through everything. The Stone, the Chamber, the Tournament, the Ministry, Cho, " everybody laughed at this, even Ginny. "You two have stuck by me, through the absolute worst times anybody could ever have had, but we've had some fun along the way, too. I don't know how many times I don't think I would've found the strength to continue, without the support you've given me. Of course, the number of times I, along with everyone else in the school, were driven to madness by listening to your arguing are equally limitless." The whole group was laughing now at the looks on the couple's faces at this. "Somehow though, all this bickering has seemed to get you together, and that's all to the good. What I'd like to do now is to propose a toast to my favorite couple. It seems somehow appropriate."

He walked over to a point across from the fireplace, drained his glass, and said in a clear strong voice, "To bickering!" and flung it past the hearth. The glass was sooned joined by a veritable hailstorm of other glasses, as everybody present echoed the toast.

Once the toast was completed, everybody dug into the platters on the tale. There was roast beef with thick brown gravy, roasted chicked, broiled potatoes, vegetables of all types, homemade breads, and just about anything else you could imagine. When Molly put out a spread, it was usually memorable, and this was no exception. The conversation flew around the table, everybody asking about the trip, and the sights they had seen. At one point, Harry summoned the photos from the house.

"You know, New York is a huge city. The wizarding population is absolutely enormous. While I was there, I wanted to send some letters, so I stopped at the Owl Post. That place is gigantic. I don't think I've ever seen that many owls in one location before." He passed around the pictures of the building, holding one back. "What really brought it home to me, though, was seeing the local delivery area. I'd never really thought I'd see this many small owls in all my life, much less in one room." He tossed the last picture into the air, casting a spell as he did so. The photo of the local delivery room, with it's thousands of Scope's owls expanded, until it was ten feet across, showing all of them in their glory. The entire group gasped, but loudest of all was Ron. Harry laughed and said, "I thought you might be able to appreciate that one in particular, Ron."

Ron shot him a look of disgust. "Gee, thanks, mate. I really needed to see _that._ As if one little fluttering annoying bugger isn't bad enough."

The conversation moved on to other topics, as the meal progressed. Arthur leaned over to him and said, "We really do need to schedule the ceremony for you."

Harry asked, "Ceremony? What do you mean?" Then he answered his own question. "Oh, the Order of Merlin, eh?" Arthur nodded, and Harry said, "Well, if we have to do it, let's get it done as soon as possible. I'll drop by the Ministry in the morning, and we'll work it out then. There's something I've been meaning to ask you about anyway, and we can get them both done at the same time."

A while later, the young wizard caught himself yawning, and decided it was time to head in. He stood and said. "Well, everybody, it's been brilliant, but it's been a very long day for the two of us. I don't know about Ginny, but I think I'll turn in." She stood to join him, and they started to go inside. Before they went in, he turned to George and said, "I'll stop in at your shop tomorrow, after I finish at the Ministry." The twin nodded and waved Harry on his way. "See you tomorrow, mate."

Molly and Arthur followed the young couple into the house. "Harry, there's something we wanted to show you. We said that we consider you family, and we do. If you've ever needed proof of that, it's over here by the front door." Harry was curious, and followed the older couple. What he saw was the family clock, that gave the status of all the members of the family. Molly pointed toward the clock, and said, _"Acclaro."_ At this, a new hand appeared on the clock, with his picture on it. It almost overwhelmed him. A tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. "Thank you, Mum, Dad." He hugged them both, and he and Ginny walked upstairs, to enjoy their first night back home, in the Burrow.

That night, Harry was just grateful that silencing, as well as locking spells, could be so effective.

**A/N:** Just a quick note, to thank all my faithful reviewers, once again, for their kind comments. The feedback I'm gotten on this story has been incredible. I just hope you continue to enjoy it, as I enjoy writing it.


	22. Chapter 22: The Project

**Disclaimer:** _::furtive look around::_ Ok, here's the deal. It's mine, mine, mine, mine all mine! _::author receives sharp painful kick to the arse::_ Ow! Forget that, then. Fine. Not mine. _::yet more grumbling, per the usual::_

**The Project:**

The next day dawned bright and early. Birds trilled their song to greet the day, and flowers opened eagerly to let the first rays of the sun touch their dew-kissed petals. The world awoke to beautiful sights and sounds, the kind to inspire poetry and love songs with no end. It was the kind of morning to make a songwright weep, and a poet scribble endlessly.

Harry Potter knew none of this, however. He knew what mornings looked like that early, and was having none of it. He had his head stuffed under the pillow, in an attempt to keep the morning at bay for as long as possible. This worked for quite a while. Right up until the smell of Molly's breakfast fought it's way through the pillow, to remind the young wizard of the reason mornings were invented. Breakfast at the Burrow. Right, then. Amazing how easy it is to get out of bed, with the right incentive.

He turned toward the spot where Ginny should be, but she wasn't there. She had gotten up earlier, to head downstairs. He knew this, because he could still feel the memory of her tender kiss on his forehead, before he'd heard the door close. He got up, pushing his legs into the jeans she liked so much, grabbed a black button down and threw it on, along with his boots. He was ready to face the day, or at least breakfast. He walked down the stairs, and entered the kitchen. "Morning, Mum." with a kiss on Molly's cheek. "Morning, love." with a kiss for Ginny's lips. He paused, then did it again. It was a good way to start the day. He sat down next to her and pulled the eggs over to his plate, piling them on. As he reached for the bacon, he saw Ginny giving him a strange look. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, Harry. You just seem to have Ron's appetite this morning. A bit unusual, that."

"I just realized that I'm back in the Burrow now, and everything smells delicious. Mum's cooking does that to me, I'm finding."

Molly broke in, a teasing look in her eyes. "Well you know, Harry, it never did have that effect before. I seem to remember plenty of times when I had to practically forcefeed you, actually."

"Too true, Mum. Those days are gone now. Hopefully forever. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I know now that I've missed out on a lot." He saw the look of concern that started to come up on Molly's face, and wanted to forestall it. "I plan on changing that, and soon. The trip was a way for me to get away and clear my head for a while. I'm glad I did it." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "It allowed me to get my feelings straight for a certain beautiful redheaded girl," He took Ginny's hand now, "and I also have some ideas about what I want to do next." Molly looked like she was about to ask. "I'm not quite sure, yet. Just a few ideas right now. All I ever wanted, when everything was going on, was to be an auror. It was all I could see myself doing. Now though, I don't want that. There has been entirely enough violence and bloodshed to suit me for as long as I live. I'll not be going pacifist or anything, I just won't seek it out." He pointed at the family clock. "I also don't want my family to have to worry about my hand on that clock going to 'Mortal Peril" or anything like that." He shuddered a bit, remembering the night that Percy's hand had fallen completely off the clock. "I'll also be remaining in the Order. I may not go looking for trouble, but if it comes calling, I want to make sure we're ready."

Harry finished his breakfast, drinking the last of his tea. "I think I'd better get going. I need to get over to the Ministry, and go over a few things with Dad." He watched Molly beam as he referred to Arthur that way. "Do you need to go into London for anything, love?"

Ginny answered, "Yes, actually, I should drop in at St Mungo's, to find out the starting date for my training, and what I'll need for it. It should only take me a few minutes to get ready. Are we riding or flooing?"

"Why don't we ride there and floo back? I could do with a drive, but I'm not sure if I'll want to drive back."

"Sounds good to me. Just let me get my things, and we can go."

Harry agreed to this, and went to get what he needed, including the motorbike itself. A bit later, they were on their way into London. Harry had gotten quite used to this mode of travel, and had no intention of giving it up. A very pleasant hour later, they were entering the city proper. They made their way to the slightly run-down neighborhood where the wizarding hospital was located. Ginny got off the bike and put her helmet back into the saddlebag. Harry got up to give her a kiss, which lingered rather longer than it should have. Even after the past few weeks, they were both a bit dazed when they reluctantly pulled away from each other. "Fancy meeting at the Twins' store in a couple hours?" he asked.

"How about if I floo Dad, to make sure you have everything taken care of. Maybe _then_ I'll get a hint or two of what this secret project of yours is all about."

"Good idea. I'll probably be ready to tell you about it, then. I just have to work out some details with Dad first. Excuse me, the Minister of Magic." He gave her a cheeky grin and climbed back on the bike. "See you later, love." He watched her walk through the window at the front of the building, and rode off down the side street, to make his way to the Ministry.

When he pulled up in front of the phone box in front of the Ministry building, he dismounted and took a quick look around, ensuring that there was nobody around. He then shrunk the old Triumph to the point where it could fit in his pocket, and stepped into the box. He pulled the door shut after him and picked up the phone, dialing six, two, four, four, two. He heard a cool female voice saying, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name, and the purpose of your visit." Harry wore a mischievous grin as he replied, "Harry Potter, here to kick Fudges arse." He burst out laughing when the visitor's badge that emerged actually had his name along with the words, "Kick Fudge's arse." He put it on and rode the lift down to the main level.

He turned as he got out, looking at the reflective pool in the atrium. It was good to see that the ridiculous statues that had been there in the past were gone. Instead, there was a simple plaque, with the legend, "In memory of those who have fallen. May they never be forgotten." It was a very simple sentiment, and entirely appropriate.

Harry continued down the corridor, to the security station. There he saw a former classmate of his, Justin Finch-Fletchley. "Harry! Good to see you, mate! How have you been keeping? I heard you had gone off on a bit of a trip for a while. Didn't know you'd gotten back then." As he talked, he looked up and saw the legend on the silver visitor's badge. His eyes went wide, and he almost choked. After laughing for alomst a full five minutes, he said, "Erm, Harry. You _do_ know that Fudge isn't here anymore, right?"

Harry nodded and said, "First thing that came to mind when the voice asked the purpose of my visit. I was a bit surprised when it came out like that." Justin grinned and, shaking his head, passed Harry through.

He followed the signs to the Minister's office, until he came to a door that said, "Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley." He knocked and went through into the outer office. The receptionist, a rather plain-looking older woman, peered up at him from behind a pair of jeweled spectacles. She asked, "May I help you?" She sounded like she didn't really care what the answer was either way.

"Harry Potter, to see the minister."

She looked at him in disbelief and said, "Yeah right, love. Why don't you pull the other one? It's got bells on."

Harry was nonplussed. She didn't know who he was? He didn't know whether to laugh and kiss her, or hex her into next week. So he compromised. He leaned down over her desk, as he took off the sunglasses he wore. His emerald eyes glinted dangerously as they bored into hers. "Do you see the name on the badge I'm wearing, _love?_ You do? Good. Now, you _will_ get up off your arse, and you _will_ go and let the Minister know that I am here for our appointment. If you don't..." He didn't raise his voice the whole time. He didn't have to, as she could suddenly feel the power emanating from this young man.

She didn't wait to hear that sentence finish. Like a flash, she flew to the inner office door, pulled it open, and all but fell through the doorway. A moment later, she was back saying, "Please go right in, Mr Potter." She sat down again, and tried to make herself very small. He walked past her and into the office.

Arthur stood from his desk, and greeted Harry with a handshake. "Harry! How are you? Have a good drive in?"

"How did you know we drove?"

The older man grinned and said, "I used to have a bike like that one. An older Indian. It was a lot of fun. I only got rid of it after we started having the boys. A car was much more practical." He shook his head. "I still miss riding it. So, let's get this ceremony business worked out, and then we can get to whatever else brings you here." He led the younger wizard over to a chair, and they went over the paperwork, setting the date. It turned out that the ceremony would also include a dinner, as well as a ball. He teased Harry a bit about that. "At least you know you'll know you'll have the prettiest date there."

Harry asked, "How many can I invite?"

"Well, as you're the guest of honor, you can invite anyone you want to. You could fill up the hall if you wanted. Any preferences as to where you'd like it held? It doesn't have to be here, you know."

"I'd like it if we could do it in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, if Professor Dumbledore doesn't mind."

"Actually, I think he was rather hoping you'd like that. We can let him know later, if you'd like."

"Sounds like a good idea." He paused a moment. "I also wanted to ask you about something else..." He trailed off, clearly uneasy.

"What's this? The most powerful wizard in the world, nervous?" He thought he knew what was coming, and decided to have him on a bit.

"Yeah, just a bit. I've realized, just lately, how much Ginny means to me. I think I've loved her for a long time now. I just never knew it, you know?" At a nod from Arthur, he continued. "I can't imagine my life without her in it. She completes me, in so many ways I can't even imagine. I think that at the ball, I'd like to propose to her. The wedding wouldn't be for some time, as I know Mum and Hermione would want to help her plan it." He gave a wry grin. "We both know that wouldn't allow for anything fast. I'd just like to know that you approve, before I ask her."

Arthur answered immediately. "Approve? Of course, Harry! We'd be delighted, Molly and me both. You're already family, as far as we're concerned. This would just make it official. We know we don't have to worry about whether you'll treat her right."

"Are you kidding? If I didn't, it'd be Bat-Bogeys from here to eternity." They both laughed at this. "No, she's probably the only witch who could manage to keep me in line."

"Only too true." There was no way he could disagree with that statement. "Well, now we've got that out of the way, what's this project you mentioned?"

Harry got up and walked over to the wondow, collecting his thoughts. He was searching for a way to begin. He turned to face Arthur. "Not long before my trip, I stopped off at Gringott's, to check a few things out. Do you have any idea how much money I have in my vaults?"

Arthur was taken aback by this. Harry really never talked about money. "Well, I know it's quite a bit. I've heard something about you possibly being the richest wizard there is now."

"Actually, you can drop the possibly. Insofar as the goblins don't really like to give any information out, I _was_ able to find a few things out. When the money from Sirius' will was given to me, I didn't pay much attention. As you can imagine, I had rather a lot going on. What I didn't realize was that the Blacks were quite possibly one of the oldest wizarding families that ever was. As such, they had been accumulating wealth for over twelve centuries, spending only what was necessary. I don't know the figures, but I daresay they could've bought and sold the whole of London, ten times over. I quite literally have more money than I can ever use."

"All very interesting, Harry, but what does this have to do with your project?"

"Well, I came up with an idea while we were in New York. Did Mum tell you the whole reason I asked Ginny to join me in the first place?" At the older man's nod, he continued. "When I looked at that little girl and thought of what her parents might have to go through, I knew I had to do something. You and your family have taught me the true definition of wealth. I mean. it's great not having to worry about money, don't get me wrong. What all of you have shown me is that the money doesn't mean a thing, _not one damned thing,_ unless you do something meaningful with it. Whether you spend it on gifts for family, use it to support a family, whatever.

"So, I came to a decision. I want to start a foundation, that will take care of all of the people left alone, children left as orphans, or families left without their homes, after the war. The only problem is that I don't know how to run anything like that. I need help in setting it up, as well as finding competent people to run and administer it. Is there a way the Ministry could help with that?"

Arthur was unable to draw breath he was so stunned. After a few moments, he collected himself to say, "You have no idea what you've just done, my boy." As Harry looked at him, a worried expression on his face, Arthur's face split into a grin and he said, "My dear boy, you have just made my life, as well as all the people this will help, easier by an order of magnitude." He was animated now, moving around the room. "One of the biggest parts of my job lately has been trying to find ways to take care of the people you just mentioned. There were so many who gave their lives to the cause, so many new orphans, we just haven't been able to find a way to keep up with it all, or the money to do it. You have just handed the solution to me, on a silver platter." He chuckled a bit. "You'll also make Molly very happy with this, as it will cut my hours here in half."

They sat down to work out the details. The James and Lily Potter Memorial Fund would be privately run, with an advisory council that would have final say on all matters. In the event of a tie, the matter would be decided by Harry himself. That would be the only time that he would be required to take an active hand. The remainder of the time, he would sit in on council meetings, as Arthur thought this would be the best way for Harry to learn the business end of things. Harry authorized a bank draft for the sum that would get everything started. The money would go into a trust at Gringott's, with half earmarked for day-to-day expenses, and the other half to be invested, to keep it all self-sufficient. A couple hours later, the fireplace in the office flared green. They both looked up, to see Ginny's face in the flames.

"Are you two finished, yet?"

Harry replied, "Why don't you come on through, love. We're almost finished, but it will be a bit, yet."

A few minutes later, she walked out of the grate. She walked over to the desk, after a quick cleaning charm, to give her boyfriend a kiss. Her arm around him, she gave her father a kiss on the cheek as well.

"So what have my two favorite men been working so hard on?"

Receiving a nod from Harry, Arthur handed her a copy of the preliminary draft for the Fund. She read it through, then read it again. Looking quite stunned, she turned to look at Harry. "Is this real?"

He nodded. "This was the project I wanted to discuss with Dad. I didn't want to say anything, in case it wasn't feasable. Apparently, it is."

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight, murmuring, "I love you. I really really do. How could I not? You are amazing." She couldn't imagine feeling prouder of him than she did right now.

Before they left, Arthur had a word with his secretary, letting her know in no uncertain terms, that Harry and Ginny were both to be allowed direct access to his office, any time they should come by. She poked her head from beneath her desk, and nodded vigorously.

After telling Arthur they would see him at home for dinner, they left the building, to head to Diagon Alley. As soon as they were out of the building, Harry pulled out the motorbike and restored it to full size. They roared off down the alley, and were at the Leaky Cauldron in short order. Once again, as soon as the coast was clear, he reduced the bike and pocketed it, walking in. They talked with Tom, the bartender, for a few minutes, then passed through into the alley behind the pub. Harry tapped the bricks in the wall with his wand, and they stepped through. After passing through, they stood for just a moment, soaking it all in. They had both missed this. As much as they enjoyed visiting other wizarding areas, it just wasn't the same. Maybe it was the people. maybe the smells or just the feel of the place. Whatever, it was another place they thought of as home. They struck off down the street, looking for the lurid colors that would announce Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. They found it quick enough, and walked in.

A head topped with flaming red hair popped up over the counter, and as quickly disappeared. "Oi! Fred! Get out here! It's Harry and Ginny!"

Both Twins came stampeding out to the salesfloor, barely stopping in time to avoid a collision. "So what are you two up to? Having a nice day of shopping?"

"Need supplies to help torment a nasty muggle somewhere?"

"Maybe two or three?"

Harry and Ginny burst out laughing. "Well, actually, I rather thought you would have had a go at them already." He lifted an eyebrow at the Twins.

They grinned at him. George said, "Actually, we'd thought of testing a few new products on them."

"We just didn't think it was fair, for you not to be involved, somehow."

The silent partner in the store asked, "Why don't we go in back for a bit, to toss around a few ideas?"

"Brilliant!" chorused the Twins. "George, lock the door and flip the sign, would you?"

The four of them trooped into the office in back and relaxed into the comfortable chairs around the office.

Harry started off with, "From what I hear, you didn't like those bars they put on my windows one bit, eh?"

Both Twins bristled at this. "Not a bit of it, mate! When we saw that, we couldn't believe it. Who the bloody hell would do that to a child?"

"Well, that gives me an idea."

They both leaned in eagerly. "Do tell."

By the time he had finished explaining, the laughter coming from the office could be heard up and down the length of Diagon Alley.

**A/N:** As always, thank you to my ever faithful reviewers. I love reading your comments, and some very good points have bee brought up in the reviews. Please keep them coming. The more the merrier, as they say.

Stahchild: To be honest, the only other one I'd ever imagined Luna with, besides Neville, was Ron. That, however, would leave Hermione out in the cold. Personally, I can't see her with anybody other than Ron. I love the Burrow, too. It's the only place Harry gets to see what a real family looks like. Also, as he says when he first sees it, "It's brilliant!"

Sugarbear68: I look forward to seeing your stories. Please let me know when they're up. Thank you for the kind words.

GiGiFanFic: I don't know if there's any process or anything like that for betas. Personally, I haven't used one, so far. Hopefully. it isn't as obvious as it might be. I know what you mean, though. I've seen some absolutely brilliant story ideas completely flop, due to spelling and usage errors that cause you to constantly lose track of what you're trying to read. I don't really have a problem with people writing slash. I just choose not to read it, and definitely prefer for people to lable it as such. I don't see a reason not to, myself.


	23. Chapter 23: Payback

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked, I was not a fabulously wealthy and beautiful lady author. I am, in fact, an overly hairy, somewhat disturbing looking man, who has distressingly little money. As such, the characters contained herein that you might recognize are, obviously, not mine.

**Payback:**

The howls of laughter that echoed up and down Diagon Alley that night lasted until the wee small hours of the morning. It was interspersed at random interval with comments like, "Bloody 'ell Harry!", "Remind me to never make _you_ mad!", and "Blimey! I'm just glad he was on _our_ side." By the time they were done, they had filled almost a dozen scrolls with ideas, and had decided to spend the next day narrowing the ideas down to just a few. Most of Diagon Alley and a few in Knockturn Alley had heard the sounds emanating from the Weasley's store overnight, and wisely decided that it would be best to just pretend that the store didn't exist for the next day or two. Some of the things the Twins had tested lately were a bit worrisome, and nobody really wanted to try their own hand at product testing for them.

The next morning came fairly quickly. Harry and Ginny awoke in the Twins' apartment above the store, wondering for a moment where they were. Harry gave his girlfriend a quick but fervent kiss, then got up, to prepare for the day. After showering, he wandered out to the kitchen to start making some breakfast. He was almost surprised at how barren the cupboards were. When Fred ambled his sleepy way out there, Harry asked him about this.

"Alright then, Fred, how are we supposed to have breakfast, with no food around here?"

"Well, we usually just nip down to the Leaky Kettle for something, whenever we get hungry. Neither one of us is really much for cooking. You've never seen one of our efforts at the culinary arts, have you?" When Harry shook his head, Fred replied, "Well, trust me. You wouldn't want to."

Ginny's voice came from the sitting room. "Harry, he's right. Anytime these two cook, it's best to have a medi-witch on stand-by." She came out to join them now, and gave her boyfriend a proper good morning kiss. By the time they finished that kiss, both Gred and Forge were wide awake, and looking a bit uncomfortable. They were, however, impressed by the stunning display of breath control the two had shown. As the couple's lips finally parted, the Twins were holding up large pieces of cardboard with numbers on them. The one on the left said '10', and on the right was '10.5'. Harry and Ginny smirked, and took mock bows. Ginny spoke up again, grinning. "Anyway, even Charlie's dragons wouldn't eat whatever it was they tried to cook last time. We tried. They just looked at it and whimpered." As they all laughed at this, she had an idea. "Why don't you nip out and get some of the food we had on the road, love. I think there's one not too far from the Kettle."

Harry nodded and said, "Good idea, Gin. It'll be quick, and we shouldn't have to worry about turning into something large and feathery when we take a bite." He paused a moment, thinking. "Though that gives me another idea." He grabbed one of the scrolls from the night before and scribbled something down. "Back in a bit." A quick kiss for Ginny, and he was off.

The three Weasleys sat down, pulling out the parchment from the previous night, and started going through them. After a couple of minutes, George spoke up.

"Gin-Gin, what really went on over there, on your trip? Harry seems like a completely different person now."

"Yeah, sis, what did you do to him?" Fred waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She laughed at the two of them, then her face became more contemplative. She thought a moment before answering. "Well, I think that part of it is that all of the pressure is off of him. The Harry we knew was the product of everything he was going through. His childhood," both Twins growled a bit at this. "Being thrust into the limelight the way he was, all that power he never knew he had, that damned prophecy..." She paused again, for a moment. "Losing Sirius the way we did. How can it not have an effect? Not to mention that crush I had on him. That would have driven anybody barking mad. And you two.." They both tried to look innocently angelic under her stare. It didn't work at all. " 'Eyes as green as fresh pickled toads'? I still owe you two for that." She shook her finger at them, with a stern expression. "He still has a habit of bringing that up at awkward times." They were trying to stifle their laughter, and failed miserably, again.

"As to the change in him, I think it's because he can finally relax, now the pressure's off. The fate of the wizarding world doesn't rest on his shoulders anymore. Now, he can just enjoy being Harry. Just Harry. He made a decision after the final battle, that he wanted to have some fun, just enjoy himself. That trip was really good for him. It let him see what the fight was for, why we were actually doing it. It gave him the perspective he needed to get on with his life." She gave a wry grin now. "Knowing Harry, I doubt that there will be anything _ordinary_ about it. I have a feeling it'll be a lot of fun though."

They went back to perusing the ideas from the night before, keeping some and dropping others. They worked this way for a while, before Harry returned with three large bags with golden arches on the outside. "Breakfast is served." He started handing out the contents of the bags to everyone.

"What's this, Harry? Smells pretty good."

"They call them Egg McMuffins. They just opened a new location down the street from the Leaky Kettle. We noticed it when we got here last night. We had a lot of these when we were traveling."

They enjoyed their breakfast, while going over the ideas they thought would work the best. The pranks that would be used in the end were the ones that caused the most chaos in the least obvious ways. That way, nobody could get in trouble for muggle-baiting, as most of the jokes would be almost impossible to trace. George started off.

"Personally, my favorite is the idea you had Harry, about the bars. I love the idea of invisible bars suddenly just being there, across any door or window at random. That way, they won't know where they can go through, or when. The only clue will be when they run headlong into them, and they hear a clang. I love it." His grin became something almost evil. "Just imagine, those two fat lumps not being able to get into their own kitchen. Might do 'em some good, come to think of it." He waved it off. "Oh well, every plan has it's flaws."

Fred was next. "I like the idea of a rotating floo connection. If people suddenly appear in their fireplace, when they're supposed to be somewhere else, they won't be happy. Just imagine the hexes that people would toss at them, the moment the Dursleys start insulting wizards and witches. I quite like the idea of old Petunia ending up as a flower pot. It'd be an improvement, really."

Ginny had a positively feral grin spreading across her face, as an idea came to her. "Remember the wards that surround the house? I was thinking, that with a bit of effort, we could change them to something else. A _Fidelius_ charm. They're almost impossible to break. Nobody, save the three of them and us, would be able to even _see_ the house. Think about it. No mail, no dairy deliveries, they'd have to cut their own lawn, as none of the neighborhood children would even be able to find it to ask them. They wouldn't even know that nobody else could see the house. They're so worried about what the neighbors think all the time. Let the neighbors forget they even exist."

Three male jaws dropped. When the Twins were finally able to speak again, Fred turned to George and asked, "How did our sweet little Gin-Gin become a mastermind at revenge?"

"Dunno, but she's a genius."

Harry paid her the deserved accolades, in the way he knew best, with another olympic-calibre kiss. "That's just a down-payment, Gin. You can collect the rest, later."

"Better have your bankbook ready then, because I will." She grinned impishly at him.

"Fred, I think I know how our dear sister is going to exact revenge on us for that valentine."

"How, George?"

"By making us watch the two of them snog at every possible opportunity." They both cringed, while Ginny had a look on her face that plainly told him he was at least partly correct.

Ginny asked her boyfriend, "Now what was the idea you had before? I saw what you wrote down, but it didn't make any sense. 'You are what you eat?' What does that mean?"

"Well, it's a combination of two things. The first comes from when Hagrid came to personally deliver my first Hohwarts letter. You remember what he did to Dudley?" The other three laughed, recollecting the mental image of Harry's fat cousin with a pig's tail. "The other part of it was directly inspired by you two." He pointed at the twins. "Your Canary Creams are brilliant, and I think the idea could be used in another way.

"The phrase 'You are what you eat' is a common muggle saying. It's supposed to be a reminder to anyone on a diet, that they should watch what they eat, so they don't gain even more weight." They all nodded at this, following the line of reasoning. "Well, I thought why not make sure they really do become what they eat? We could charm the kitchen with a variation of the spell you came up with for the Creams, so that, at random intervals, they would transform into whatever they took a bite of. A hamburger, you're a cow. Bacon, you're a pig. Pasta, you're a plate of linguine." He thought a moment, then grinned. "It could really get interesting, when Dudley tries to go off his diet. Just imagine him turning into a huge jam donut."

Fred and George shared another look. "George, if these two ever team up to prank us..."

George gulped. "Bugger. Never thought I'd have to write a will this early in life."

They both shuddered, as the happy couple across from them laughed. Ginny said, "No more valentines then, or you'd better talk to a solicitor."

Harry finished the thought with, "Better be a good one, if I'm any judge."

After a suitable period of groveling from the Twins, along with a wizard's oath that no more dwarfs would deliver dodgy poetry from them ever again, they all settled down into an extended planning session.

A week later, on Privet Drive, as the sun faded from the sky, there were four people standing on the sidewalk under an enlarged invisibility cloak. A young, very pretty redheaded girl had her wand out, casting the final enchantment that would ensure that the house would be hidden from the view of anybody who wasn't directly aware of the _Fidelius_, and hadn't been given the location by the secret-keeper for that charm. Ginny had been tempted to make a passing cat the secret-keeper, but decided at the last moment that she would retain that duty herself. Harry had pointed out that he thought it might belong to Mrs Figg, and those cats had enough to be going on with, as it was. He had ended up having to cast a silencing spell around the interior of the cloak, so the giggling of the Twins at what they were doing wouldn't give them away. They were across the street from the now disappearing number four, having been in the house earlier in the day, to cast the other spells they had decided on.

The four made sure everything was in order, after the house disappeared with a soft popping sound. They collected everything they had brought with them or conjured, and made ready to leave. It was Harry's idea to walk carefully over to the park a street away, then remove the cloak under cover of darkness. They then walked over to Mrs Figg's house, to let her know what was going to be happening. She offered them tea when they arrived.

"Harry dear, how have you been? You haven't visited since last summer. Have you been keeping busy, besides taking care of _him,_ that is?"

The young wizard chuckled at this. Trust Mrs Figg to get right to the point. "I've been doing very well, thank you. It's been a busy summer for us. You know my girlfriend, Ginny, don't you?"

"Of course, dear. I just didn't realize that you two had finally connected. Not before time, I daresay." This was said with a firm nod.

As the three redheads laughed at the look on Harry's face, he said, "Was I the _only_ one it wasn't so ruddy obvious to?"

After a pause of just a beat, four voices chorused "Yes!"

The old lady then asked, "So what can I do for you? I know you didn't just come to visit some crazy old squib who keeps cats?"

Harry explained what they had done earlier in the day, delighting as her laughter echoed around the room. He said, "We'll be back in a couple of days or so, to pick up the pictures. We left a few cameras concealed in various places in the house. We want to make sure we get to see the fruits of today's labors." He grinned. "If you'd like, I could drop off a few copies." She nodded eagerly, and the four younger people stood up to take their leave. "We'd best get back. Mum will be wondering where we all are, and she's expecting us for dinner." They all said goodbye, promising to return with the copies in a few days time.

Upon reaching the Burrow, they were pleasantly surprised to see Professor Dumbledore, Tonks, and Remus in the sitting room. Harry and Ginny sat down and started catching up with Remus and Tonks, while the Twins handed the Headmaster a box of their newest inventions. He tried to demure, but they insisted, saying that he should at least have some experience with what would surely be showing up on the list of banned substances and devices outside Filch's office. Presented with this convincing argument, he finally consented.

While Ginny and Tonks were discussing wedding plans with Molly, Dumbledore and Remus took Harry aside for a few moments.

"Harry, I understand there was something you wished to ask me about, concerning your award ceremony."

"Well, yes. I was wondering if we could hold it in the Great Hall at school. As you can imagine, I don't have the best memories of the Ministry. The school on the other hand, is where I grew up. It's where I found out what I was, what I would have to do, and it was my refuge, from everything. Apart from the Burrow, it's the only other place I've ever called home."

The old wizard peered over his half-moon glasses at the younger one. His eyes were twinkling at full strength. Harry was glad to see this, but felt a bit uneasy. He had a feeling Dumbledore was about to spring something on him. He wasn't far wrong, either.

"I would be delighted to have the Great Hall host this ceremony. It is only fitting, that the conclusion occur at the same place that it all started. I would ask one thing of you in return, Harry." The twinkling now went into overdrive, making Harry sure that it was time to bolt, and not look back. At a look from the Headmaster, Remus stood behind the young man, his hands on Harry's shoulders, effectively pinning him in place. "I would like you to consider coming in as a guest lecturer, for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Remus, or should I say Professor Lupin, will need some assistance, at the time of his monthly transformations. A substitute, if you will. We have also given some thought to restarting the Dueling Club, again. It could be monthly meetings, at the same time as the full moon."

With this reasoning, Harry was pinned like a flobberworm to a dissection tray. Throwing his hands in the air in defeat, he said "Why not? Maybe we can train a few people to actually know how to defend themselves. We'll also need to reinforce the lesson that, just because the Tosser is gone, along with most his his idiots, that doesn't mean that we can completely let our guard down. Like Moody always said, 'Constant Vigilance'."

With this, they fell into earnest discussion about the fall curriculum.

**_A/N:_** Once again, thank you to those of you who have been reviewing. All of your kind words have really encouraged me to continue. One thing I want to correct. When I mentioned, a few chapters back, that it looked like this story would be winding down soon, that didn't mean that the story would end. If I do wrap this one up soon, there will be a sequel. I just see too many possibilities inherent in the direction this one has taken, and I'd like to explore them at some point. It could be a lot of fun. Please indulge me for a moment, as I respond to a couple of reviews.

Lady S: Thank you. I agree, when it comes to cutting stories. There are a few good ones out there, but for the most part, they just get too depressing for me. Just my personal opinion. Take it for what it's worth.

Byron245: Thanks. I thought the fireplace was a great way to allow Harry to make a most appropriate toast to his two best friends.


	24. Chapter 24: The Ball

**Disclaimer:** None of it's mine, except the plot. Anything alse you may recognize belongs to the beautiful and wise JK Rowling.

**_Warning:_** Major fluff ahead, Proceed at your own risk!

**A/N:** Just wanted to clear up a couple of things. To answer Stahchild's concerns, Voldie didn't even have a chance to get moldy before being scattered to the four winds, so no chance at all of him coming back. Mrs Figg is one of my favorite background characters in the books. She has a tendency to say what she needs to, when she needs to, and to perdition with anybody who objects. She's also fun to write for. As for another Tom Riddle situation, let me put it this way; no way jose, nyet, non, nada, ain't happening, no way in Hades! Reassuring enough? LOL Moody is gone, and you're absolutely right about Dumbledore. When his eyes are twinkling, he's getting ready to start pushing buttons. Problem is, he knows all the right ones. To Madam Whitbrook, Thank you very much, dear lady. I have done my best to avoid all the cliches that seem to abound in fandom. Some have been well written, but some of the others...urgh! Thanks again to all who have reviewed this story. You are definitely appreciated.

And now, without any further ado, if you have your dress robes ready, we will head to the ball...

**The Ball:**

A month later, all of the preparations were finished, and the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was ready for the impending ball. It was to be a ceremony celebrating the award of the Order of Merlin First Class to Harry Potter. It would be overseen jointly by both Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic, and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, as well as Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot. This would be an official ceremony, but Harry was determined that it would also be a celebration of the end of the reign of terror of Lord Voldemort. It would also be, quite simply, a celebration of life. Something like that was sorely needed, as a reminder that, no matter what horrors may have come before, no matter how dark times may have looked, life must go on.

A horde of Weasleys, along with a host of others, descended on the school. Harry had decided he wanted all of his adopted family there with him, on this occasion, as well as all of his friends. They had kept a flock of Ministry owls busy, for quite a while.

He escorted his girlfriend, Ginny Potter, up the main staircase, and into the entrance hall. They paused for a moment, looking around. He thought back to the first time he'd seen it. This place had filled him with awe and wonder, as he had heard the portraits talking, and seen them move. Now, he knew most of them by name. Some of them were old friends now. He had waited here, to be ushered into the Great Hall, before he was finally sorted into Gryffindor house. There had been many good times, as well as some not so good. To be honest, some of those times had been pure hell. They had all led to this time, though, and that was to the good. Just as long as he never had to visit Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing again, he'd be happy. He'd gotten a bit tired of all the jokes about him having his own reserved bed in there.

Harry looked over at Ginny, still amazed at the fact that she would want to be with him. He had never thought of himself as anything other than Harry. Just Harry. That was how she saw him as well, and it was what she loved about him. She didn't love him for his money, for his reputation, just for him. Along with all his flaws, and she knew how many there were. She was beautiful, especially tonight. Ginny wore long golden silk dress robes, with ebon celtic designs working up the front. In back, they plunged to mid-back, leaving the skin bare. Her auburn hair was swept up in an updo, with the ends that escaped in curls. She also wore the pendant he had bought her in New York. She looked, in short, like an angel.

Harry himself was in dress robes of such a dark green that they were almost black. Without the glasses he'd had to wear in school, his emerald green eyes shone brightly, and anybody who saw the two of them together knew how deep his love for her ran. For months now, he'd had eyes for no other woman.

He looked at her, held out his arm, and asked, "Ready for this, love?"

She looked steadily back at him and grinned. "Ready as I'll ever be." She took his arm, and they walked into the Great Hall.

As they passed through the door, a minor official announced them, "Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley." This was followed by applause from the room in general, along with catcalls from a small group of redheaded males off to one side. The couple moved around the room, greeting friends they hadn't seen in a few months. They saw Neville, on the arm of Luna, who was looking very pretty indeed, in a pale pink robe. Of course, she was also wearing the expression that had always made Harry wonder where, exactly, she was, but that was Luna.

Lee Jordan was also in attendance, with his wife. She was a dark-haired beauty, with deep blue eyes. Lee had to greet the two of them, "Ginny, love! How are you tonight?' He gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "You know Anna, right?" When she nodded, he turned to Harry. "Harry! How are you, mate? This is my wife, Anna."

The dark-haired woman shook his hand saying, "So you're Harry. I hear so much about you from Lee. He always loved watching you play quidditch."

Harry laughed and said, "Nice to meet you. I always knew there would have to be somebody that could slow him down. Thought it would have to be somebody beautiful, and I was right."

Anna looked at Ginny. "Isn't _he_ the charmer? You've got your hands full with this one."

As the other couple walked away, Ginny looked at him, saying, "Better watch it with the flirting Potter. I _do_ have my wand under here."

"You know you're the only one for me, love. I really do love you, and I plan on proving it to you once and for all, soon"

"Harry, you don't have to prove it to me." She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him into quite an impressive kiss. By the time they pulled away, they heard voices that seemed to be discussing them.

"See, George? I told you they would keep doing this in front of us."

"Hell of a way to get revenge. Shameful, really."

"Still, they are impressive when they do that. Maybe they would give Katie and Alicia lessons."

The happy couple turned to face Fred and George. "Something you wanted?" Ginny asked pointedly.

"Dad just sent us to let Harry know the ceremony will be starting soon, so it's time for you two to get up to the head table."

The Twins hurried away, making sure they stayed out of Ginny's way. They knew she could be quite the firecracker when she wanted to be, and they knew just how far to push her.

The couple walked up to the main table and greeted Arthur and Molly. Molly was careful with her hugs tonight, so as not to crush their robes. They all took their seats, signalling the hall to settle into theirs as well. A few minutes later, everyone in the Great Hall was seated, waiting for the start. Once everyone's attention was on the dais at the front of the hall, Professor Dumbledore stood.

"I would just like to welcome everyone here tonight, for this happy occasion. Mr Potter, our guest of honor, has expressed the wish that this be a joyful celebration, and I join him in that wish. As such, I'll keep my remarks brief, and allow our Minister of Magic to continue. Arthur?"

There was a smattering of applause, and laughs, as Arthur Weasely took the podium.

"The reason we are here tonight is to present one of the highest honors the wizarding world can bestow upon an individual. As you know, it's the Order of Merlin, First Class. We have quite a few previous recipients of that honor here with us tonight, including the esteemed Headmaster of this school. That's the official reason. The real reason we are here is to thank the man who, quite literally, saved the world. All of it, not just our little part of it. I don't want to embarass him. Heaven knows he gets enough of that already. Most of you here are friends of his, whether from school, the Order, or just from everyday life, and you also know how much this kind of to-do embarasses him.

"Our family has had the honor of knowing Harry Potter since the day he returned to the wizarding world. Our youngest son has been best friends with him since that day. He saved our daughter's life in her first year, and has saved all of the rest of us here, a hundred times over. We have also had the pleasure of watching him grow from a nice young boy, if a bit quiet, and even a bit skinny, into the handsome and respectable young man you see here before you. We have been proud to know him, all this time, and are even prouder that he calls our family his own. Even though we're not blood-related, we feel that he couldn't be closer to us, if he was one of our own. I would just like to extend our congratulations, as well as our thanks, to Harry Potter. Thank you, son." The hall erupted in applause as Harry walked up to the podium to accept his award.

"Here I thought you weren't going to embarass me." Laughs echoed around the Hall at this. "I just wanted to say a few words, then we can get started on the wonderful dinner that's no doubt been prepared."

"First of all, I want to thank you for the honor being given to me. I'm not sure how much I deserve it, having only done what was needed at the time. During the war, I saw many sacrifices much more extreme than my own. People willingly gave their lives to stop Voldemort, including my own parents. Families, and even whole villages, were lost, all in the same cause. We all lost loved ones, over the past few years, whether parents, children, classmates, relatives, or dear friends. I would just like us all to have a brief moment of silence, for those who are no longer with us."

After a few moments, he continued. "Next, I'd like to formally announce the formation of the James and Lily Potter Memorial Fund. It's been started to help take care of the people and families affected the most by the war. This will be for the families who have lost their homes, children who have lost parents, or anyone who is quite beyond their means due to the war, whether hospital bills or other expenses. The Fund will be independently administered by an advisory council, who will have final say in most matters. The fund is already established and relatively self-sufficient, but any donations are, of course, welcome. It will be a huge job, but I think we are up to it."

Wild applause erupted through the Hall at this, rivaling even the announcement of a House Cup winner. After a few minutes, he raised his hands for silence. When the quiet had returned, he stepped from behind the podium and continued. "You know, a few months ago, I would have thought that wild hippogryphs couldn't have dragged me back in here. At least not this soon. Albus Dunbledore, though, made me an offer I couldn't refuse." He shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't believe I'm about to say this, but, starting in a few weeks, I'll be assisting Remus Lupin as Defense Against the Darks Arts professor, as well as running the newly restarted Dueling Club.

"I have one last thing to do, while I'm up here, and I beg your indulgence in this." He walked over to Ginny and dropped to one knee, holding a small velvet box in his hand. With the other, he took her hand. "Ginny, you've stood by me for a long time now. You've been my friend, when I needed one the most. You were the one who pulled me back from the brink, when I wanted to fall. You've been with me for the good times, and through the very worst. You never left my side through any of it. Ginny, you are my life, and you are my love. Will you consent to be my wife?"

Not a word was uttered in the hall, nor a deep breath taken, before she gave her answer. Finally, she nodded and said, "Yes." Harry swept her up in his arms, holding her tightly to him, as they kissed as if this was the first kiss, the last, and every one in between. They were so lost in each other, that they didn't notice that a roar of cheering and applause threatened to shake the school to it's very foundations. When they broke apart, a lifetime later, he slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a gold setting, with a pear-shaped diamond in the center, flanked on one side by a single perfect ruby, and an equally perfect emerald on the other.

Molly came over then, and pulled them both into an embrace, crying with happiness. Hermione rushed over as well, waiting for a chance to hug them both. Once Molly let go, she was right in there, hugging Ginny, and wanting to see the ring. While this was going on, Ron came up and said, "Way to show me up, mate. Thanks a lot." They laughed at this, Ron shaking his head. "Congratulations, mate."

Once things had calmed back down a bit, Dumbledore gave the house-elves the signal to start dinner, and everybody's plates filled. Everyone in attendance tucked in, enjoying the wonderful meal. They enjoyed it all the more, in the atmosphere of joy and jubilation that surrounded them. Once the meal was finished, the Headmaster gestured, and the tables went to rest around the outside of the room. At that moment, a platform appeared below the dais, complete with the popular wizarding band, Wierd Sisters.

Dumbledore then asked Harry, "Would you and your lovely fiance do us the honor of opening the ball?"

Harry offered his hand to Ginny and said, "Shall we?" She took it with a smile and he led her out to the floor. He placed his other hand on her waist, and they became the only ones in the world, as they danced.

She looked up at him and asked, "Just how long have you been planning this?"

"All my life. Oh, you mean this night in particular? About the past five weeks or so. I told you I'd prove how much I love you." He teased her gently.

Once the first song ended, other couples joined in. Ron and Hermione were first, then Molly and Arthur, and soon every couple in the place was dancing, enjoying the now romantic atmosphere.

After a few dances, the newly engaged couple decided to sit down and rest for a bit. They tried to pick an out of the way table to sit at, but it didn't seem to do any good. They were still besieged by well-wishers. While they appreciated the congratulations they were getting from everybody, it was becoming a bit much. Harry and Ginny shared a wry grin, and Harry said, "I guess that's what I get for proposing so publicly." A few minutes later, the stream of handshakes and hugs tapered off, enough so that they could enjoy watching the dancefloor. It appeared that Neville had much improved his dancing, or Luna was better at avoiding his feet. Neither was sure which. They watched Ron and Hermione, and came to the conclusion that Ron had definitely improved, though they did appear to be arguing a little bit about something. Harry was surprised to see Hagrid, waltzing around the floor with Madame Maxime, the Headmaster from Beauxbatons. It was amazing how gracefully the big man could move, at times. After the next song, Hermione and Ron headed over to their table, and Ron collapsed into a chair.

Hermione asked Ginny, "May I steal your fiance for a dance?" Ginny nodded, and he was led off to the floor.

Harry and Hermione danced to a slow song. She looked up at him and said, "You both look happier than I've ever seen you. Do you have any idea how proud of you I am? Not just now. I always have been. Always."

Harry said the only thing he could. "Thank you, 'Mione. Thank you for always being my friend. I'm sorry I didn't let you in sometimes. I was a prat. Forgive me. You've always been the sister I wished I had." He kissed her on the forehead, then felt a tap on his shoulder.

Ron said, "Alright then, mate. That's enough of trying to steal my fiance. Yours is over there." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder with a grin.

Harry handed Hermione back over to Ron and rejoined his own fiance.

As they were about to go back out, Mrs Figg came up to them to say, "Thank you for the pictures, dears. I don't think I've enjoyed anything nearly as much as that in a long time, until tonight."

The couple grinned, and Ginny said, "We're glad you enjoyed them. They were funny, weren't they?"

They eventually got out to the dance floor once more, and they were, again, the only couple in the world, for a time.


	25. Chapter 25: Tributes

**Disclaimer:** Ok. Repeat after me: Not incredibly wealthy, Not popular worldwide (a certain amount of notoriety in small circles in Wisconsin and a couple small towns in West Virgina, but that's it), Not the owner of Harry Potter & friends.

**Tributes:**

The three observers at the top of the steps to the entrance hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry watched with varying degrees of amusement, as a black Triumph motorbike made it's way up the path from Hogsmeade. It was obviously an older bike, but well cared for. By the time the rider had pulled up at the base of the stairs, the noise had drawn curious faces to almost every possible window. The as yet unknown rider blipped the throttle twice, then shut the bike down. The silence was as shocking as the noise had been, a moment before.

The rider dismounted, took the black helmet off, and hung it on a handlebar. He turned to face the castle, and ran a hand through his mussed jet black hair. It was longer than it had been for most of his time in school, just past his shoulders, but still never behaved the way he wanted it to. His emerald eyes lit up as he bounded up the stairs, to pull Remus Lupin, DADA professor, into a quick hug.

"Remus! How are you? Looks like Dora is finally managing to put some meat on your old bones. Her cooking improved any?"

"Hi Harry. _Her_ cooking?" He grinned a bit ruefully. "More like the house-elves, _here._ There are many things my darling fiance excels at, but I'm afraid cooking will never be one of them. Why don't you say hi to these two, so we can head inside?"

"Good idea." He turned now to Professor McGonagall. "Good evening, Professor. It's good to see you again. How are you?"

The deputy headmaster of Hogwarts inclined her head to her former student. "Keeping busy trying to keep track of the new products your business partners insist on inventing." She shook her head at him, a some what stern expression on her lined face. "You _do_ realize, I trust, that was not the most dignified entrance a new professor could make, do you not?" Stern though she tried to appear, she couldn't quite conceal a slight upwards quirk at the corner of her mouth.

The young wizard turned his head and gave Albus Dumbledore a quick wink before he replied, appearing to consider his answer. Then a grin spread across his face as he said, "Nope. Probably wasn't. I thought that kind of entrance would be a nice tribute to Sirius." He then turned to greet the Headmaster, his former mentor.

"Professor Dumbledore, I didn't get a chance to say anything at the ceremony, but I was really glad to know that you were feeling better." He gestured at the front doors. "This place would probably tumble down, without you." He was trowelling it on fairly thick, and Dumbledore knew it. He chuckled, his brilliant blue eyes twinkling behind the half-moon spectacles.

"Ah, Harry. Handy as ever with the bucket and spade, eh? For a short time, the wards could have fallen, but the school itself has a magic all it's own. It could have shown a bit of displeasure at my passing, but I have no doubt it would have stood the test. I already had contingency plans for the wards, if there had been the need, but happily, they did not need to be implemented." He started shepherding the others towards to doors. "What say we adjourn to the head table, so that we may enjoy our dinner?"

Dumbledore and McGonagall took the lead, and Harry hung back a second with Remus. "I have something to show you later. Pictures you might be interested in." At the werewolf's questioning look, he shook his head and said, "Later. You probably wouldn't be able to get through dinner, for the laughter."

Harry paused a moment, to quickly transfigure his leather riding jacket into slightly more dignified black robes, then continued into the hall. As they passed through on the way to the front of the Great Hall, he was chagrined to notice silver badges pinned to the front of quite a few Hogwarts robes. The only positive thing he could imagine about that was that they would likely annoy Professor Snape more than they did himself.

A moment later, they were at the head table, taking their seats. The headmaster remained standing, to address the students. "As you may have gleaned from the minor distraction a few minutes ago, our new assistant professor has arrived. "Professor Potter, would you like to say a few words?"

With a wry look, Harry stood and said, "Very few." There were a few chuckles at this. "I'll be helping Professor Lupin out for a few days a month in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'll also be heading up the Dueling Club, as well as the occasional lecture in a few of the other classes." He looked around the hall, letting a stern gaze rest for a moment on some of the students wearing the silver badges, indicating the members of his fan club. Privately, he thought to himself that he would find a way to get Ginny back for starting the whole thing. "If I see any of those badges in my classes or in the Dueling Club, the wearers will be helping with my demonstrations. I can _guarantee _it will not be enjoyable." With this, he took his seat, to enjoy the meal.

During the meal, Harry cast a few surreptitious glances at the man who had taken over as his godfather, after the loss of Sirius. Ever since his engagement to Nymphadora Tonks, Remus was looking much better than he had before. It was obvious that the metamorphmagus had definitely had a positive effect on him. She had obviously badgered him into taking better care of himself than he had done in a long time. Even his robes were new. He looked tired and a bit drawn, but nowhere near as bad as he had in the past. The couple getting together was one of the few positive things to have come from the war. Like so many, they had been thrown together by circumstances. Unlike most, it had genuinely worked for them.

When Remus and Tonks had first come together, it had been like the two halves of a whole being joined. They were both outcasts in their own ways.

Remus, of course, was a werewolf. Once a month, at the full moon, he transformed from a fairly distinguished, slightly rumpled looking man into, quite bluntly, a beast. With the Wolfsbane Potion, he was able to keep his mind during the change, but it was still a physically painful thing for him to go through. As a result, he was usually unable to do much of anything for a few days after the full moon. It drained him almost completely each time. He would be exhausted, physically and emotionally, for days at a time. This meant that, even had the attitudes towards lycanthropes been different, he would still have found it difficult, to say the least, to hold any type of normal job. Even the most liberal of employers would object, at some point, to the amount of time he needed to have away from the job each month. Because of this, Remus had spent most of his adult years living in the margins between the muggle and wizarding worlds. When Dumbledore had recalled the Order of the Phoenix a few years ago, he had seen right away that Lupin was one of the few people really suited to perform duties in the muggle world.

For Dora, it was because when her mother Andromeda had married Ted Tonks, a muggle, she had been cast out from her family. The Blacks were a very old pure-blood family, and extremely proud of it. Being related to a muggle was something they just weren't prepared to do. So, they had blasted her name from the family tree, and tried to forget that she existed. Dora's unique talent enabled her to blend in with anybody, wizard or muggle, to a degree that absolutely no one else could have achieved.

When the two had been assigned tasks in the non-magical world, such as guard duty over Privet Drive, they quickly proved to be the closest thing to a dream team as anybody could want. The two of them were good together. For lack of a better way to put it, they just seemed to fit.

Once dinner was over and the students on the way back to their dorms, Professor Dumbledore asked Harry to join him in his office for a few minutes. "I would just like to go over a few things with you. It shouldn't take long, and I daresay you and Remus will spend most of the night catching up on your adventures from this past summer."

Harry turned to Remus for a moment, asking, "Back in the quarters atop the stairs above the Defense classroom?" At the other's nod, he turned to follow Dumbledore to his office.

As they reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the office, the headmaster spoke the password. "Licorice whip." The gargoyle sprung to the side, and Harry could almost swear he saw it wink, as it moved aside. They stepped onto the moving staircase, and were upstairs before Harry knew it. As they approached the door to the sanctum, Dumbledore said, "I must confess to having a small surprise waiting for you in my office. I hope you don't mind." He stepped to the side to allow the younger wizard to enter first. Harry saw the twinkling in the older man's eyes, and had to admit he was a bit worried. He had become wary over the years of surprises, especially coming from this quarter. Hesitantly, he turned the doorknob and walked through.

His immediate field of vision was filled at once by deep brown eyes, freckles, and long auburn hair. The first thing he registered, though, was the touch of soft lips on his. There was also a scent that was a subtle mix of vanilla and cinnamon. He felt two arms wrap themselves around his neck, and pull him in even closer. After all these impressions had a chance to make their way into every level of his mind, conscious and subconscious, he wrapped his own arms around his fiance and gave the kiss the attention it, and she, deserved. As usually happened with this couple, they seemed to forget they weren't alone. A minute or two later, they heard a gentle clearing of a throat. They slowly separated, and Harry turned to his new employer, his arms still around Ginny.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a surprise of some sort in here for me?"

Ginny smacked him on the shoulder. "Alright, then. See if I sneak away from St Mungos, again, for you."

Professor Dumbledore chuckled and stepped into his office. "Please, both of you, have a seat. I've taken the liberty of assigning you a suite of rooms across the hallway from the Defense classroom. They are yours to use at any time, and quite large enough for the two of you." At the looks of surprise on their faces he said, "Don't worry about the rooms. We have quite enough room to spare in this old castle, and as for you staying in the same suite of rooms, as you are now engaged, I doubt your parents will have much of a problem with it. Correct, Miss Weasley?"

She nodded. "Mum was hinting the other day about the two of us getting a place of our own. Actually, she just came right out and asked why we hadn't, yet. You know Mum, not exactly subtle."

Harry burst out in laughter as a look of realization came over his face. "So _that's_ what that was about. She left the Dailey Prophet laying open on the table yesterday morning, with all kinds of ads in the real estate section circled." He looked at Ginny. "Any time you want to start looking around for a place, just let me know. I'm ready when you are." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, then turned back to the Headmaster. "Now, what do we need to discuss concerning arrangements around here?"

"First things first. Harry, as a member of faculty, professors here are expected to address each other by their given names. Please call me Albus. Just try to refrain from using nicknames, unless invited to use one by the recipient." He chuckled now. "Severus, for example, _hates_ being referred to as 'Sevvie', as Madame Hooch found out to her sorrow last term." He paused, "Though she does have a much better grasp on how to use the _revelo_ charm on any drinks she leaves unattended, now." Harry and Ginny pictured the look that would have to have resulted form the use of that nickname, and lost it. Every time one would start to breathe normally and feel the laughs tapering off, the other would mutter 'Sevvie', and they would be off again.

Once they finally calmed, Albus said, "Now, on to business..." They spent a while discussing the plans Harry had for the Dueling Club. Harry would run it along the same lines as he had the DA, though without the same need for secrecy. He also mentioned that he had given some thought to having Ginny help out with the club, as a sometime demonstrator, as well as showing some simple healing spells, for post-dueling. She'd had a lot of experience with that kind of thing, mainly in the battles that had led to the final one. She would be flooing to St Mungos on the days when she had her training there. Luckily, the courses she was taking at the wizarding hospital were largely self-paced, so her schedule was hers to make. Ginny would also help in the hospital wing when needed. If everything had been done in the usual way, she would actually still have a year of her education to finish at Hogwarts. However, she, along with a few other students who had shown exceptional ability and aptitude, had been offered the chance to sit her NEWTS at the end of her sixth year. She had passed with higher marks than even most seventh year students achieved. She had almost surpassed Hermione's marks, making the bushy-haired witch a bit nervous.

After a while, Albus had seen that the pair were growing a bit fidgety, and dismissed them, saying he had to go inventory his lemon drops. Harry mused that, sometimes, the older wizard could be just about as subtle as Molly Weasley.

The young couple strolled hand in hand through the hallways, making their way to the suite of rooms set aside for them. When they reached the portrait hole to the rooms, Harry said the password Albus had told him to use. "Heir to the Marauders." It had been meant as a temporary one, but he rather liked it. The two of them admired the painting for a moment. It was of a huge black Grim, really a remarkable likeness to the one they'd known. Quite fitting, as well, for someone instructing in the Defense Against Dark Arts.

The walked through the doorway that was revealed, and were surprised to find a well appointed space inside. There was a large sitting room, with a huge fireplace, and a large comfortable looking couch in front of it. Just past that was a sumptuous dining area, so that they could stay in at mealtimes if they wished. Off one side of the sitting room was a big bedroom, with a separate bathroom. The tub in there was the size of the one he remembered in the prefect's bathroom he'd used in his fourth year, while sussing out the second task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. They walked through into the bedroom for a moment, to take out their trunks and return them to normal size. The only thing that really surprised him was that the house-elves had apparently decided it was a good idea to move the Triumph into the sitting room as well. Strangely, it seemed to fit the decor. He shook his head. Trust Dobby to think of that. Had to be him, the little nutter.

Harry asked, "What do you say we go over and say hi to Remus? I think the full moon is tomorrow, and I don't know how long it will take him to recover from it."

"Good idea, love. Do you have the pictures from the Dursley's? Maybe it'll be easier on him if he has something to laugh about, if he has something fun to concentrate on." She paused, considering. "You know how much it bothered him, when he found out what they were really like to you. I think that he and Tonks were the only ones to really see what Vernon was like to you, the night they flew up to your window and saw him hitting you." She shuddered now. "That was the one and only time I've ever been scared of Remus in human form. He was in an absolute rage for a week afterward."

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, I remember hearing about that. The worst part is that was actually pretty mild, for Vernon." He saw the look of fury that started to grow on his fiance's face, and calmed her with a touch. "Gin, that was long ago, and they will never have that chance again. I'll not go into that house again." He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, and rested his forehead on hers. "Besides the Burrow, wherever you are is my home. I no longer need them for a damned thing." He straightened now, and took her hand, pulling her with him as he walked through the suite. "Let's go see Remus."

They crossed the hall to the Defense classroom, and took the stairs up to the office. Harry knocked and Remus admitted him with a smile. "So, did you like the surprise Albus had in his office for you?"

Harry put his arm around the petite redhead with a smile. "Better than any of the other surprises he's had for me in the past."

"I'll bet. So what was that crack about old bones, earlier? Better watch out, or I'll teach you just what these old bones can do."

Ginny stepped in now. "I have a better idea. Maybe you'd rather see what payback looks like." At his slightly confused expression, a crafty smile appeared on her face. "The Dursleys finally got theirs."

His face darkened for a moment at the mention of that so-called family. Then her meaning caught up to him, and a wide, feral grin spread across his face. "Vernon?" He still owed him a good thrashing, by his reckoning. "That's what you meant by pictures earlier? I have _got_ to see those."

Harry laughed and pulled out a packet of photos. "I think you'll like these."

That night, it was a good thing there was nobody else inhabiting that particular portion of the castle. The laughter that issued from within Remus Lupin's quarters even kept Peeves away for the entire night, with a slightly worried look on his ghostly visage.

The last heir of the Marauders had truly come into his full inhertitance.

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update this time. My muse, little wench that she is, apparently took a vacation for the better part of the week. The temp service finally sent over a replacement, and let's just say it wasn't pretty. Originally, I was going to have Harry staying in the castle alone, but Ginny wouldn't allow it. We all know how stubborn _some_ redheads can be sometimes. I speak from experience, as my own mother was a redhead, and probably one of the most stubborn people on the face of this earth. Once she had decided on something, there was no backing down. Now, enough babbling, and on to a couple of quick replies.

Stahchild: I know exactly what you mean. Long chapters can be fun to read. Long drawn out scenes? Feh! Personally, I've never been all that good at getting up and expressing a lot of emotion in front of a lot of people. Not while sober, at any rate. I'm glad you're still enjoying the story. As for 'Voldie's lil girl', all I can say to that is...eeeeeewwwwwwwww! Who would mate with anything that looked like that? Even Nagini would be making excuses..."Sorry, Tom. I gotta go...erm....shed...yeah! That's it! Gotta go shed the ol skin. See ya tomorrow." She'd have to slither off to take a good long shower...

GiGiFanFic: You got that one, dearheart, but missed the really huge gaping plot hole I didn't see until I read back over some of the earlier chapters. Namely, the fact that I didn't account for the fact that Ginny was a year behind the trio in school. So, I figured out a semi-plausible way to fix it, the result of which you see a few paragraphs above. Don't worry, though. It looks like you weren't the only one to miss it. Nobody else mentioned it either. LOL


	26. Chapter 26: Hallowe'en

**A/N:** None of this, except the plot, belongs to me. Merlin, but it galls to say that!

**Hallowe'en:**

Harry decided that he was officially going to kill the Twins. What a way to start Hallowe'en. He now thought that he could understand Argus Filch, just a little bit better then he ever wanted to. They had come up with a new product, and sent free samples to 'Select Customers' at Hogwarts. Most of them, by some strange coincidence, were second years, in his first DADA class of the day. The first one he'd ever taught. Fred and George had managed to come up with a completely new type of trick wand. This one would, upon saying the activation spell, _salivus,_ would shoot spit balls, no matter what spell was used. Of course, the Gryffindor students found ways to replace the Slytherin's wands with these. It made practicing sheild charms just a bit difficult. It also made for a whopper of a mess, when one of the wands malfunctioned, and stuck on autofire. One whole wall of the room was completely covered in a disgusting mess. If he knew a way to find out for sure who had done the substituting, he would've made sure the culprits had to come back later, to clean it all up without magic.

Once the students had left for their next class, he set to work cleaning it up. As he cast his twelfth _Evanesco_, he heard the door open behind him. He turned and saw Tonks and Ginny, staring at the wall behind him. They looked at each other and started laughing uproariously.

"Think this is funny, do you?" he growled to the two of them. He looked pointedly at his desk, where the false wands lay next to the broken one that had malfunctioned. He had finally had to wrench it from the frightened student's grasp and snap it in half. The second year had been beside herself, as she thought it was her real wand. Luckily, he had found where the real ones were stashed, and handed them back to the appropriate owners. "Your brothers are going to die, horrible, painful deaths." he told his girlfriend.

Ginny followed his eyes to the desk, and started laughing even harder. She knew right away where the fake wands had come from. Once she was finally able to talk without giggling, she came over to her glowering fiance, putting her arm around him. "You _do_ remember why you gave them the money to get started, don't you?"

With a resigned look, he nodded. "Yes I do. Because I reckoned we would need all the laughs we could get, with everything that was going on."

"Have you changed your mind on that?"

"Of course not. But do they have to send samples to students _I'm_ going to have to _teach_?"

The pretty redhead started to laugh at this again, and he couldn't help but chuckle along with her. Now that he'd had a chance to cool down a bit, he could see the humor in the situation. "Alright, fine. I won't kill them. That doesn't mean they will escape this unscathed."

"Now _that's_ the Harry I love." She gave him a kiss that took his breath away.

Tonks cleared her throat, reminding them they weren't alone. Harry looked at her over Ginny's shoulder. "Yes?"

The metamorphmagus said, "Listen, I'm glad you two are having fun and all, but you need to get this stuff taken care of, so we can get out of here for lunch. How about if the two of us give you a hand with it, and we get going."

"Good idea. I'm starving."

Ten minutes later, the three had the wall cleaned up, and were on their way out the main doors, heading up the path to Hogsmeade, for lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

Settled around the table, they all ordered up a quick lunch. Over bottles of butterbeer, Harry asked what the question that had been nagging him since the two women had shown up. "So Tonks, what made you come up here today? Is Remus alright?"

She waved a hand, trying to dismiss his worry. "He's fine, now. Sleeping it off at the Shrieking Shack. He had a really rough night, but he's really been better since the war's over. It's almost like, without everything to worry about, he can devote more of himself to getting through it. Of course, it helps that he sleeps a lot better these days, too. Not always out on some misbegotten mission, sleeping in alleyways, eating when he remembers."

Harry shuddered now. "I know. There are times I wondered why he didn't just tell Albus to bugger off. I mean, come on. Everybody has their limits."

She asked, "You mean you really don't know?" When he shook his head, she continued. "It was for you, in a way. _Because_ of you, at any rate."

"What are you talking about? I never asked him to do any of that!"

"Even if he was the real brains of the Marauders, he and Sirius had a lot in common. Neither of them could just sit around, waiting for something to happen. There's also the fact that you, as the son of a Marauder, are the last of his pack. Make no mistake, Harry. He considers you as much one of his as Molly does. Why do you think he volunteered for all that guard duty, the summer after your fifth year?"

The young wizard was speechless at this. "How could I have never had a hint of any of this? Merlin! I feel really stupid, right now." He put his head down on the table and started thumping it softly against the wood. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _"Ow." He sat back up, to see the women looking at him with bemused expressions on their faces. "How in the world am I ever going to make it up to him?"

"Don't even try, Harry. He doesn't expect it, and wouldn't want it. He feels that it's his responsibility. Who can understand a wolf, except another wolf? I think you're getting as close as anybody ever will, though. It's enough that you talked him into staying at Grimmauld Place. You know, that place is a lot nicer to stay at, now that Kreacher's gone, as well as that horrid portrait." She decided it was time for a change of subject.

"Anyway, as to why I'm here today, I thought, seeing as he'll be out like a light for the next couple of days, you might like a hand with the dueling club. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan. It'll make it easier to guage where everybody is. I have to know where to start." Harry looked at his watch, and let out a yelp. "I have to get back. I have a class in twenty minutes. I'll see you two later." He stood, left money on the table to cover the bill, and gave Ginny a kiss before walking outside. As soon as he was out the door, he apparated to the edge of the school wards. He took a few steps inside the grounds and bent to pick up a twig. He picked it up, murmuring _'Portus.'_ The twig was surrounded by a blue glow for a moment, then was back to appearing normal. He activated it, and the familiar hook behind the navel sensation pulled him to the office above the DADA classroom. He still hated traveling this way, but was at least better at the landings these days. He walked down the stairs to the classroom, getting everything ready for the fifth years, who would be here in just a few minutes.

When the students, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, started filing into the room, he took a seat on the corner of his desk. Once they were all seated, he addressed the class.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but, who here is familiar with the merchandise offered at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes?" A few hands went slowly up. "Thought so. Alright, then." He withdrew his wand and said, _'Accio falsies.'_ As the trick wands came to him, he was silently glad he had remembered Gred and Forge's name for the wands. "Alright. Hopefully, your actual wands should still be in your bags. Please take them out, put your books away, and come to the center of the room." As they all stood and came over to where he was, he banished the desks to the outside of the room.

"For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Harry Potter." He paused now, grinning. "Yes, Professor Snape's _favorite_ student. That was sarcasm, for those who didn't catch it. Anybody who really believes I could ever be his favorite, see me after class. I have a crumpled-horn Snorkack breeding farm you might be interested in." Laughs went around the group at this. The potions master's dislike of Harry Potter was legendary.

"According to professor Lupin, this class has gotten pretty good at defensive charms, shields and the like. Today, I'd like to see how well you do with offensive stuff. You'll trade off with each other, each getting a chance to try both defense and offense." He looked down at the list of students. "Alright. I need Jennifer O'Neil and Byron Creevy to come up here. Byron, any relation to Colin and Dennis?"

"My cousins." The curt answer was an indication that he wasn't thrilled with the connection.

"Byron, you'll take a defensive position to start with, and Jennifer will start with offensive spells. Nothing that will cause serious injury, just in case of ricochets." Harry moved back a bit now. "Start whenever you're ready."

The two students faced each other, wands raised. Jennifer pointed her wand at Byron, and cast _tarantallegra._ Byron responded with _protego._ The spell was stopped, dissipating. The young witch then tried a tickling charm, only to be countered by his _reflecto._ She barely ducked in time, as the spell was sent back her way.

The young professor stepped in now. "Alright, good job, both of you. Nice use of the mirror charm, Byron. Now I want you to switch off. Miss O'Neil on defense, and Mr Creevy on offense." He stepped back again and said, "Begin."

Byron sent an _expelliarmus_ toward the girl. She dropped to her left, under the path of the spell, straightening after it passed over. The young man then tried a _stupefy._ Her quickly erected shield stopped the red bolt quite effectively.

"Once again, very good, both of you. Nice use of defensive movement, Jennifer." He turned to the class now. "One very important thing for all of you to remember is that defending against magic doesn't always require using magic in return. Quickness on your feet, as well as using any available cover you can find also work very well. Next pair, you and you." He pointed out two more students, and had them face off.

The rest of the class went fairly well, as he tested the remainder of the students. As he released them, he said, "I want a foot of parchment on non-magical methods of defense by next class. Now, get out, you lot, and have fun at the Hallowe'en feast tonight."

As the last of the students left the room, he waved a hand, and the desks all resumed their normal places, as he headed to the desk at the front of the room. A tired voice surprised him.

"Just how long have you been doing wandless magic, Harry?"

He turned to see Remus, leaning against the doorway, his arms folded. He raised an eyebrow at his fellow professor. "Shouldn't you be passed out or something? Tonks said you were pretty out of it."

The older man waved it off. "I'm alright. Tired as hell, but doing alright." He walked into the room now, and flopped into one of the chairs. "Now, quit trying to change the subject. How long have you been doing things without your wand?"

Harry sat back down on the corner of the desk. He looked keenly at Remus for a moment, before making a gesture at the door. It swung shut of it's own accord. The wolf in Remus could feel the additional spells at work. There was a locking charm in there, as well as one for silencing. There was also an ineffable feeling of the room having been sealed off. From everything.

"Remus, what do you remember of the final battle?"

"Why?"

"Please, just humor me."

The werewolf sat, lost in thought for a few minutes. Finally, he looked back up. "Well, not a lot, to tell the truth. It was just pure dumb luck that the battle happened on the night of the full moon. It was pretty clear, the way things were building up, that it would be soon. Had been, for a few days beforehand. So, I kind of neglected to take the Wolfsbane Potion. I knew we would need every edge we could get, and thought it might keep some of the Death Eaters off balance, if there was a full-fledged, hungry, insane werewolf running around. Worked pretty well, from what I remember. You know how much I always hated not knowing what I did in wolf form. Never really knew what I did while transformed. That's why I take that damnable potion, vile as it is."

Harry asked, "Did you ever wonder why everybody seemed almost at peace after the battle? Like life was just going on as normal? Didn't it seem a bit wierd to you?"

"Actually, no, I didn't. I guess I kind of chalked it up to everyone just being relieved that it was finally over. Now that you mention it though, it does seem bizarre. Do you know something about it? What does this have to do with you and wandless magic?"

"It started on the Express, heading back for my final year. Malfoy, Tweedlefat and Tweedledumb, all decided to pay us their yearly visit."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and his friends were all in their usual compartment, near the rear of the train. Ron and Hermione had finally admitted to the feelings they'd had for each other for almost four years now, and while Harry was happy for his two best friends, he was a bit nauseated by the way they'd break into fits of snogging, without any warning whatsoever. As a result, he and Ginny had spent a lot more time together that summer, talking and flying around the makeshift quidditch pitch in the backyard. With all the time they spent together, they had quickly become fast friends. He'd found himself telling her things he hadn't told anybody else. She was the first to hear of the prophecy Dumbledore had told him about.

When he had come to the part about _'neither can live, while the other survives'_ she had gotten a very determined look in her eyes. All she would say was, "Well, that's it then. We'll just have to make sure that you're the one who comes out on top." To her, it had seemed to him, it was just that simple.

The two were sitting across from each other in the window seats, making faces at Ron and Hermione. Those two, of course, hadn't noticed, as they were engaged in another marathon snogging session. Luna was sitting with her legs across Neville's lap, and they were taking a compatability test in the _Quibbler_ and giggling every so often. The slightly strange blonde girl had just kissed Neville on the cheek, making him blush, when the compartment door opened.

Malfoy stood in the open doorway with Crabbe and Goyle, glaring at the occupants. His eyes landed on Ron and Hermione. He made a gagging sound and said, "Awww...isn't that precious? The mudblood and the weasel. I'd hate to think what _those_ little whelps would look like. Knocked her up yet, Weasley?"

Ron was on his feet in an instant. It took Hermione, Harry, and Ginny to hold him back. "Listen, ferret-boy, unless you want to join _daddy _in an unmarked plot at Azkaban, you'd better get out now. What are you doing here, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be off kissing Voldemort's ass right about now?"

"Weasel, you'd better watch it, you blood traitor." He had his wand out now, pointing right between Ron's eyes. "Soon enough, you'll get what's coming to you." He shot a leer around the compartment. "You all will. Sooner than you think."

Ron shook the others off now and said to Hermione, "Don't worry. He's not worth it." He turned his back on Malfoy, to go back to his seat. A curse flew past his ear, breaking the window. In response, a barrage of curses and hexes flew at the three in the doorway. Nobody noticed that Harry hadn't even had his wand out. He had just flung his hand up, and yelled the first thing that came to mind. It had apparently worked quite well.

Ron walked over to where the three Slytherins lay sprawled. Looking at Goyle, he recoiled a bit. "Okay, for future reference, it's probably not a good idea to mix _furnunculus_ with _serpensortia." _ There were small snake heads popping out all along his hairline, making him look a bit like a medusa. It was hard to tell what combination of spells had hit Malfoy, but the effects were gruesome. His tongue was about a foot long and green, and his hair was now a quite lovely shade of lavender. His ears had switched sides, and his mouth had traded places with his eyes. In addition, his nose was upside down. He looked like an experiment gone wrong. Ginny, giggling evily the whole way, had gone to find Colin Creevy, to make sure he got plenty of pictures. This was a moment that needed to be preserved. As for Crabbe, the other two actually looked quite healthy, compared to him. He had apparently been hit with fallout from everything else, as well as a Bulgarian curse Hermione had been taught by Viktor Krum. He won't be described here. Be grateful for small favors.

By the time the train had reached the school, the effects had worn off, with the exception of Malfoy's hair and nose. He had come back long enough to threaten all of them again, but they couldn't manage to take him seriously, with long lavender hair. He had then stormed off in a huff.

Ron had turned to the others, after they had stopped laughing, and said, "I don't know what he was complaining about. With a tongue like he had for a while, he might've actually got a girlfriend for once." This set off another gale of laughter.

All through the welcoming feast, Harry thought about what he had done on the train. He had cast quite a difficult spell, without the use of his wand. It made him a bit nervous. After Professor Dumbledore released them all, Harry turned to his friends and said, "Go on ahead. I'll meet you upstairs. I have to ask Dumbledore about something."

He walked up the central aisle between the house tables in the Great Hall, up to the head table. The headmaster was starting to walk away when the young wizard said, "Professor Dumbledore?"

The old wizard turned to look, and saw it was Harry. His blue eyes twinkling over the lenses of his half-moon spectacles, he said, "Ah, Harry. So glad to see you back, again. Is there something I can assist you with?"

"Erm, actually, yes. Could we talk in private?"

"Of course. Come along." He led the way to the gargoyle guarding his office. "Chocolate frogs." The stone guardian slid to the side, revealing the moving stairs beyond. Harry followed him up the stairs and through the door at the top, to his office. They stepped through, and the young man stopped and looked around. He had certainly spent a lot of time in this office over the past few years. Some memories were good, some not so much. He looked to his left and saw the phoenix, Fawkes, occupying his perch. He went to the bird for a moment, admiring the beautiful gold and red plumage. He stroked the phoenix for a moment. "Hello, Fawkes. How have you been?" he asked softly. Fawkes gave a short trill in response, stroking Harry's hand with his head.

"Now, Harry, did you just want to come up to say hello to Fawkes?" was the question from Dumbledore. He was seated behind his huge desk now.

Harry chuckled nervously and replied, "No sir. I just haven't seen him in a while, and thought I'd say hi while I was here." He took a seat in front of the desk and said, "Actually, I wanted to ask you about something. How common is wandless magic?"

The headmaster leaned back, raising an eyebrow. "Interesting question. Not very common, to say the least. In fact, I'd say that the list of wizards who can perform without a wand, with any type of control, would be quite short indeed. Why do you ask?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Once he got over the shock, Albus convinced me that the powers that I was acquiring weren't related to Voldemort. As far as anybody knows, the Dark Lord had never exhibited any signs of this. Dumbledore spent the next six months teaching me everything he knew about using magic without a wand. At first, all he would tell me was that it would simplify matters considerably." Harry chuckled ruefully now, throwing his colleague a grin. "You know how much I've always _loved_ it when he tried to keep things from me."

Remus chuckled along with him, seeing the irony in the younger wizard's droll statement. "So, how long did it take you to wreak havoc on his office a second time?"

"I didn't, but it was a near thing. I came into his office one evening for training, but had decided I was going to find out what he was neglecting to tell me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was already in Dumbledore's office when the headmaster entered, to prepare for the night's training. He was sitting in the chair facing the big desk, wearing an expression that the rest of the school knew was a signal to stay well away from him. There were storm clouds chasing each other across his brow and his emerald eyes had darkened. Even Fawkes was starting to get a bit nervous, looking like he wished it was his Burning Day already. Dumbledore would normally have liked to jump right into the lesson for the evening, but sensed that there were other matters needing to be dealt with. He cautiously took a seat and addressed his young charge.

"Something seems to be troubling you tonight, Harry. Is there something you would like to discuss?"

The younger wizard snorted with derision. "You could say that. Ever since you found out I could do this wandless stuff, we've gone straight into this training, without one clue as to _why_ this will _simplify_ things." This was said with a growl.

Albus could feel the anger radiating off of Harry, coming from him in palpable waves of power. He raised his hand and said, "You are all too correct, Harry. Once again, I have made the mistake that I, all of us, have made, all too often in the past. I apologize, and will tell you all I can at the moment."

This mollified the young man a bit, and the anger that had been builing to rage started to recede. "Good. Why will this simplify things? How much? What is it that I have to do that will require that I can control this?"

The headmaster shook his head, his expression one of amazement that Harry had managed to ask the right question almost immediately. He truly had underestimated this young man's perception. He turned and pulled a slim volume from a shelf next to his desk. "This grimoire was written by Morgan Le Fay. She seems to have been very active in the latter part of her life, compiling all the known spells of her day, whether light or dark. From what can be gleaned, she became quite obsessed with gathering magical knowledge of all kinds. It apparently became a mania for her. From her cubicle at the convent where she lived out the remainder of her life, she set them down in an impressive number of volumes.

"From what we have been able to discern so far, this particular book contains the oldest spells she was able to find, some going back even before the pharoahs. Many of them were invented before the idea of using a wand to focus magic. They were immensely powerful, precisely because they couldn't be focused. When magic can't be focused, directed to a specific point, it takes more power to achieve the desired effect.

"If trained from a very early age, most wizards and witches would be able to perform a perfunctory form of wandless magic. Even for some of the most powerful users, though, they would not be able to achieve what the average third year can do with the proper wand. You, Harry, have already come to the point, after only six months of training, where you are able to perform things without a wand that many adult wizards can not, with one. With a few more months training, you will be able to use some of the spells written here to fulfill the prophecy."

Harry asked, "So, is this supposed to be the '_power the Dark Lord knows not'_?

"No, Harry. That is the same force that allowed your mother to protect you, when she was killed. The spell that you will use to protect those around you, as you destroy Tom Riddle, was incompletely translated, though that wasn't known at the time. What we had at the time were Le Fay's notes, not the full journal. We now have all of that and more, in this.

"What wasn't understood then was that, in order for the incantation to work as it should, using a wand was actually a detriment. It's actually more of an areawide spell, if you will, rather that one that should have pinpoint accuracy. That is why we have been training so intensely for the past six months, in order to give you the control you will need for this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Once I had even better control over my magic without a wand than with it, he let me in on the rest of it." Harry conjured a couple of bottles of butterbeer, handing one to Remus. All this talking was thirsty work. He took a long pull at the bottle before continuing. "The spell he was referring to wasn't exactly the one that took down old Snake-Face, but did help. It allowed me a way to protect the people I knew would stand with me at the very end. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and surprisingly enough, Neville, absolutely refused to allow me to do it on my own."

The werewolf visibly winced, then nodded. "I can see that. Ron and Hermione had been with you through everything, from the time you took care of that troll in your first year. I know that Ginny and Neville joined you at the Ministry the night S-Si...Padfoot was killed." It was still hard to say his friend's name, even after all the time that had passed. "I can also see how you would've reacted to that. You were still doing everything you could to keep your friends safe." He shook his head. "It certainly took you long enough to figure out that they weren't going to leave your side."

"I know, I know. I was pretty damn thick."

Remus smirked. "No kidding. Look how long it took you to figure out your feelings for Ginny." The older man chuckled now. "I'll give you this, though. You sure as hell made up for lost time, once you figured it out."

"Hey, look how many years of catching up I had to do with her. Still do, come to that." He took another long drink. "Anyway, the spell was a modified version of one of the spells in that grimoire. Apparently, it seems to be one of the spells that the _Fidelius_ charm was based on. It didn't hide somebody from sight, but it did something more important. As long as the caster still lived, the person, in this case plural, that it was cast on couldn't be harmed by magical means. Physically, they would be vulnerable, but they couldn't be harmed by even the Unforgivables."

Remus interrupted now. "Isn't that kind of a big vulnerability? I mean, if you had been killed, they would have been right there, in front of him. Not to mention, if the Death Eaters had tumbled to them being open to physical attacks..."

"I brought both of those things up to them, when Dumbledore and I first presented it to them. As far as the first part was concerned, they all said that, if he somehow wiped me out, they knew it wouldn't be long before he came after them, and would rather it be quick.

"For the second part, we restarted the DA, only in a much smaller form. The two most important parts of the training now would be a hand-to-hand fighting course, and giving them a rudimentary training in wandless magic. They would need it, for the final part of the spell that would be Voldemort's end."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The final battle in the Second War took place just after Harry and his friends had finished school. They had all been at the Burrow, getting ready to head over to Diagon Alley. It probably wasn't the safest place to go, or the best time to do it, with all the Death Eater attacks lately, but they had been cooped up in the house for the past week and were about to go, as Ron had said numerous times, 'barking mad'. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were waiting for Hermione to come down the stairs when a single golden feather floated down, to rest on the table. It was the signal they had waited for. The bushy-haired witch came into the kitchen just in time to see it settle onto the worn wood. The four friends all reached forward to touch the feather at the same time. A familiar, slightly nauseating feeling came over them all, as the portkey effect took over, and they were jerked through to their destination.

They were standing in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest, quite a way from Hogwarts. It was a section of the forest none of them had been to before. A moment later, Neville had appeared to the side of them.

"So that's it, then? It's starting?" said the wide-faced young wizard. The training the five had undergone had perhaps seemed to transform Neville the most. The physical training had helped him get into much better shape physically, as well as increasing his confidence. The rest of the training had also increased his confidence in his magical abilities, to the point where he had actually finished his time at school with some of the highest marks in his year.

Harry nodded. "Yes. I can feel _them_ drawing near." Voldemort's forces had taken to sending dementors out in front of the main attack force lately, to serve as a vanguard, as well as to weaken any opposition they might encounter. "They'll be here in a few minutes. I need to set the first part of the spell." The other four gathered around him in a box pattern, backs to him so they could keep watch.

Harry raised his hands to the sky and threw his head back. In a clear loud voice, he said the incantation. _"Amor defendere omni absque Voldemort."_ It was the protective part of the spell, the part that should protect his friends while he cast the spell that was the real focus, as well as protecting them from any of the after-effects it might cause. Translated literally, the spell meant 'love protect all except Voldemort'. It was essentially a shield spell, that would contain any of the fallout from his battle with the Dark Lord, while his friends in turn protected him, from the efforts of any of the Death Eaters who might take exception with his desire to destroy their master.

A white glow spread from his hands, slowly going from him to his friends, now his guardians. They stiffened as it hit them each in the breast. As it spread from there to the rest of their bodies, enveloping them in a pure white glow, the four were infused with the protection he offered. As it flowed into them, they finally understood, once and for all, why he had to do this. By now, they had all known of Trelawney's prophecy, but none had been able to ken it like they now did. As this happened, all four of Harry's friends and protectors accepted the need for this, unconditionally. They knew now why he had accepted the possibility that he might not survive the encounter with Voldemort. They accepted that he was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to stop the Dark Lord, in order that no other family would need to suffer the way that his had. In return, they each silently pledged that, if they would have anything to say about it, the sacrifice would never be required. Cliched as the phrase might be, they would truly go to the gates of hell for him, as they knew he would do the same for them. The bright white light slowly faded, as it was absorbed into them. The five were now locked together in the mutual web of protection.

The spell completed now, the five teens turned to face the direction they could all feel the dementors approaching from. All of them drew their wands from their robes, waiting, preparing for what was to come. They knew that the Order was gathering everybody they possibly could spare right now, aurors as well as any other witch or wizard who could raise a wand. Neville spun as they heard the first pops of Order members apparating in behind them, his wand at the ready. The first one to spy them was Mad-Eye Moody.

"Constant Vigilance. Good job, Longbottom."

"Thanks, Mr Moody. We've been practicing just a bit." This last was said with a slight smirk and a quick bob of his head.

"Haven't we all, boy."

More were appearing now, by ones and threes, even some larger groups. Soon, there was a huge gathering of wiches and wizards, all grimly preparing for the coming battle. They were all starting to get a little edgy with the waiting, as Harry said simply, "They're here."

A solid line of dementors, more than anyone had ever seen in one place, appeared then, intent on causing as much chaos as they possibly could. They were close enough already that Harry could see the bones poking from their rotted flesh. The hoods on the dementors' cloaks were already lowered, their gruesome mouths gaping, as they cast about for someone, anyone, to perform their soul-stealing Kiss on. Harry spurred the rest on, as he yelled, _"Expecto Patronum!"_ The stag that burst from his wand was huge, the spread of the antlers large enough to take down five of the fowl creatures with one toss of the head. Alongside it were an otter from Hermione, which was attempting to bite the dementors in places nobody was quite sure they had to worry about, a huge bear from Ron, swiping dementors aside with it's clawed paws, Ginny's grimm that locked on with it's teeth, and Neville's falcon, swooping in with it's talons to snatch the dementors away. There were many other silvery phantoms moving through the ranks of the former guards of Azkaban, but none did the damage these five did. Later, Hermione hypothesized that the binding spell they had done must have enhanced their _patroni_, or perhaps it was the fact that none had ever been more certain of what they would do, than at that moment.

An indeterminate time later, the stag having dealt with the last few stragglers, they had a slight respite. Ginny took advantage of these few moments when the Death Eaters hadn't caught up to current events to withdraw energy replenishing potions from her robe. She handed them round to her companions, to ensure they would all be up to the next stage of the conflict. The youngest in the group, due to her keen interest in the healing arts, had become the medic and potions brewer for the quintet. She had improved even beyond Hermione in this respect, causing her brother's girlfriend no small amount of chagrin. Fortunately, this was the only part of that training she had needed as of yet. Others around them were doing the same, swigging pepper-up, as well as some of the more arcane potions, to raise their energy levels back to where they would need them.

All too soon, cowled figures, wearing bone-white masks, started apparating into the scene, and the curses, hexes, and jinxes started flying. It was unmitigated chaos, on both sides. A very frustrated group of Voldemort's henchman soon found that even the most powerful curses thrown at the young wizards in the center of the melee would simply rebound, as often as not taking down their fellows. Some of the denser ones, whom Harry thought must have been Goyle and Crabbe Sr, even tried throwing _crucio_ at Ginny, only to have it reflect straight back onto themselves. If the situation hadn't been so grave, it would have been funny. As it was, Harry's anger was building into a rage. So far, there had been no sign of Voldemort himself. With all the death and destruction that was happening around them, there was no way Riddle was going to slip through his clutches this time. He cast a _sonorus_ on himself, and started calling for his mortal enemy.

"Tom Riddle! Where are you, you misbegotten half-blooded son of a hedge witch? I'm waiting! What's the matter, don't you think you can handle a couple of kids? Have to send your dung-eaters to do your dirty work?"

He fought as he taunted Riddle, trying to save as many as he could. He saw Moody go down to a vicious slashing spell from the elder Malfoy, as Kingsley was lost to an _avada kedavra_ from Bellatrix Lestrange. She turned then, seeing Neville. A queer light came to her eyes as she found the son of the people she had tortured all those years ago. "Longbottom. So, how's your dad these days? How about mumsie? Ready to join them?" She threw a killing curse at him then, only to have it deflected back to her instantly. She didn't even have time to look surprised, though it did wipe the sneer from her face.

Harry's taunting continued. "Tommie, where are you? Come on, you _squib_, get your skinny snake arse over here, and let's get this over with! I've dealt with your dementors, your lackeys are losing, and it's just going to be the two of us, soon. Then again, I don't blame you for running, you coward. You couldn't even kill me when I was a baby, how can you hope to do it now? Get out here, you _worm!"_

A hissing, sibilant, voice came back to him, now. "Just who are you calling coward, boy? _You_ are the ones with his friends surrounding you?"

The young wizard signaled to his friends, now. They moved away from him, far enough to allow Voldemort to approach. Once he did, they contracted again, still facing outwards. "They won't interfere. They will make sure that nobody else does, either. This is between you and me, Tom."

"How _DARE_ you call me that? I have expunged the last of my father's blood from me! I am no longer his son. You shall suffer, Potter, as no other has." He threw a _crucio_ at Harry, only to have it rebound, ending as quickly as it hit him. "How is that possible?"

As he stood there, stunned, he was hit by Harry's _expelliarmus._ He dropped, as his wand flew to the younger wizard. Harry put both wands away. Again, he cast his hands in the air, threw his head back, and chanted, _"Plenu Anime Anullare."_ A blinding green light, more brilliant than anything seen in millenia, emanated from Harry Potter now. It flew from his hands, two bolts of pure power, twisting and writhing like snakes, before they joined and homed in on Thomas Marvolo Riddle. The energy coursed through him, rapidly tearing him to pieces. His soul was not just being ripped from his body like the last time, it was being shredded, torn asunder. When the Dark Lord was reduced to nothing more than swirling confetti, the final spell was spoken. _"iacere ad quattor ventus."_ The pieces were then scattered to the four winds, through the shield created by the five friends. A brilliant white light flashed over the clearing, seeming to go on forever, though it lasted just seconds.

The battle was over, the light having finally prevailed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry paused in his retelling. This was the first time he had even thought about all of the details of that fight. During daylight hours, at least. Nights were another story. He still had the dreams to contend with, but at this point, they were only dreams. They may disrupt his sleeping patterns from time to time, but they no longer ruled his life.

Remus interrupted the younger man's reverie. "So, what caused the effect afterwards? The mood, I mean, where all of a sudden, it felt like it had been weeks since the end, rather than having just happened?"

"Hermione's been looking into it, of course, but even she isn't able to suss it all out. Remember that the spells I used were ancient. They may even be the basis for the Unforgivables. As near as we can tell, the protection spell we used acted as a filter of a sort. They strained out all the parts that, for lack of a better way to put it, were Voldemort, and passed on the rest. He had spent a lot of years building up his magical powers, even during the time he was without a body. That's how he was able to hang about all that time. When the spell ripped him apart, all that power was released. It had to go somewhere, and the last part of the spell ensured that it did. The spell saw my friends as the four winds the words referred to, so it cast the parts of him to them. The shield spell, in order to continue protecting them, somehow let all of it pass through them. Not the parts that were _him_, but the magical power. All that power went out from them, and washed out over all the people out there.

"I've always wondered if magic was some sort of animate force, a type of life all it's own. All I know for sure is that it doesn't seem to like being tied up inside a creature like Voldemort had become. When it escaped him, it also was able to discern who his followers were. As we were cleaning up the last few pockets of Death Eaters, we saw that the ones who retained the Dark Mark were only the most unrepentant, the ones who'd followed him because they liked it. For the rest, it was gone.

"I think the mood came more from the wave of magic, recharging everyone, almost. I think that, in replenishing them in a way a potion couldn't, it healed them in other ways. There were a lot fewer wounds on that battlefield than anybody ever expected." He chuckled now. "I think that's the first time I've ever seen Ginny bored after a battle. She was so used to having to heal up all the wounds everybody else suffered, that it was a bit un-nerving to find that her services weren't needed. I sent the four of them back to the castle, telling them I'd be along soon. I wanted to let Dumbledore know how well it had all worked. Of course, he knew already. Can't put anything over on him, you know."

Harry looked at his watch now, and jumped up from the desk. "Bugger! Ginny's going to kill me! We're supposed to be up at the feast, tonight. I'd better get going."

Lupin waved him off with a smirk. "Have fun. Due to my, umm, debilitated condition, I've been excused from that particular duty."

The younger wizard gave him a look as he walked to the door, removing the sealing spells along the way. "You bloody faker. I have to go, but we'll talk about this later."

He opened the door, crossing the hallway to his quarters across the way, to find his beautiful fiance. It was almost time to head for the Hallowe'en feast.

**A/N:** To everybody who has waited so patiently for the next chapter in this story, I apologize. This chapter was a bit difficult to write. I know how antsy I get, waiting for a new installment on one of the many stories I follow. There will be at least a couple more on this one, but they shouldn't take as long to get out. I hope.

GiGiFanFic: No need to make rash promises like that, my dear. You are more than welcome to review my poor attemps, to your heart's delight. Again, sorry to take so long.

UnRealityCheck: Thank you for your very kind words. I know just what you mean, when it comes to grammar, spelling, and usage errors. I have run across a great many fics that could have been absolutely brilliant, if not for these things. This is part of the reason why some of the chapters in this story have taken as long as they have to get posted. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it. Also, I hope that the last couple of chapters have cleared up the questions you raised.

Richard: Thanks for the tip, regarding British weddings. I hope it's not _too_ obvious that I'm a Yank. I've done my best to keep the language as close as I could, for a colonial. Glad you're enjoying the story.

Cobalt45: I noticed that myself, not long before Jaquelyne pointed it out in a review, as well. 'Scuse me a second... _:::thumps head against wall repeatedly:::_ Urgh.

Jaquelyne: Thanks again, fair damsel. When I wrote that chapter, I was listening to _Meet Me In Margaritaville._ I had just burned it to my HD the day before, and it inspired me. Since then, I've also added _License to Chill._ Jimmy's da man.

SiblingCreature: Personally, I think that if Harry doesn't become an auror or a pro quidditch player, professor would have to be it. As for headmaster or Minister of Magic, not so much.

Stahchild: Good question, concerning Ginny, and how OOC it might seem for Molly to push the two of them to move in together. Just a couple of things to keep in mind, in my opinion. I think that Molly and Arthur would have realized by now, that their daughter, much like Harry, hasn't really been a child for a long time. With everything they've been through together and apart, both teens had to grow up much faster than anybody should, but grow up they did. Another thing to think about is the fact that Molly knows that Ginny has wanted to be at his side, in every sense of the word, since before she can remember. Molly also knows and loves Harry like a son, and knows that he would never do anything to hurt Ginny.


	27. Chapter 27: Reflections and Quiet Moment...

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot belongs to me. No matter what the plot ferrets whisper to me in my sleep. Cheeky little buggers they are.

**Reflections and quiet moments:**

Harry walked slowly into the Great Hall with his fiance, Ginevra Weasley, on his arm. Of course, with the exceptions of her mum, Harry, and possibly professor Dumbledore, nobody would think to call her Ginevra. To most, she was simply Ginny. Harry only called her that when he was feeling exceptionally amorous, or trying to get a rise out of her. Each was extremely proud to be with the other. Harry still felt a bit of a prat at times, when he thought about how blind he'd been for most of the time he'd known her. He was also surprised and gratified that, aside from a bit of occasional teasing, she didn't seem to hold it against him.

The couple looked around the hall as they entered. The enchanted ceiling overhead showed a clear sky, the moon just past full, and all of the stars showing clearly. Thanks to all of the late night classes they had in astronomy, they were able to pick out all the constellations. Both paused a moment, as they found Sirius. It seemed somehow fitting to Harry that the Dog Star would be the brightest in the night sky.

Dobby and the rest of the house elves, as well as Hagrid, had outdone themselves with the decorations this year. The were pumpkins the size of carriages along the walls, floating just above the floor. The face of each was carved in the likeness of great wizards or witches. They pointed them out to each other as they passed, recognizing such notables as Merlin, each of the four founders of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and Nicolas Flamel and his wife Perenelle. However, when Ginny saw the largest one, behind the head table, she didn't just giggle, she let out a full-bodied laugh that had everybody looking. Harry looked to see what had her in such hopeless mirth, and his face broke into a blush worthy of all of the members of the Weasley clan put together. For at the very front of the room was a pumpkin easily twice the size of the rest, in an all too accurate likeness of Harry Potter, himself.

Harry mumbled, "Dammit, Dobby." and reached for his wand to do something about this.

Ginny put her hand over his, preventing him from bringing out his wand. "Leave it alone, dear. I kind of like it. It's the first thing I've seen that does you justice, in it's way." She grinned at him impishly. "Pity Remus couldn't see this. I may have to borrow a camera from somebody. Save it for posterity, you know." At the look on his face, she couldn't help herself, and started giggling.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. I won't blast it. Yet." Shaking his head as he slid his arm back through hers, he said, "You do realize of course, that you are possibly the only one who could get me to leave that thing alone."

They made their way up to the head table and took their seats, nodding to the others already seated. A moment later, Dumbledore rose from his seat and waited for the hall to quiet. It didn't take long, and he briefly addressed those assembled.

"It seems a strange thing to address all of you without the threat of death and violence hanging over our heads. I could quite get used to this feeling, I think." He glanced over at Harry, a twinkle in his blue eyes, then back at the assembled students. "I rather think we all could. And now, before we all expire from starvation, I'll just say two more words. Tuck in."

The tables groaned from the weight of all of the food that appeared. Harry could almost see Ron, himself, Seamus, and all the rest, enthusiastically loading up their plates. It was good to think of the Hallowe'en feasts enjoyed here, though a little said to remember those who wouldn't have the chance to savor them anymore. Ginny noticed his pensive look and laid a hand on his arm.

"A galleon for your thoughts?"

"A Galleon? Really? Last I heard it was a knut."

"Inflation, you know. What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing's really wrong, exactly. Just a little reminiscing is all."

She nodded, knowing what preyed on his mind. "Harry, I miss them, too. We all do. Hell, I even miss Percy, the prat." Ginny squeezed her fiance's hand comfortingly, and went on. "Think of it this way. Do you _really_ think Sirius, Cedric, Dean, all the rest of them would want us to spend all out times mourning them, when we could be going on with our lives?" She chuckled a bit now. "Okay, maybe Percy would."

Harry had to laugh a little at this. "You're right. He probably _is _the only one who would. Thanks, love." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently.

"Of course I am. I'm _always_ right. Now, let's eat. I'm famished, and this looks delicious."

The most powerful wizard currently living rolled his eyes a bit, and said simply, "Yes, dear." as he piled food onto his own plate, and tucked in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus and Tonks were settled together on a couch in his quarters, watching the fire, and listening to an all-music station on the Wizarding Wireless. He was stretched out on the couch, his head in her lap. He was still very tired, though the transformations now took much less out of him, due to the reduced stress level he was under these days. The only other real stress in his life now was that brought on by his job, his impending marriage, and everyday life in general. Now, when he was in the throes of his lunar cycle, all he had to worry about was keeping himself together and making it to the next day.

Nymphadora Tonks was gazing down upon the face of her beloved, more happy than she could ever remember being. The peace she saw reflected there was all she needed right now. She was also thrilled to see the happiness in his eyes. He'd had so much on his plate for so long, that though he was only in his mid-thirties, he had already picked up more grey hairs than somebody his age would normally have. She teased him about it occasionally, but actually found it quite attractive. It made him look a bit more distinguished, not that he needed the help. She ran her fingers through his hair, smoothing it back.

He looked up at her now, and said, "Dora, I need to ask you something."

"What's that, Remus?"

"Why me? Why do you love me? You could have anyone you want."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. How could I _not_ love you?"

"Huh?" was the response from the baffled werewolf.

"Remus, you are the most caring, loving man I've ever known. You're gorgeous, handsome, and sexy. You also know how to treat a girl, no matter how plain she might be."

"Dora, you're not plain at _all._ I think you're rather lovely, as I think I've mentioned a few times."

"That's the other thing, love. You actually prefer _me,_ my own natural self, rather than asking me to look like someone else. Do you have any _idea_ how many men would ask me to look like somebody else, one of those muggle singers or actresses, or somebody else for that matter?" She leaned down to kiss him, savoring the taste of him. "Rather refreshing, that is."

Remus looked her straight in the eye and asked, "Why would I want you to look like somebody else, when it's you I love?"

She kissed him again and said, "See? _That's_ why I love you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a small flat in Diagon Alley, a table was set with candles and fine china. A bottle of Dom Perignon was off to the side, chilling. In the background, the Wizarding Wireless was playing softly. In the kitchen, the scene was a bit less tranquil. Ron was keeping watch over the pots and pans bubbling there, wanting to make sure nothing boiled over or burned. He had spent a good part of his free time over the past week at the Burrow, with Molly teaching him cooking charms. He wanted this night to be a special one. This would be the first time that Hermione and he had a meal that wasn't at a resturaunt, cooked by one of their mothers, or some sort of take-away. With his training with the team, and her starting classes to become a teacher, they hadn't had a lot of time alone, lately. There was also the fact that tonight was an anniversary of sorts.

He had just finished getting everything on the table, with warming spells set on the plates, when he heard a knock at the door. He answered the door, and it was Hermione. He greeted her with a kiss, and took her cloak, to hang it up in the closet. Ron asked, "So how was class today?"

"A bit brutal, if interesting. The study schedule they have us on is incredible. I just don't know _how_ I'm going to get through it all." She told him about her day, the things she was learning, and some of the people in class with her. One surprise was that she was in class with both Neville and Luna. It seemed fairly obvious that Neville would one day be teaching herbology, but all bets were off when it came to trying to figure Luna out.

He excused himself for a moment to go change, and came back wearing a pair of black jeans, and a blue jumper. "Sorry about that, Mione. I'd just finished getting dinner ready, and hadn't had a chance to change when you got here."

The bushy-haired witch looked him up and down hungrily. "Actually, Ron, I _am_ hungry, but not for food, at the moment."

He took her meaning instantly, and said, "Well, there _are_ warming spells on the plates, so we could go have a quick appetizer." He waggled his eyebrows at her, and led her to the bedroom.

A while later, sated in one way, but with appetites for food now at full strength, they made their way back to the dining room. Ron held Hermione's chair for her, sliding it in as she sat. He gave her a kiss before sitting across from her. They went to work on dinner now with a vengeance. He smirked a bit, as he saw that her appetite for the simple pasta dish he had prepared was almost at the same level as his.

"You know, love, there _is_ more in the kitchen, if you'd like. Just don't eat the plate. You'll need it to get more." He loved seeing the spark in her eyes that told him she was about to tell him off. This was why he did it. Except for the bedroom, the only time she let go of herself was when they argued.

Just as Hermione was opening her mouth with a quick retort, she saw the crinkles at the corners of his deep blue eyes. Her mouth snapped shut and she folded her arms across her chest, as her expression became one of realization. "Oh, _honestly._ I can't believe I let you do this to me." She pouted now. "How is it you know _exactly_ what buttons to push?"

Ron came around to her side of the table now, pulling her off her chair and into a hug. Holding her close, he replied, "Only because you've shown them to me, time and again, love." They separated now, and he took her hand, leading her into the sitting room. "I have a surprise for you."

Her eyes perked up at this. "Oh? What is it?" She wasn't expecting the nice dinner he had made, much less any other surprises. She felt vaguely guilty, as she hadn't done anything so nice for him, lately. Her curiosity was definitely piqued.

"Well, I was thinking the other day, and..." He saw the teasing lift of the eyebrows she gave him, with a barely supressed grin. "Alright, now. No need to be like that. I _do_ think every now and then." At her giggle, he gathered what dignity he had left and continued. "At any rate, I was thinking about how Hallowe'en is kind of our anniversary. Back in our first year, that was when Harry and I took care of that mountain troll, and you became our other best friend. That's when all this started, you know. I think that was when I started to know that you had to be a part of my life. Aside from Ginny, you were the first person I'd ever found myself wanting to protect." He waved his hand at a spot on the coffee table, murmuring, "_Disillusio", _and a small box, red with a gold ribbon and bow, appeared in the center of the table. He picked it up, and offered it to her. "I just wanted you to have something to remind you that, well, I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

She took the box, removing the ribbon and letting it fall to her lap. She opened it, and inside was a charm bracelet, with four charms. The first was of a mountain troll, with it's arms raised over it's head. Next was a club, almost exactly like the one the troll had carried. There was a wand, shooting tiny sparks, and finally, was a heart, with the initials 'R & H' inside it. She felt her eyes tearing, and set the box down on the table before wrapping her arms around him, holding him tight.

She whispered into his ear, "You don't know how much this means to me, Ron. I can't even imagine what my life would be like, if I'd never met you." She pulled back a moment, then smiled wryly at him. "Of course, if it weren't for you saying awful things about me, I never would have spent that entire day sobbing in the girl's loo, so..."

Even Ron couldn't argue with this. He cringed a bit now, remembering how mean he had been. "I was a right little prat, wasn't I?"

"Yes you were, Ronald Weasley. You said I was a nightmare. So, do I still give you bad dreams?"

He pulled her back into his embrace. "Not at all, Mione, my love. Now, it's just good dreams, all around."

The two of them stayed wrapped in each other's arms the rest of the night, each enjoying just being with the one they loved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly Weasley sat on the bench in the back yard at the Burrow, looking up at the stars. They were especially bright tonight, as the sky was a cloudless one. Ottery St Catchpole, not being exceptionally close to any major city, didn't have to worry about the glow of city lights obscuring the night-time sky. Thus, even on a night when the moon was just past full, and very bright, a watcher could still make out almost every constellation in the heavens. This Hallowe'en night, the matriarch of the Weasley family had searched out the brightest star, and was carrying on a quiet, if slightly one-sided, conversation.

"Sirius, you wouldn't believe how well your godson turned out. He did it, he really did. It's still hard to believe it's all over, and it's been months, now. I'm so glad he gave up the idea of becoming an auror. I think we all spent entirely too long worrying about who was going to live and who would die. Now, all he has to worry about is unruly students. He and Ginny have been engaged for a couple of months now, and to look at them, you'd think they'd been together since time began. They seem to know what the other is thinking, and finish each other's sentences almost as much as the Twins. Arthur asked me a few days ago why I've been encouraging the two of them so much, 'pushing them' to get a place together, in his words." She shook her head at this. "I pointed out to him that, until she joined him on that trip, I was scared that we would never have the Ginny we knew back. After she almost died in that Chamber, she changed. She had been the most carefree, curious, free child I had ever seen. After that happened, she was so withdrawn, so depressed. She thought we didn't hear the nightmares, but a mother knows. I knew, always. She'd started getting better after Voldemort's fall, but nowhere near what I'd hoped. When Harry asked her to come to America to join him, and I saw the hope in her eyes, I saw there was a chance for her to finally heal. I think she has now, finally. She and Harry will be together forever, now." She pulled a tissue from her pocket, wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye. "I wish you, James and Lily could have seen that proposal at the ball. By the time he'd finished, I don't think there was a dry eye in the house, so I guess my getting a bit emotional wasn't entirely out of place.

"Please tell Lily and James how very proud we all are to know their son. Arthur and I have done the very best we could, to make sure he knows he's loved, and has a family. I knew Lily from school, and later on the Order, but never as well as I'd wished. We're very proud that he feels that he can call our family his own. I hope she doesn't mind that he calls me Mum, but I have to say that it warms my heart. It means as much to me as when my own sons say it. As far as they're concerned, he's been a brother since day one." She grinned now, shaking her head. "He's still the only one Fred and George won't ever prank. They know he'll get them back, in spades. Especially after what they all did to the _Dursleys._ I still don't know all the details, and I'm not sure I want to. All I know is that I heard him, Ginny, and the Twins laughing in her room one night, and she said something about making a cat a secret-keeper. That's when I decided I didn't want any details. Though, mind you, I wouldn't mind seeing pictures of the results."

She heard her husband calling from the house now. He must have just gotten home from the Ministry. "Well Sirius, if I don't get inside there now, Arthur's liable to come looking, and wonder what his batty old wife is doing out here, sitting in the dark, talking to herself. Say hi to James and Lily for us." With that, Molly got up from the bench and dusted herself off, heading into the house to greet her husband. She thought to herself that she'd really have to talk to the Twins tomorrow about seeing those pictures.

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to get out. Parts of it were almost as hard to write as the last one, and this one was less than half the length. Go figure. That's what happens when your muse goes on vacation, and the temp agency refuses to send another one. Apparently, I made the last one cry. Not sure how I did that, but oh well. On the up side, I think that I now know what direction I want to take my other continuing story. Hopefully (fingers crossed) I'll have the next chapter for that one in a day or two. I'm also collaborating with my wife on her first fanfic. Once it's posted, I'll put a link to it in my profile. That may even be later on tonight, for the first chapter. Now, just a couple quick replies to my generous reviewers.

Lady of Masbolle: Thanks again, for the kind words.

GiGiFanFic: Thank you, my dear. That was a tough chapter to write. I had a lot of stuff to cover, while trying not to make it sound that way. A slight dichotomy there, you might say. Thankfully, it seems to have worked.

Sibling Creature: I know what you mean about the whole professor/headmaster/timetable thing. A few authors have managed to make the prospect of Harry as headmaster fairly plausible, but not many. At least that I've seen.

Silver Warrior: I'm glad you're enjoying my stories. I've been a fan of Piers Anthony's Xanth series for what seems forever. They're a wonderful romp through fantasy, and great fun to read. I believe his original 'trilogy' is up to something like 21 books, now. Spider Robinson's world is also awesome. The books to find out more about that particular house of very good repute would be 'Lady Slings the Booze' and 'Callahan's Lady'.


	28. Chapter 28: Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter and the people and places mentioned there does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. No matter what the voices say. Bad voices. Shoo. Also, no matter what those naughty voices say, the lovely and talented Ms Rowling is not 'pining away' for me. Rather, it's the other way round. Pity, that.

**Epilogue:**

It had been twelve years since the end of the second war with Voldemort. Twelve very busy years. Harry and Ginny Potter had celebrated their tenth anniversary the night before, and Harry was still feeling a bit groggy, feeling the effects of all the Firewhiskey he'd had. He swore to himself that he would stick to butterbeer in the future. Of course, that particular oath had been sworn in the past, but the disturbing vision that crossed his mind now of the Twins dancing naked around a small replica of Stonehenge in the backyard would be an effective deterent to consuming _that_ beverage ever again. _That_ could stop a hard-core alcoholic. He had to laugh when he realized that Gred and Forge probably didn't realize that the blue of the woad they'd coated themselves with wouldn't wear off for a couple of weeks.

He made his way to the bathroom and downed a strong hangover potion. The foul taste invaded his body, and he gagged it down, waiting for the effects it brought. He could feel it hitting his stomach, like a lead weight. It seemed to send tendrils out through his body, scouring him clean of all the alcohol still left in his system. It was a particularly unpleasant feeling, but the potion did the trick. With that done, he took a quick shower, getting rid of all of the sweat that slimed his skin after taking the hangover remedy. Even with the unpleasant effects that method produced, he was grateful to whomever had devised it. There was no way he would be able to deal with his rambunctious children, otherwise, not to mention the many children he taught when school was in session. Somehow, Ron and the Twins always seemed to be able to get him to go out drinking at some of the most inappropriate times. It was a good thing the kids were with Ron and Hermione for a few days.

Harry didn't drink all that often, for the simple reason that, when he did, it usually knocked him back on his arse. Ginny found it hilarious, as she had the infamous Weasley tolerance for alcohol. She liked to tease him about the fact that he could take on the darkest evil wizard of the past thousand years, yet he couldn't handle more than a couple glasses of liquor. He loved his beautiful red-headed wife, but swore she'd be the death of him yet.

Stepping out of the shower, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. The famous zig-zag scar had faded to the point where you would have to really look to find it, now. His deep green eyes shone, without the need for any type of corrective lenses, courtesy of a spell Hermione had devised back in sixth year. The effects of that one had been a pain almost as bad as the _cruciatus_ for a veryshort time, but had been well worth it, in his opinion. It had demolished the optical nerves in his eyes, along with the eyes themselves, then slowly rebuilt them. The twenty-four hours of blindness he'd endured as a result had been one of the most terrifying experiences of his life, but had resulted in better than perfect vision. He'd continued to wear glasses, but with clear lenses. The only ones who had known of this change were Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey. His friends had taken turns staying with him, under the care of the Medi-Witch, and the headmaster had excused him from all classes for two days. He'd wanted to make sure of at least a day to get used to the difference, as well as get the faux lenses, from a muggle costume shop. The day that Voldemort had been defeated, Harry had lost the fake glasses somewhere on the battlefield. As the secret no longer mattered, he hadn't thought to look for them. He brushed his raven-colored hair back, and tied it into a loose pony-tail. It now dropped all the way to the middle of his back, with a white streak along the left side. He looked himself over critically in the mirror for a moment. Still in decent shape, exercising every day before class with Ginny, once the children had gone to the Burrow for the day.

He was now the full-time DADA instructor at Hogwarts, as well as head of Gryffindor House. He kept saying that he was only going to continue teaching temporarily, until Minerva could find someone else to take the post. Of course, he'd been saying that for the past four years, now. Remus Lupin had gone into semi-retirement a couple of years ago, helping his wife, Nymphadora Tonks, to raise their daughter, Lorelei. As he left the bathroom to get dressed, he chuckled, thinking of the handful his goddaughter was. She was the first natural multi-animagus on record, needing neither potion nor training to transform into the animal of her choice. When she threw a tantrum, it was fascinating to watch, as she shifted from one form to the other. She was nine years old now, same as Harry and Ginny's twins, Arthur James (known as AJ), and Lillian Molly. Harry and Remus liked to joke that it would be a frightening day indeed, when the three of them started at Hogwarts. Fred and George already referred to those three, along with the oldest of Ron and Hermione's, as Mini-Marauders. Luckily, Theresa, the daughter of his two best friends, was somewhat more studious, more like her mother than her father. It seemed pre-ordained that she would be the moderating influence over the other three. Luckily, it would still be two more years, before the school would have to withstand them on a full-time basis. It still seemed to be a bit early to speculate on little Emma, as she was only eighteen months at this point.

The party last night had been more than just an anniversary party, as they had also celebrated the retirement of Arthur Weasley from the Ministry of Magic. Arthur had spent much of the time since the end of the war in planning the rebuilding of the Wizarding world, and putting those plans into motion. The foundation Harry had started had a large part in that rebuilding, as it had taken care of the disposessed, the ones who had lost homes and family to the dark forces. Without that aid, the responsibility, as well as the expenses, would have been borne by the Ministry, and the process would still be ongoing, rather than largely finished for the past five years.

Molly had decreed that, now that the work of rebuilding was finished, and as long as no new dark lord was poking his head above the slime, the two of them were going to, as she'd put it, 'do a spot of traveling'. In typical Molly Weasley understatement, this meant that they were taking a very long trip around the world, visiting various wizarding communities in other countries. Of course, knowing Arthur, Harry had no doubt that they would stop along the way in plenty of muggle cities and towns, so that the elder Weasley could check out all matter of muggle contrivances.

Harry had been glad to turn over the reigns of the foundation to Neville and Luna Longbottom, no matter how much pride he took in it. He just wasn't the managerial type. Luna, on the other hand, had taken over the running of the Quibbler, her father's magazine, shortly after graduation, turning it into a much more successful publication. Flighty and strange she might seem, but she had a business acumen as ruthless as the Crumpled Horned Snorkacks she had finally captured. Apparently, the reason nobody had ever been able to capture one before her was that they would devour anyone who got close. Thus, specimen collection was a bit of an iffy proposition. Somehow, nobody was quite sure how, she had managed to baffle one just long enough to stun it, and bring it to Hagrid, who was of course delighted. Snorkacks may not be large, but they're almost as vicious as Blast Ended Skrewts. As a consequence, the half-giant groundskeeper was smitten with them, and had managed to procure another for breeding. Hermione had sworn off skepticism for the time-being, as she shuddered to think what Luna would prove the existence of next. Harry thought it would be a chuckle to see if the strange but sweet blonde had a book on Nargle detection. It would make an interesting birthday gift for Mione, come September.

As amusing as this reminiscing was, it wasn't getting breakfast made. After pulling a black turtleneck on, he bent to give Ginny a kiss good morning before heading down to the kitchen, to make breakfast. Getting all of the ingredients together for her favorite chocolate-chip pancakes, Harry reflected on the time they had been together. It still amazed him, that she would have fallen for him, despite his blindness to her for so long. He'd gone so long without realizing that she was always there for him, no matter what. He remembered all the times, back in school, when she had been the only one who had the ability to pull him out of the depressions he would fall into, when the weight of everything he'd been carrying would seem to push him down. Ginny would be the only one who could get him to see that he didn't have to carry it alone. Every time he thought about any of this, he was amazed anew at his love for her, not too mention how much she obviously loved him.

Lost in thought as he may have been, Harry still knew when Ginny entered the kitchen, though she tried to sneak up on him. He always sensed when the beautiful redhead was nearby. Waiting until she was just inches away from him, he snaked his arm back, giving her a quick pinch on the bum.

"Harry!" was the response from his wife, even as he dropped his shoulder to avoid a playful slap from her.

Pan still in hand, getting the last pancake out, he turned his head and lifted an eyebrow at her. "Yes?" was his drawled response to her frustrated squeal.

She crossed her arms, pretending to pout, as she dropped into the chair closest to the stove. "I was _trying_ to surprise you."

Setting the pan down, he turned and knelt in front of her, looking up at her with an impish grin. "Trust me, love. I'm surprised and gratified, every time I think about the fact that you love me. Not to mention the fact that you waited for me as long as you did." He pulled her in to his arms for a kiss. Though the opportunities for snogging may not have been as plentiful as before the children came along, these two still made the most of every chance they had. After coming up for air a few minutes later, they settled down to enjoy breakfast.

Once their meal was done, Ginny cleared the table and started getting the kitchen cleaned up. Granted, there wasn't much for her to do, as her husband wasn't a messy cook. That, of course, was courtesy of his aunt. She thought back to the one and only time she'd been to the Dursley's. The place was frightening in it's cleanliness. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like to grow up in that kind of repressive atmosphere. It was amazing really, that he had turned out the way he had. Ginny's blood still boiled every time she thought of the way they had treated him, while fawning over that whale of a son of theirs. It was just a lucky thing for them that she had settled on a few (relatively) harmless pranks, rather than taking out her true wrath on them. She was fairly sure that, if the true facts of his childhood had ever been made public, the Dursleys would have been lynched. Finishing up the cleaning, she determined to put these negative thoughts away from her, and went out to the sitting room to find Harry.

He was on the sofa, going through some correspondence when she found him. Dropping onto the seat next to him, she leaned her head on his shoulder and felt his arm go around her. They sat there a while just enjoying each other's company, not to mention the fact that the house was quiet at the moment. As much as they adored the children, it was a relief at times, to have some time for just the two ofthem. The children could, at times, be a bit manic. It was probably down to the fact that, as twins, they had bonded with her own twin brothers. Worrying thought, that.

After a bit, Harry put aside the last of the letters and ran his free hand over his face.

Ginny asked, "Anything the matter, love?"

"Not really. Just a couple of things with the Foundation. Narcissa Malfoy is still being a royal pain in the arse. She's appealed, yet again, our decision to deny her claim. She still claims Lucius was under _imperious_ the whole time the Tosser was around, both times. She wants us to pay for restoration of Malfoy Manor. D'you believe that?"

"Harry, she's a _Malfoy_, of course she's going to be a pain. Not to mention obtuse, contrary, bloody-minded, and an idiot. She knows that nobody will believe that either Draco or Lucius was under a spell, not with the way they always acted. What with Lucius dead and Draco castrated and obliviated, she knows that the only chance she has of staying out of the poorhouse is a grant from the Foundation."

Harry snorted at the thought of that. "Yeah. _That's_ going to happen." He decided to change the subject. "So, where's Mione taking the kids today?"

"I think they're going to the London Zoo. Apparently, Lily found out they have a new snake in the reptile house. A ten-foot Boa Constrictor, so she says."

Harry rolled his eyes at this. "Merlin. She can't stand flying, but loves being a parseltongue. I hope she at least waits for the enclosure to be empty this time, before she talks to it. Auntie Mione really doesn't need to be obliviating a half-dozen muggles again."

Ginny nodded. "I'll never understand her. She hates the paperwork for obliviation, but no matter how much we tell her she doesn't have to do it every time, she won't hear of it."

"I think that, now that she and Ron hardly ever argue anymore, she just needs something to be aggravated over."

"Good point there, love" The beautiful redhead snuggled into her husband's side. "Now that you've made my favorite breakfast for me, what else do you want to do?"

"Hadn't really thought much about it. What do you think about a ride on Sirius' old bike?"

"Sounds good. You get the bike warmed up, and I'll get the jackets and helmets." She was off the couch in a flash.

Harry shook his head, chuckling. It was amazing that a woman of two very active children, as well as a career, could be so energetic and ready to go on adventures at a moment's notice. Luckily, the adventures these days were of a much more sedate variety than those during their school days.

A few moments later, they were astride the old Triumph, riding down the motorway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Weasley always enjoyed spending time with her daughter, as well as her nieces and nephew. Lorelei, or Lori as she preferred to be called, may not have been related to her by blood or marriage, but she was as much a niece to her as Lily. Harry may as well have been a brother to her, as close as they were. Lori was his godfather's daughter, so he was basically an uncle, as far as she was concerned. To an outsider, the relationship might seem a bit nebulous, but it made perfectly logical sense to Hermione.

The still bushy-haired witch just hoped they could manage to get out of the zoo this time without her having to deal with any muggles noticing little Lily talking to the snakes. Fortunately, the place didn't seem too crowded today, and the other three seemed a bit itchy to get to other parts of the zoo. A.J. and Lori had developed a fascination with the aviary, and seemed to be hurrying Lily through the reptile house. Terri was interested in everything, so wasn't very concerned where they were at any particular moment, as long as there was something new to learn. Lily was a bit frustrated, though.The new Boa Constrictor wasn't very talkative, apparently.

"So what did you think of him, Lily?"

"He was stuck up, Auntie Mione. Barely said anything. Thought being related to a basilisk was something to be proud of. Hmph!"

Hermione had to restrain a laugh at this. The girl sounded so put out by the snake's behavior.

"That's alright sweetheart. We'll come back in a couple of months, and I just bet he'll be glad to have somebody to speak with, that he'll act much nicer."

They collected A.J., Lori, and Terri and headed off to the aviary.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus Lupin stretched and yawned hugely, as he woke. Like Harry, he was sure he would be scarred for life after the festivities the previous night. Luckily, the accelerated metabolism that resulted from his lycanthropy meant that he didn't much have to worry about hangovers. The only problem with this was the fact that it was harder to block out memories of the things that went on around him when he was drinking. On the other hand, it was hard not to laugh at the memory of telling the Twins that Woad would wash off quickly. For men who had wanted to be the successors of the Marauders, they could be awfully gullible at times.

Dora woke a few moments later. Unlike her husband, she had a raging hangover this morning. Fire-whiskey just didn't agree with her. She usually didn't have a problem with muggle drinks, but the magical equivalent knocked her on her bum, every time. As far as she was concerned, it just wasn't fair that she couldn't keep up with Remus when it came to that.

"What are you laughing at, you evil, evil man?"

"Nothing, love. Just the Twins."

"Oh yeah. I still can't believe they took your word on the woad. How long will they be blue, really?"

"About three weeks or so." he replied with a chuckle. "And I guarantee they'll have a worse hangover than yours. They drank a _lot_ more." He gave her a draught of the hangover potion, watching as it made it's way through her system. "I'll go get breakfast ready, while you get your shower."

She gratefully padded off to the loo, to get cleaned up.

As he started to cook up the omelette Dora would need, in order to function, the flames in the fireplace flared green, and two blue faces with ginger hair appeared in it. "Remus, I think we need to have a word."

"Maybe two."

The werewolf didn't stop laughing for quite a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly and Arthur were in the midst of making the last of the preparations for their trip. They weren't going to worry about closing the Burrow up for the time they would be gone, as all of the children had said they would be stopping by to check on the house, and it was still a convenient gathering place for them. It was also the place that was furthest out in the country, which was something the family enjoyed. All of them appreciated having somewhere they could bring their children to, where they could run around outside and burn off the energy children always seem to have in abundance. Too, it was one of the few private places where everybody could indulge in their love of flying, without fear of discovery by muggles.

"Arthur, is everything packed?"

"Yes, Molly. The bags are packed and shrunk. All we have to do is get ourselves over to Gringott's, so we can take the floo connection from there to Boston. The reservations are madefor the inn we're staying at tonight. I've already sent owls to the kids, letting them know we're on our way. Harry also gave me some suggestions about places for dinner."

Arthur gave his wife a hug and led her over to the fireplace, to floo to Diagon Alley. "Ready, dear?" At her nod, they both took a quick look around, before stepping into the flames to begin their journey.

**A/N:** Well, this is it. The end to this particular fic. At some point, I may write a sequel to this story, but I'm not sure what direction I'd take it in. If you have any suggestions for me, please let me know. In the meantime, I'll be continuing with LCaS, as well as working with my lovely wife on our joint project, Lullaby. Of course, I also have ideas for a couple of other stories, that should be fun. At least, I hope they will be. I'd like to thank all of my faithful reviewers for the kind words, constructive criticism, and kicks in the arse to get this story out. LOL I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Sometime over the next few weeks, I'll be going through this story, correcting a few of the more egregious errors I've made in these chapters, and posting it to Sink Into Your Eyes. I've already started doing that with a couple of my one-shots.

Until next time, may you dream of unicorns, friendly dragons (relatively speaking), and Weasley pranks only played on others, rather than yourselves.


End file.
